Alexis' adventures in Wonderland
by dark-chococat
Summary: Alexis is Alice's cousin and closest friend. She follows Alice and Peter into wonderland. This is all in Alexis' point of view. There will be some OC coupling and may have some Alice coupling.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

I sighed as I headed to the forest. Its been a while since I was in the forest behind my cousin's house. The last time I remembered going to the forest was with Alice and Lorina.

"Ah well if it isn't Lexie" Lorina said with a smile

I looked around after hearing my feminine nickname. I didn't really like the nickname that Lorina gave me, maybe cause I'm not as feminine as she is. I'd much rather prefer the nickname "Alex" like Alice calls me.

"Oh hey Alex" Alice said as she waived at me

I smiled at Alice and ran over to Alice and Lorina sitting next to Alice.

Lorina looked at me and smiled "I didn't know you were going to visit us today" she said. "I should probably go get an extra cup so we can all have tea together" she said as she giggled.

I just shrugged "suit yourself" I said.

Alice looked at me and smiled "so what brings you here?" she asked

"I just wanted to visit for a while, Mom and Dad are out on a business trip" I said "and Lucas is at work" I said. Lucas, is my older brother, not related by blood though. He was adopted a year before I was born.

"I see" Alice said with a yawn. She lied down on the grass.

I joined her. I sighed and closed my eyes and yawned "Its kinda lonely home alone...." she said

"I bet" Alice said as she yawned and quickly fell asleep.

Before I knew it, I was also asleep.

About 2 hours later I woke up to Alice screaming my name.

"ALEX!" Alice yelled "ALEX" She screamed.

"Please don't scream in my ears" a silver haired man with rabbit ears said.

"ALEX" Alice yelled.

I finally got up and ran after Alice and the rabbit man. "Alice!" I said. Suddenly, the rabbit man jumped into a hole near the garden. Without thinking, I jumped into the hole.

It felt like I've been falling for hours and hours.

When I woke up I found myself with my face in the grass. I got up and dusted off my dress. I then looked around walking back and forth looking for a way out of the forest.

"Alice!" I said "Alice where are you!?" I asked as I looked around for my cousin. 'Damn that rabbit man...' she thought. "Alice...."

I searched around for what felt like hours, yet no luck finding Alice. I noticed on how it was getting dark out and started to panic. Without knowing, I knocked into someone with a red coat.

"Well what do I have here?" he asked as he eyed me.

"Um....who are you...." I said "and where the hell am I?" I continued as I scratched my head in confusement.

"Well...I'm Ace and this is Wonderland..." he said.

'Wonderland...where have I heard that name before...' I thought it then accrued to me that it was the name of the book that Lorina told me about once.

"And you?" Ace asked as he looked at me.

"Alexis..." I said "my name is Alexis" I said as I crossed my arms.

"Alexis eh?" Ace asked "cute name! So whats a cute girl doing here in a forest all alone?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

I blushed when he called me cute, no one's ever really called me cute. The only one who has ever called me cute is Lucas. "T...Thanks" I said.

Ace only smiled. "Come on follow me" he said "I know the way out of this forest" he said.

"Finally!" I said "I've been here for who knows how long looking for my cousin Alice"

Ace's eyes widened when I said the name "Alice".

"Alice?" Ace asked. "You know Alice?" he asked.

"I just said Alice was my cousin" I said "You know her? Where is she?" I asked.

"Yeah she lives with Julius at the Clock tower" Ace said "You want me to take you to the clock tower?" he asked.

"That would help" I said with a smile "Thanks...Ace"

Ace looked at me then took my arm and dragged me.

Hours later we were nowhere near a clock tower.

"I thought you said you knew where we were going Ace..." I said as I looked at him.

Ace laughed "We're lost" he said.

I hit my forehead and sighed "Figures" I said "You're just as bad with directions as me" I stated as I crossed my arms. I was terrible with directions. I remembered that in my world, I'd have to have either my parents or Lucas take me somewhere so I wouldn't get lost.

Ace laughed "You're bad with directions too!?" Ace asked.

I slightly laughed as well "yeah you can say that" I stated.

"Ya know what?" Ace asked "I like you!" he said as he put his arm around my shoulder "I have a feeling you and I will get along great"

I only shrugged.

We kept walking and noticed a huge mansion.

"Oh we're at the Hatter mansion" Ace said "strange I thought we were in the direction of the Clock tower" he said.

"Hatter Mansion?" I asked as I tilted my head.

"Its a house for people in the Mafia" Ace said.

I looked at Ace then at the Hatter Mansion. "Mafia eh?" I asked "sounds like fun!" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Ace what do you think your doing on Blood's territory!?" a man with blond hair and bunny ears said.

I looked at him noticing that he looked a lot like my older brother except without the cute rabbit ears.

"Well if it isn't Blood's right hand "rabbit" Elliot!" Ace teased.

"I'M NOT A RABBIT!" Elliot yelled.

I looked at how angry this "Elliot" guy was.

"You are you have rabbit ears!" Ace teased.

"Ace...your going to make him mad" I said as I looked up at Ace.

Ace laughed "But its fun" he said "he's got rabbit ears!"

I sighed "Ace just leave him be" I said.

Ace looked at me "Why would you care if I tease him? I mean you don't even know him..." he said. His eyes then widened and smirked "Oh I get it you like him!" Ace teased.

I blushed "What are you talking about!" I asked as I looked away from Ace. "he just happens to look like my big brother"

Elliot looked at me. "hey who are you?" he asked.

"This is Alice's cute cousin Alexis!" Ace said as he put me in front of him placing his hands on my back and pushing me towards Elliot.

Elliot's eyes widened "why are you giving her to me?!" he asked.

Ace looked at Elliot and smirked "I think she likes you" he said.

"Ace!" I yelled.

Before I knew it, Ace gone back into the forest.

I looked at Elliot who had his hands on my shoulder. "The next time I see that idiot i'm going to give him a piece of my mind" I sighed.

Elliot looked at me "You really do look like Alice" he said.

I just smiled "I guess you could say that" I said. "Alice and I are blood relatives so of course we'd sort of look alike" I stated.

"I see..." Elliot said. "By the way..." he said as he put his hands off my shoulder. "what did Ace mean about you liking me?" he asked.

I blushed "Its just that you look a lot like my big brother Lucas" I said.

Elliot just smiled "I see" he said.

I looked at Elliot "You dont mind if I stay here until I find Alice" I asked.

"Its not up to me, you'd have to ask Blood" he said.

I nodded "Alright..." I said.

Elliot then opened the gates to the Hatter Mansion and opened the door to the Mansion.

I walked in "Wow!" I said "this is bigger than my house" I said as I looked around the entrance of the Mansion.

Elliot laughed "You've never been inside a mansion before?" he asked.

"Nope, Never" I said as I looked around once more.

Elliot then took me to Blood's office. He knocked on the door "Blood" he said "Someone's here to talk to you" he said.

"let them in" Blood said.

Elliot opened the door and gently pushed me into Blood's office.

Blood placed the book down and looked at me. "Well what do we have here?" he asked as he put his glasses off.

"Um my name is Alexis...you know Alice right?" I asked.

Blood nodded "yes I do" he said.

"I'm her cousin...." I said "Do you mind if I stay here tonight? I promise I wont be in the way" I said "I just need a place to stay for the night until someone takes me to the Clock tower"

"Sure why not" Blood said "Having a foreigner here for one night would be pretty interesting"

I smiled "Thank you Blood" I said with a smirk.

Blood just smiled "No problem" he said "Please make yourself at home" he stated "Oh, and you have my permission to stay here as long as you'd like"

I looked at Blood and Smiled "Really!?" I asked.

Blood nodded "of course, it'd be interesting to live with a foreigner such as yourself" he said.

"I'll just have to think about that offer" I said "well after I find Alice that is" I said.

Blood smiled "I hope you'll think about staying here with us!" he said. He then looked at the entrance of his office "Elliot!" Blood said.

"Yes!" Elliot asked as he walked into Blood's office. "Is there anything you want me to do?" he asked as he looked at his boss.

"Please take Alexis to the guest bedroom" he said "and see if Dee or Dum have some clothes that will fit her" he said.

Elliot nodded "Alright" Elliot said as he walked out of the office.

I followed after him "Thanks again Blood" I said.

Blood just smiled.

I then headed out of the office and ran towards Elliot. "wait up" I said.

* * *

Well Chapter 1 is done! I wasnt really going to put it in Alexis' point of view, but I'm better at writing stories in the main character's point of view (either OC or an actual character...) so yeah...

Since I like Elliot I made Alexis' older brother (who isnt related by blood, he was adopted into the family before she was born)

If you want to see what Alexis looks like, go to my profile and click on my DA account link and you'll find the picture somewhere in my gallery!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

I woke up to the sound of the children yelling at Elliot. I opened the door and sighed "Geez!" I said "cant a girl sleep in piece?" I asked

Elliot walked up to me "Oh good morning Alexis" he said

"Hey Newbie Hare who's this girl and why is she wearing my pajamas?" the child in the red striped uniform asked.

"This is Alexis" Elliot said

"Yo!" I said as I rubbed my eyes to wake me up.

The child in the blue uniform looked at me "nee-san!" he said as he tilted his head "Sorry we woke you up" he said

I looked at both the boys "Twins" I said

"Yup!" they said

"I'm Dee!" The one in the Red said with a smirk on his face

The twin in the Blue smiled "I'm Dum"

I glared at the twins and smiled 'they're so cute!' I thought. "Nice to meet you!" I said with a grin on my face.

"Hey nee-san!" the twins said

I looked at the twins then at Elliot. I wasn't used to being called "nee-san". Maybe because I had no younger siblings. "are you guys talking to me?" I asked

"Yeah!" Dee said

"We call Alice onee-san!" Dum said as he held onto my arm

"And since your onee-san's cousin, we will call you nee-san!" Dee said.

I looked at the so called "Bloody Twins" and smiled "I see" I said. "I guess its okay since I've always wanted younger siblings"

"Does nee-san have any siblings?" they asked

I nodded "Yes, I have an older brother...we arnt related by blood though" I said as I looked up at Elliot.

Elliot had a confused look on his face. "What?" he asked

I shook my head "nothing" I said "Its just so weird that you look completely identical to my older brother". I slightly laughed.

"Your older brother looks like this stupid hare?" Dee asked

I looked at Dee, then at Dum. 'are they referring to Elliot?' I thought "I guess you can say that..." I said.

"That's so weird!" Dum said "is your older brother useless like him?"

I looked at Dee and Dum. They were disrespecting Elliot. For some reason, it made me irritated that they were disrespecting him, probably because Elliot and my brother looked identical. "I dont think Elliot is useless...." I said "since I've gotten here...he's been very helpful"

Elliot looked at me and blushed "Thanks..." he said

I grinned "No problem" I said as I patted Elliot's shoulder. I then stretched and headed back into the guest room and got dressed. After getting dressed I walked outside of the guest room and saw Dee and Dum waiting for me.

"Nee-san! Come on the boss wants to have tea with you!" they said as they grabbed my arm and dragged me to the garden.

I then opened my eyes once the twins let go of my arms. I dusted off my dress since it had a little dirt on it from being dragged all the way into the garden. "They said you wanted me to have tea with you" I said

Blood looked at me and smiled "That is correct" he said as he got up and walked towards me. He then looked at the twins "you may now leave" he said

The twins nodded "got it!" they said with smirks on their faces. They then ran off.

Blood sighed and then offered me a chair which was right next to the chair he was sitting in "please sit" he said in a kind voice.

I only nodded and sat down in the chair.

Blood then sat down in his chair. "Would you like Black tea?" he asked

I nodded "sure" I said.

Blood poured me some tea. "May I ask you something?" he asked

I looked up at Blood. I noticed he had a serious look on his face. "sure..." I said. I was slightly freaked out at Blood's serious face.

"If I were to ask you to stay here...would you?" he asked as he took a sip of his tea.

I only shrugged "I guess...if you guys really wanted me to live here with you" I said. "but why do you want me to live here with you guys?" I asked

Blood only looked at me. "I would like to have a foreigner stay by my side" Blood said as he closed his eyes and took another sip of his tea.

I only looked at Blood. "So the only reason why you want me to live with you is cause I'm a foreigner?" I asked.

Blood sighed "Basically" he said

I quickly got up "I refuse" I said. "I refuse to live with a person who only wants me to stay here cause I'm a foreigner" I then turned around and walked away.

Elliot who just entered the garden walked up to me "Whats wrong?" he asked.

I crossed my arms "Just ask Blood!" I said as I stormed out of the garden.

"Nee-san!" The twins said as they clinged onto my arms. "don't leave us!" they said.

I looked at the Bloody twins. I always had a soft spot for children and always had a hard time saying "no" to them. "I'm sorry..." I said. "I cant stay here with you guys" I said as I placed my hands on their heads.

Blood walked up to me and grabbed my shoulder "Please" he said

I growled and looked up at Blood "No!" I said "I refuse to live with a man who wont give me any other reason why I should live with him!"

Blood glared at me and squeezed my shoulders tighter.

I looked up at Blood. He had a very serious yet scary look on his face. "If you had any more reasons why I should stay here....I'd stay but you only want me here cause I'm a foreigner" I muttered. "Now please let go of me...your hurting me" I said

Blood looked down at me "I even say please and you reject my offer" he said "You are such a troublesome child" he said

I glared at him "I'm not a child!" I yelled. "I'm 18 years old! I'm no child" I said.

Blood only smirked. "I'll let you go....this time" he said "But the next time I see you, I'll force you to stay here" he said

"Well then, I'll just not come here" I said as I crossed my arms. I then turned around and walked away. I then turned around "Oh and just so you know...I hate men who force people to do things they don't want to!" I stated as I headed out of the Hatter Mansion.

Elliot only looked at me as I headed out of the mansion.

I sighed and crossed my arms. 'damn' I cursed myself 'I'm in a bad mood now'

* * *

Okay...Chapter 2 is now up!

Blood seems to be just as interested in Alexis as he is with Alice.  
I have no idea how old Alice is...but I'm saying that she's around 16 or 17, so I made Alexis 18. Alexis has such a temper, I thought it'd be intersting to make her have a temper problem lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Hours passed since I left the Hatter Mansion. I kind of regretted losing my temper, but I couldnt help it! Blood is so bossy and rude.

I sighed. "What a pain" I said. I looked around. I had no clue where I was at. "Where the hell am I?" I asked myself. I scratched the back of my head. I then felt someone tap on my shoulder.

"Excuse me..." the person said.

I turned around and noticed it was the rabbit guy who kidnapped Alice. "AH ITS THE PERVERTED RABBIT GUY!" I yelled

He looked down at me. "Whats up with the name Perverted rabbit guy?" he asked. "My name's Peter White" he said as he crossed his arms.

"How dare you kidnap Alice!" I said.

"Alice?" Peter asked "You know her?" he asked

I nodded "Tch! Obviously! I'm her cousin" I said as I rolled my eyes.

Peter smiled "Your that girl who followed after me aren't you?!" he asked "May I ask for your name?" he asked

"Alexis" I said.

Peter smiled. "Well then Alexis, why dont you come to the Heart castle" he said "I'm pretty sure the Queen would like to meet the cousin on Alice" he said as he placed his arm over my shoulder.

I glared at Peter "Please....dont act all buddy-buddy with me" I said "we just met and you are acting like we're already best friends" I sarcastically said.

Peter looked at me "you dont like me?" he aksed as we entered into the Heart castle.

I frowned "Does it look like I like you?" I asked.

Peter's smile turned into a frown "No..." he said

"Correct" I sarcastically said as I brushed off Peter's arm that was on my shoulder.

Peter looked at me "I'm sorry...I just kidnapped Alice so she could be happy here in Wonderland" he said

I looked at Peter. I had a much relaxed look on my face "You did this for her happiness?" I aksed.

Peter nodded.

I sighed.

"WHITE WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" A feminine voice yelled at Peter. She walked towards him.

I looked at her. 'Wow....' I thought.

"I've been waiting for you for hours! I thought you'd bring Alice to me" she said

"I'm sorry..." Peter said "Alice wasn't at the Clock tower..." he said. "but I found someone who is related to Alice" he said as he pushed me towards the Queen.

"Oh really?" she asked. She then looked at me from head to toe. "Tell me your name girl" she said

I looked at the Queen. "A...Alexis" I stuttered. I felt really nervous. I was standing infront of a Queen, not to mention a beautiiful queen at that! She wore a dress with 2 of my favorite colors. Red and Purple.

The Queen only smiled "No need to be so nervous" she said "My name is Vivaldi. Do not call me "Queen" or "Queen Vivaldi" just "Vivaldi" alright?" she asked

I nodded "O...Okay" I said.

Vivaldi chuckled "So what brings you here Alexis?" she asked

"This idiot forced me to come here..." I said as I pointed to Peter.

"I see" Vivaldi said. "White you may leave" she said

"Yes ma'am!" Peter said as he walked away.

I looked at Vivaldi "He's very obedient" I said

"Hmph not really" she said as she crossed her arms "He often skips work to find Alice"

I slightly laughed.

Vivaldi looked at me. "You know" she said "You look very identical to Alice..." she said as she grabbed a strand of my hair. "Though you have shorter hair"

I looked at Vivaldi "Well Alice and I are cousins...some cousins look alike I guess" I said with a shrug.

Vivaldi smiled."Would you like some tea?" she asked

I looked at Vivaldi. "No thanks, but thanks for the offer. I already had some tea while I was over at the Hatter Mansion"

When I said the words "Hatter Mansion" Vivaldi frowned. I guess she wasnt on good terms with the people there. "I see...." she said "Then why not wait a while and join me for some tea later" she said.

I looked at Vivaldi who seemed a bit irritated when I told her about having tea with Blood. "Sounds great" I said.

Vivaldi then smiled and put her hands together. "Wonderful!" she said with a smile. "Please make yourself at home" she said

"Thanks" I said as I looked around. "Wow this is huge! Even more huge then the Hatter Mansion" I said

"Of course its more huge it is a castle after all" she said.

I smiled then laughed "of course my mistake" I said. I then noticed Ace who had just walked out of a room.

Ace looked at me "Yo!" he siad with a smirk "how have you been?" he asked as he walked over to me and put his arm over my shoulder.

"Good..." I said "I guess" I added in.

Vivaldi looked at me and Ace. "You know each other" she asked

Ace nodded "of course your highness" he said "I was the first person she met" he said with a smirk "isn't that right Alexis?" he asked

"Yeah" I said "We kinda got lost in the forest and he was the one who took me to the Hatter Mansion"

Vivaldi frowned when I said the words "Hatter Mansion" once again.

I walked around the entrance of the Heart Castle. I don't know why, but I felt really calm in the castle. Maybe it was because the people here are so nice. I hate to admit it but Peter was nice as well and wasn't half as bad as I thought he'd be.

"hey your highness! You should invite Alexis to live here with us!" Ace said "so I can see her every day!" He said as he ran over to me and hugged me.

For some reason I had the feeling that Ace was a clingy person. I normally hate people like htat but for some reason I was comfortable with him hugging me like this. I shook my head to snap out of my thoughts.

Vivaldi smiled "You know Ace that's the smartest thing you've ever said" she said

Ace grinned

Vivaldi turned to me "How about it? Would you stay in the Heart Castle with us?" she asked

I looked at Vivaldi. I couldn't say no to her like I did with Blood. Maybe its because she's more kind and the type of person I'd easily get along with. "Sounds like fun to me" I said

Vivaldi smiled"Great!" she said "I'll have the maids set up a bedroom for you! And maybe go buy some clothes since you cant just wear that outfit every day" she said

I slightly laughed "thanks Vivaldi but you dont have to do so much for me" I stated

Vivaldi looked at me "Nonsense" she said "your our most precious guest! Besides you should have some clothes to wear while your here" she said

I hated to admit it but Vivaldi had a point. I couldnt wear the same dress every day. Besides, I don't know how long I'd be here in Wonderland.

I then looked out the window and noticed it was dark

"Dark already?" Vivaldi asked "we must have been talking for a long time"

I nodded.

"Peter!" Vivaldi said

"Yes your Highness?" Peter asked as he ran towards Vivaldi

"Take Alexis to the guest room, she'll stay there intil we get a room set up for her" Vivaldi said

Peter nodded "Alright" he said. He then pushed me in front of him and then took me into the guest room.

I looked into the bedroom. It had a huge bed, a night stand on both sides, a desk and chair not to mention a nice dresser. "Wow..." I said. I ran over to the bed and jumped into the bed. I know it was kinda childish, but heck I couldn't help but jump into bed. It looked comfortable, plus I love big beds. The beds I normally slept were twin sized and I often fell out of bed since I moved so much in my sleep.

Peter laughed at my childish behavior with a huge bed.

I blushed in embarrassment. I cursed at my childish behavior.

"We'll have your new room up and ready for you tomorrow Alexis" Peter said with a smile.

I nodded.

Peter just smiled and walked out. He then opened the door "and Breakfast will be served around 8ish" he said. "we'll have one of the maids or butlers get you" he said

I nodded once more "Got it" I said with a thumbs up.

Peter nodded and headed out of the guest room.

After Peter left, I took off my clothes and slept in my tank top and shorts and went to bed.

* * *

Alright, I just finished it last night. I was going to put it up last night but I was completely tired so I went to bed.

I decided that Alexis would stay at the Heart Castle for the time being. Vivaldi begins to treat Alexis as a little sister. Peter likes Alexis but is more crazy about Alice than Alexis. And Ace, He just acts like his normal stupid and cheerful self around Alexis rarely showing his crazy twisted self lol.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

I woke up to something on my chest. I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head and saw Ace who was sleeping next to me. 'what the?!' I thought. I was freaked out yet I didn't scream. I only picked up my pillow and started to hit his head.

Ace woke up when I hit him over and over again with the pillow. "What are you doing in my room?" Ace asked

I looked at him "This is the guest room you idiot" I said

Ace tilted his head "no this is my room" Ace said. "But I don't mind if you sleep in my room" he said with a smirk "I really enjoyed sleeping with you"

I crossed my arms and glared at Ace/"What are you stupid or something?" I asked "I have no idea where your room is but you have no right go come into a bed with a defenseless sleeping girl" I said as I pinched his arm. I sighed and got up out of bed.

Ace looked at me and then smirked "Oh...I get it! You've never slept with anyone before" he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and slightly blushed "So what if I haven't" I said. I sighed and picked up my dress and put it on. "so don't even get onto another topic like that" I stated. I then headed out of the guest room only to have Ace follow me.

Suddenly one of the maids walked up to me "you must be Lady Alexis right?" she asked

'Lady Alexis?' I thought. I then nodded "that's right" I said

"The queen is waiting for you and Lord Ace in the dining room" she said "I'll escort you"

I nodded once more "Thanks" I stated as I followed the maid into the Dining room.

Vivaldi smiled as she saw me come into the dining room "Good morning Alexis" she greeted "how did you sleep" she asked

I just smiled "I slept great...." I said "except the fact that this idiot slept with me" I said as I pointed to the idiot (Ace) who fell asleep in the guest bedroom.

Ace only looked at me then at Vivaldi "what it was my room" he said

Peter looked at Ace. "Wrong, it was the guest room, you're room was 4 doors down from the guest bedroom" he said

Ace tilted his head then laughed "Ahahaha sorry about that Alexis" he said as he patted my shoulder.

"Idiot" I said with a sigh. I then sat down across from Vivaldi. "Wow I havn't seen this much food on a table before" I said. There was a whole bunch of foods. From pancakes all the way to biscuits and gravy which were my favorite breakfast foods. "It looks great" I said as I started to drool.

Vivaldi laughed. "Well please dig in" she said

"Don't mind if I do!" I said with a smirk. I stood up and reached out for some Pancakes then for some french toast, biscuits and gravy, and Bacon.

Ace looked at me as if I were someone who's never seen food before.

"What..." I said as I took a bite of a piece of bacon.

Ace only laughed "You're acting like you've never seen food before" he teased

Peter looked at Ace and sighed

"Ace you're being rude to our guest" Vivaldi scolded.

I only laughed "don't worry I'm used to it" I said "probably because my brother teases me about eating so much"

Ace laughed

After breakfast, I was sent to have my measurements taken so the maids could buy some clothes for me. Vivaldi offered if I would like them hand make my outfits but I refused since I didn't want to be a burden and take up the maid's time.

Later on, I walked around the front maze entrance which sadly, I got lost. "damn I really need to learn my way around..." I muttered to myself.

I then climbed the large bushes and then found the exit out of the Castle. Right before I was about to jump down, someone jumped right in front of me. He was pretty tall, had pinkish purple hair and cat ears.

"Hiya!" he said "sorry to bump into ya" he said cheerfully.

"Sorry" I said "it was my fault, I lost my way in the maze so I jumped up here.

He looked at me and slightly tilted his head. "You're escaping the Queen?" He asked "Normally if people escape from the castle, she'd cut their heads off"

"Oh no I'm not escaping. Since I live here...for the time being I thought it'd be good If I learned how to find my way out..." I said. I then started to laugh "but sadly my plan didn't work"

"Hey....are you by any chance Alexis?" he asked

"Yeah that's me...did Alice tell you about me" I asked

"Yeah I just ran into her a while ago" he said. "Oh and by the way, my name's Boris" He said with a smirk.

"Boris" I said "could you please take me where you saw Alice?" I asked "I've been searching for 2 days since I got here" I said "sadly no luck" I muttered.

Boris smiled and then jumped off the large bush "Sure thing" he said as he held his arms out to me wanting me to jump. "I'll catch you" He said with a smirk.

I slightly blushed. "Its okay I'll just climb down" I said as I began to climb down. But as I was climbing down, my foot slipped and I fell on top of Boris. "Ah Boris I'm sorry!" I said

Boris laughed "That's why I told you to jump, its much easier" He said as he patted my head.

I quickly got up and slightly laughed in embarrassment. I then held out my hand offing to help Boris up onto his feet.

Boris smiled and took my hand and I helped him up.

I looked at Boris and smiled. I was forcing myself not to get to excited since he was a cat and I have a thing for cats.

Boris looked at me with a confused look on his face. "Whats wrong?" He asked

I kept looking in front of me not wanting to look at Boris "I am trying to force myself not to pull your tail and play with your ears" I said as I laughed at my obsession over cats.

"What do you mean? Boris asked

I looked at Boris "I have a huge obsession over cats" I said "I'm crazy about them" I stated.

Boris' eyes widened "I see..." he said

I then looked again of me once again. "And I'm pretty sure you don't want your tail pulled or your ears being played around with" I said

Boris slightly laughed "You're right I don't really like anyone playing with my ears or pulling my tail" he said

I slightly blushed "That's why I'm forcing myself not to do that I always get carried away when I'm around cats" I stated with a sigh.

Boris just smiled.  
When I looked up I noticed we were at the clock tower, we've been walking for about an hour or so and I haven't even noticed where we were going. "Alice lives here right?" I asked

"Yup!" Boris said with a smirk.

"Oh..." I said. I then knocked on the door. When the door opened I jumped. I was the type of person who hated to go to friends houses and knock on the door, it always made me nervous for some reason.

"Alexis?" a familiar voice said.

I looked up and saw Alice. "Alice!" I said with a smile

"I never thought we'd get to see each other while we were here" she said

I nodded "I know! I'm so glad your okay" I said "I was kinda worried" I muttered.

Alice just smiled and patted my head like a little kid.

"A...Alice stop you're embarrassing me" I stuttered. My face turned red in embarrassment.

Both Boris and Alice laughed at me, which made my face turn even more red.

Alice then stopped patting my head "by the way...where do you plan on staying" she asked "I could ask Julius if you could stay here for a while" she said

"I already have a place to stay, Vivaldi told me I can stay at the castle for a while" I stated. "Plus I can keep an eye on that perverted rabbit who kidnapped you"

Alice looked at me and then hugged me "Be careful, he's really perverted and stole my first kiss" she whispered in my ear. "If he dares to do something to you beat him up before he has the chance to okay"

I looked at Alice. She must really hate Peter. I wouldn't blame her, I mean stealing a girl's first kiss is really heartless especially if its a forced kiss I then nodded "got it!" I said with a smirk.

Alice smiled. "thanks again for keeping an eye on that perverted rabbit" she said

"No big deal!" I said as I cracked my wrists.

* * *

I'm not really proud of this chapter since I'm starting to go on writers block. But i'm forcing myself to write more. Especially since I wanna work on my writing skills for my writing class.

Alexis cracks her wrists lol. I do that whenever my wrists become to stiff. Alexis is very protective of Alice since they've been close since their childhood X3

I dunno when Chapter 5 will be up. Probably this week. I'm going to be writing a lot not to mention studying and doing my HW. I have to keep up with my HW since I'm a college student lol


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Alice smiled as she pulled me into the Clock Tower"Come on Alex come in! I want to introduce you to Julius" Alice said.

I only smirked. Its my pay back to tease her now "Wow Alice you're acting like you're introducing me to a new boyfriend of yours" I teased

Alice blushed "What are you talking about!" she said "Its nothing like that, he took me in since I had no place to go" she said

"Oh really?!" I sarcastically asked.

"Of course!" She said

I just smirked "I'm just kidding!" I said as I got up on my toes and patted Alice's head. I hated that she was a few inches taller than I was. All the people I knew were taller than me.

Alice then dragged me all the way into the Clock Tower. "Julius" Alice called

Julius looked up from his work "What?" he asked

I looked at Julius, I've never really seen a guy with such long hair. But it also made him look cool.

"Sorry to disturb you from your work but I'd like to introduce you to my cousin Alexis" Alice said with a smile

"Nice to meet you Julius" I said with a smile.

Julius only looked at me then nodded. He then went back to work.

I just looked at Julius work. It was pretty interesting. I mean fixing clocks were fun. My Grandfather tough me how to fix clocks like that.

Alice looked at me then smiled.

I then stretched "I should probably get going" I said "I mean, I wanna look around some more" I said with a smirk on my face "After all we'll be here for a while, and you know how terrible I am with directions"

Alice only laughed "True" she said. "maybe sometimes we can go to the Amusement park together" she said "Boris works there so I'm pretty sure that you can also get in free like I do"

Before walking out of the Clock Tower, I looked at Boris "Really?" I asked as I walked out of the Clock Tower with Alice.

"Of course I'd let you in free" Boris said "I mean, I'm pretty sure my old man would like to meet another foreigner" he said as he started to laugh "Hey! Do you wanna know my old man's name?!" he asked

I nodded "I guess, I mean I have to know his name to talk to him directly" I stated

"Its Mary Gowland" Boris laughed.

I tried not to laugh. I've met guys with feminine names, but never a guy named Mary. "Let me guess he has issues about his name" I said

Boris nodded "If you call him Mary he'll go crazy" He said

"figures" I muttered. "Then I'll be sure not to call him that" I said with a smirk

Boris just smiled.

Alice only laughed "its kinda like you and your nickname my sister gave you" she said.

Alice just had to remind me how much I hated the name Lorina gave me. Lexie, it was so feminine, it is a good name in all but I hated being called Lexie, it just didn't fit me like Alexis and Alex does.

"Whats her nickname?" Boris asked

Alice looked at me.

I had the "don't you dare!" look on my face.

"Well Alexis has 2 nicknames, I call her Alex while my sister calls her Lexie" Alice said.  
"Dammit!" I yelled. I crossed my arms "I told you not to tell anyone my other nickname! You know how much I hate it!" I complained

Alice only laughed. "See, when someone calls her "Lexie" she loses her temper" she said.

Boris laughed "I can see that" he said "but why do you hate that nickname?" he asked as he looked at me.

"Because its to feminine and it just doesn't fit me" I stated. "It would be a good name for someone who is the total opposite of me or maybe a dog or cat" I said "but not me"

Boris just smiled "I think its kinda cute" he said "not the being named for someone opposite of you or a pet but I think that its kinda cute how you react to being called Lexie" He teased as he messed up my hair.

I blushed in embarrassment, I've never really been called "cute" by anyone other than my brother and my dad.

"But I wont call you that if you don't want me to" Boris said with a smile

I blushed even more. Most of the time, when Lorina calls me Lexie in front of my friends, my friends would start calling me Lexie. "T...Thanks" I stuttered.

Boris only smirked. "I can call you Alex right?" he asked.

I nodded "of course, you could call me Alex or Alexis, but not Lexie got it" I said as I crossed my arms.

Boris nodded.

Alice just smiled and headed back inside the clock tower "I'll see you soon Alex" she said as she waived goodbye.

"yeah see ya Alice" I said.

After Alice went back inside the Clock Tower, Boris looked at me. "Shall I take you back to the castle, or do you want to have some fun at the amusement park?" he asked

"hm..." I thought as I placed my pointer finger on my lower lip "I'd like to see the rides you have at the amusement park" I said "so lets head to the amusement park" I said with a smirk

Boris nodded "Alright lets go" he said as he took my hand and held onto it as we walked in the direction the Amusement park was in.

I looked at Boris and slightly smiled.

"Well, Well, Well what do we have here?" A familiar voice said. I looked up and noticed that Blood, Elliot, Dee, and Dum were right in front of us.

"Nee-san!" The twins yelled as they ran to me and hugged me.

"Hey Alexis" Elliot said

"Hey guys....Blood" I said

"Why leave me out of the "Guys" part?" Blood asked with a smirk.

"I'm leaving you out cause I'm still mad at you" I said "I can hold a grudge for a LONG time" I stated. "and when I mean a long time I mean it" I sighed.

"Fine by me but that's what makes you so interesting, your cute temper" Blood said with a chuckle. "your temper makes me more interested in you" he teased.

Boris looked at me "are you on bad terms with the Hatter?" he asked

"Damn right I am!" I said as I let go of Boris' hand. "I mean I dont really want to be around a person who wants me to be around them just cause I'm a foreigner" I stated as I closed my eyes and shrugged.

"But we want to be around you" Dee said

Dum nodded "yeah! And not cause your a foreigner! Its cause your our nee-san!" he said

I just smiled at the Bloody twins and patted their heads. "I'll be sure to visit ya guys!" I said "and only for you guys and Elliot, not for Blood" I said with a smile

Elliot blushed when I mentioned that I'd visit.

Blood frowned "And where are you planning on staying?" he asked

"With Vivaldi, Peter, and Ace" I said.

"Just be careful around them"Blood said "don't trust them"

I looked at Blood "your acting like living with them is a bad thing!" I said "or are you just jealous that I'm living with them and not you" I stated as I glared at Blood.

"Don't be ridiculous" Blood said "i just don't like them" he stated.

"See, we're even, you dont like them and I dont like you" I said as I walked past Blood. "come on Boris lets go to the Amusement park and have some fun" she said as she turned around and smiled at him.

"We wanna come too!" Dum said.

Dee ran towars me "Yeah!"

I shrugged "sure why not" I said "I mean the more people the more fun it'll be" I said.

Blood just smirked "then I'll join" he teased.

I glared at him "suit yourself" I said.

* * *

Okay I know I told you guys I'd update it sometimes this week but heck I got bored while waiting for my Algebra class to start so I just started to write this and I just decided to post it up now to get it out of the way. Though I wont do any more writing today since I have to write a paper and do the rest of my Algebra HW and study for my Algebra test tomarrow. So I wont update till tomarrow or Wednesday.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

We finally arrived at the Amusement park. I smiled "SWEET!" I yelled I looked around. "Ah there's cotton candy!" I said I ran towards the roller coasters.

Blood looked at me.

I turned around and saw Blood looking at me.

Blood just smiled "I never knew you had such a childish side" he said.

"nee-san's childish side is cute!" Dee and Dum said in unison.

I blushed. "D...Don't be ridiculous" I said. "You guys know I havnt been to an Amusement park in a long time!" I muttered "so of course I'd act childish"

"Dont worry being at an amusement park brings the child out of every one of us" Boris laughed.

I nodded "Yeah!" I said.

Blood just smirked. He then sighed and walked up to me and placed his hands on my shoulder "listen to me since I'm going to say this only once" he said "There were other reasons why I wanted you to stay with us at the Hatter Mansion. You interest me" he said "not cause your a foreigner, its your personality that makes me so interested in you" he said

I blushed and pushed him away "I forgive you....but I still wont completely trust you" I said as I walked away from him.

"Nee-san! Nee-san!" the twins said as they they pulled me towards the Roller coasters. "Go on this ride with us" they said.

I looked at Boris.

"Go ahead, I'll get the old man so you can meet him" Boris said with a smirk.

I then nodded "Alright lets go" I said.

After we got off the roller coaster I could barly walk. It went so fast it made me dizzy. Dee and Dum had to help me stay on my feet.

"Maybe that roller coaster was to fast for you" they said

I slightly laughed "probably, but it was fun" I said.

Blood chuckled and got up off his seat. "Boys I'll take over" he said

"Alright Boss!" Dee and Dum said with smirks on their faces.

Blood then held onto me. The way he held onto me made my face turn red. He was so gentle. "You okay?" he asked

I nodded "Yeah I'm fine" I said.

Blood just smiled. "Your face is red" he teased

I just looked at Blood "Shut up" I said.

"Ah Alex!" Boris said as he ran towards Alexis.

"Alex?" Blood said

"my nickname" I said.

Boris looked at Blood noticing that he was holding onto me. "What are you guys doing?" he asked as he kept looking at us.

Blood just smiled "Alexis just got off the roller coaster, it seems like it was to fast for her that she could barely walk without someone holding onto her" he said

Boris just sighed "I see" he said. He then turned his attention to me "Oh, and my old man wants to meet you" he said. "He'll be on his way. He just has to finish something"

I just nodded "Alright" I said

"Now" Blood said as he picked me up. "You should sit down." he said

"Hey! I can walk on my own!" I said as my face turned red. "Put me down!"

Blood laughed. "don't tell me you've never had a man carry you before"

My face turned even more red. "Shut up" I said as I looked away from him. Blood was right, I've never had a man actually carry me bridal style before. It felt a little nice but it was completely embarrassing.

Blood just smiled and placed me down on the chair. He sat right next to me.

I kept looking away from Blood. 'He sure does know how to treat girls' I thought. Now I'm kinda sounding like our relationship was a love-hate relationship. It was kinda weird.

"Oh hey old man!" Boris called out to his boss. He then ran to me and helped me up off the chair "This is Alexis" he said

I looked at him "You must be Gowland right?" I asked

Gowland nodded "The one and only!" he said with a smirk. "Boris you're right she does look a lot like Alice" he said with a smile.

I sighed. A lot of people sure do like to compare me to Alice. Somehow, Alice's name appeared in just about everyone's sentence, it made me feel jealous of her.

Boris looked at me. "You okay?" He asked. "You look pale"

"I'm fine" I lied. I didn't want to tell him I'm jealous of my own cousin. I gave him a half smile and noticed the worried look on Boris' face. "Dont worry about me I said I was fine" I said as I walked away. I felt totally lonely, I've never exactly felt lonely before. Everyone only refers me to Alice's cousin and not as me, Alexis. I just smiled trying to cover my feelings.

"Oh that remindes me" Gowland said as he handed me a pass. "Here, this is a pass where you can go on any ride and play any game for free" he said with a smile.

I just smiled "thanks Gowland" I said. I then turned around. "I better get going" I said. "I dont want Vivaldi to worry 'bout me" I said as I walked out of the Amusement park.

"Is it just me or did she seem upset about something" Gowland said

Boris shrugged "She was fine about 20 minutes ago..." he said

I sighed as I overheard what Gowland and Boris were talking about.

Blood walked up to me.

"If your worried about me, don't be I'm completely fine" I said while crossing my arms. "Geez how many times do I have to say that" I muttered. I then walked away and headed the direction where the Castle of Hearts was at. I was surprised that I actually remembered where it was at.

"Oh Lady Alexis" one of the Maids said. "you're back"

I smiled "Yeah" I said.

"Just in time, we just finished getting your room set up" another maid said with a smile.

"Thanks...sorry for all the trouble" I said "It must have been a lot to do since you have other things to do"

"No, No its alright" they said. "The Queen said it was more important than the other jobs"

'they're very obedient...' I thought. "I...I see" I said.

One of the Soldiers walked up to me. "I'll take you to your room Lady Alexis" he said.

For some reason. Being called Lady Alexis sounded very weird. It made me feel a bit uncomfortable being called something so formal.

"Thanks" I said.

The soldier then took me into my new bedroom. "Your room is right across from Sir Peter and right next to Sir Ace's room" he said "If you need anything you can just ask them" He said

I nodded "Alright" I said. I then opened the door to my room. The bed was much larger than the room I slept in last night. It looked like a bed meant for a princess. The Blanket was a thick silk blanket with flowers all over it. I headed over to the dresser and it was full with ball room dresses, not to mention pajamas. The room also had a few stuffed animals in it.

"You like it" Vivaldi asked

I turned around "yes" I said with a smile. "But isnt this a bit to much?" I asked

"Non sense" She said "We wanted you to be comfortable so we had people put a bunch of stuff that will make you feel comfortable while you're here with us" she said.

I just smiled "thanks" I said. "But whats with the stuffed animals"

"You dont like them?" Vivaldi asked.

"No I love them but I dont understand" I said.

"We thought you'll feel more at home with stuffed animals in the room. You like cute things right?" she asked as she tilted her head.

I nodded. "yes I love cute things. I have a huge collection of stuffed animals in my world..." I said "but I have them in boxes cause my room is small"

Vivaldi smiled and sat on the bed. "what kind of cute things do you own?" she asked "We'd like to know more about you"

"I own a bunch of stuffed animals, some cute necklaces and earnings and some cute slippers with cats on them" I said.

"We would like to see them one day" Vivaldi said.

"But most of my stuffed animals are cats and teddy bears" I said "mainly because I love cats and teddy bears" I said with a smirk.

Vivaldi smiled "We love them too!" she said "we have so much in common!" she said as she held onto my hands.

I just smiled. "Yeah I guess" I said. Once Vivaldi let go of my hands, I put my headband off.

"Are you going to bed already?" she asked

"Nah I'm just going to take a quick nap...being at the amusement park tired me out a bit" I said as I slightly laughed.

"Alright, we'll leave you alone" Vivaldi said with a smile.

"Thanks" I said 'Vivaldi is so kind!' I thought with a smile. I then jumped onto the bed and stuffed my face into the pillow which was extremely comfortable.

Vivaldi smiled and walked out of the room.

* * *

Okay...I got Chapter 6 done.

I just decided to write it since one of my classes were cancelled. So I just decided to write chapter 6 since I had nothing to do and I didnt have my DS with me lol plus I brought my laptop to school so i could work on my paper that I have been working on for my english class.

I know I havnt been writing that much Romance but Alexis and Alice are starting to get to know everyone and all. But Alexis is of course close to Boris (since he's a cat) and Ace (since he was her first friend there) so yeah....In future chapters I'll put more romance in it. I'll have Chapter 7 up sometimes tonight. I'm just thinking of writing atleast 2-3 chapters a day and posting them whenever I have the time to. Which lately I've had a lot of time free due to me finishing my HW and doing some studying.

Chapter 7 might be up tonight or tommarrow it all depends if i'm lazy or not after my classes.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

It was dark when I woke up. I couldn't sleep anymore. I slept so much I couldn't go back to sleep. I sighed and got out of my room. I headed towards Ace's room, just when I was about to open the door. I shook my head 'no I shouldn't....' I thought 'he might be asleep already'

"Alexis?" Peter said. He looked at me "what are you doing?" he asked

I blushed "N...Nothing I..." I stuttered. "I...I'm sorry for waking you up"

"You didn't wake me up...I just couldn't sleep" he said.

I sighed "I cant either...I already took a long nap..." I said "I didn't expect it to be that long but it turned out that I slept though just about the whole day"

Peter laughed "You're an interesting girl" He said as he patted my head.  
I slightly blushed "No i'm not...." I said "I'm just Alice's cousin" I said as I looked down.

Peter looked at me. I could tell he seemed worried. "are you jealous that people only see you as Alice's cousin and not as you?" he asked

I lifted my head and my eyes widened. I sighed then nodded and looked back down.

Peter just smiled. "Dont worry, no one in the castle thinks of you just as Alice's cousin" he said "including me" he siad "You're completely different" he said

Peter's words hit me. I felt a bit happy he said that. "How different?" I asked as I looked up at him. I really wanted to know what people thought of me. But first off I wanted to know what Peter thought of me.

Peter looked up then back down at me. "Well you're much nicer to me then Alice is" he said. "You are more sensitive to what people think of you" He then patted my head "but thats what makes you...well you" he said. "You're a really good kid you know"

I looked at Peter and blushed. His words really cheered me up. I then smiled "Thanks..." I said. "You know...thats the most nicest thing I have heard from anyone here...." I stated.

Peter looked at me and smiled "Your welcome" he said.

"And I"m not a kid! I'm just short" I said. I crossed my arms and sighed. I then headed back into my room. I turned around and noticed Peter was following me. "why are you following me?" I asked.

"You seemed lonely" he said as he turned into his rabbit form. "I'll stay with you intil morning."

I looked at Peter's rabbit form. 'cute' I thought. I then sat on my bed. "Why'd you turn into a rabbit?" I asked.

"You like animals right? I thought that if I'm in my rabbit form you'd feel less lonely" he said as he got up onto my bed. He sat down next to me.

I looked at Peter and started petting him 'he's soft' I thought "You're fur is soft...." I said

"Yeah its softer than most rabbits" he said with a smile

I nodded "But I know someone who has softer fur..." I said. "my cat" I said "she's a long haired calico" I said.

"You like cats?" he asked

I nodded once more "I love them" I said. I lied down on my bed. "I miss my cats....so much...." I said as I closed my eyes "they're like my best friends" I said

Peter sat next to my head and patted my forehead.

"I was never really good at making friends.......No matter how nice I was people in my world didnt really like me" I muttered. I then turned to Peter. "to tell the truth...in this world I can be myself and show everyone the real me" I muttered "I feel more confident in this world and I'm more comfortable talking to people here" I said with a smile.

Peter smiled "I'm glad you can be yourself here..." he said "you like it here right?" he asked as he tilted his head.

I nodded "I really love this place" I said "mainly because I have confidence, and I'm making friends...if I had the choice to stay here forever...I probably would" I smiled. "Thats only if I had the chance to go back and get all of the things that are important to me"

Peter's eyes widened. He then laughed "You are the total opposite of Alice" He said "I asked her the same thing...and she refused on staying here" he said

I laughed "thats just so Alice-like" I said.

Hours passed, Peter and I kept talking non stop but ended up falling asleep together. When it was morning, I was still out of it.

The only things I heard was Ace talking to Peter.

"Wake up Princess!" Ace teased as he poked me on the cheek.

Peter sighed "Ace you should probably leave Alexis alone...." Peter said.

"But that's no fun" Ace complained as he continued to poke me.

My eyes slowly opened I groaned and sat up "I'm awake so shut up already" I said. I was never really a morning person. When people woke me up I'd always be in a bad mood.

Ace laughed "Your hair is all messed up" he teased

I sighed "Obviously" I said as I stood up on my bed and messed up Ace's hair "now you have messy hair" I said as I jumped off the bed and landed on my feet.

Ace laughed once more.

I then looked at Peter and Ace. I cleared my throat. "Get out" I said

Ace and Peter looked at me.

"Why?" Ace asked

Peter looked at Ace and sighed.

I blushed "Do you plan on watching me get dressed?" I asked

Ace smiled "You'll strip for us?" He asked

I blushed even more. I've seen Ace's weird and awkward side before but I've never heard him say something so perverted.

Peter walked out. "come on Ace" he said

"I wanna see Alexis strip" Ace said with a smirk.

Peter walked back in and dragged Ace out of the room.

I looked at Peter "Thanks Peter" I said with a smile.

Peter just smiled. "be sure to lock the door" he said

I nodded. I then closed the door and locked it. I then blushed and fell to the floor 'stupid Ace! Saying such a perverted remark....' I thought. I got back onto my feet and got dressed. Instead of wearing the dress I normally would wear. I wore something more comfortable, I just put on a shirt, shorts, a skirt over the shorts, and a coat. I then put my hair up differently then headed out.

Peter and Ace looked at me.

Ace tilted his head "Who are you?" He asked

I sighed "Ace your such an idiot!" I said. "Just cause I'm wearing something different, and put my hair up diffrently it doesnt mean you have to ask who I am!" I muttered.

Peter chuckled. "Alexis Its kinda weird that your wearing clothes like that" he said

"What this is what I would normally wear in my world. The dress...Alice's cousin made it for me on my 18th birthday" I said.

"So your a tomboy?" Ace asked

Peter only sighed.

I only shrugged "Not really, I'm not a tomboy and I'm not feminine, I'm in between..." I stated. "besides I cant keep on wearing that dress forever" I said

"that is true, I guess thats why the queen bought you some clothes" Peter said.

I nodded. "yeah" I said. My stomach then growled "I'm hungry Peter" I said

Peter smiled.

"since when did you two get so close?" Ace asked.

"Since last night" I said

Peter nodded.

"I wanna be close to you!" Ace said as he held onto me.

I looked up at Ace and sighed "if you wanna be close to me, stop being so weird and saying perverted things" I said "if you stop...then I'll like you more" I said "now let go of me I can hardly breathe"

"I don't wanna" Ace complained as he kept holding onto me like he was a lost child clinging onto a stranger crying for his mother.

* * *

Alright chapter 7 is now up. I was going to write it yesterday after class but i got distracted by watching TV and playing video games. So i just wrote it while I was waiting for class to start since my 2nd class of the day was cancelled (again!) so yeah...

Ace and Peter see the other side of Alexis. Well the way she actually dresses that is. Alexis isnt exactly feminine or a tomboy, Which is kinda like me, I'm not to feminine and I'm not tomboyish either lol. Alexis begins to respect Peter.

Yet again not much romance. But there was a little romance between Peter and Alexis in this chapter but not that much.

Next chapter Preview: Alexis and Alice go to the Amusement park (or funpark or whatever they call it, I call it the amusement park lol) to have some fun since Alice hasnt shown up a lot yet. But dont worry! She'll come up every chapter or two lolz!


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

It has been a whole month since I came to wonderland. To tell the truth, I like it more then my own world. Its more interesting in many ways. Like how I can make friends here easily, good looking guys, a guy that looks like my brother and more.

I headed over to the clock tower to visit Alice. I knocked on the door only to have Julius answer. "hey Julius!" I said with a smile.

"Oh...you" he said

I looked at Julius "I have a name" I said "Alexis!" I said.

Julius just glared at me "So what do you want?" he asked

I just looked at Julius, he seemed like a nice guy but he's way to quiet and lacks communication. "I'm here for Alice, I wanna see my cousin" I said as I crossed my arms.

"She's not here at the moment" he said.

I then walked in "Then I'll just for her here" I said "if that's okay with you"

"Suit yourself" Julius said.

I looked around. The last time I was here, I didn't really get to see the inside. IT was completely full of clocks. Clocks always amused me. Mainly because of my grandfather who always worked on clocks. "You fix clocks?" I asked

Julius just nodded.

I just smiled "cool" I said

Julius' eyes widened. It was like he had never met a girl who was interested in clocks. "Whats so cool about it?" he asked

"My grandfather works with clocks too!" I said with a smile.

Julius went back to his desk and sat down and continued to work.

I sat across from Julius. "He used to teach me so much about clocks and tough me how to fix them as well" she said "I always found fixing clocks fun" I said "mainly because I get bored easily" I laughed.

Julius looked at me. It seems like I was boring him with talking non stop.

I scratched the back of my head "I'm sorry I'm going on and on....you must think i'm weird for talking so much"

Julius shook his head "not really..." he said. His face was slightly turning red "I've never met a woman so interested in my job" he said "other than Alice"

I just smiled. I never seen Julius blush. It was pretty cute. 'I wanna hug you' I thought.

Julius looked at me. "why are you so interested in clocks anyways?" he asked

"I dont know, I've been around clocks for years since I lived with my grandfather till I was 10" I said. "Since my mom left me, my brother, and my dad, my grandfather raised me and tough me many things...so I guess being around clocks so much made me interested in it" I stated with a shrug.

"I see..." Julius said as he went back to work.

I studied how Julius fixed the clocks. I was dying to help him but knowing Julius, he wasn't the type of guy who'd want any help.

"I'm back" Alice said as she walked into the clock tower. "Ah Alexis what're you doing here?" she asked.

I turned around "Alice!" I said as I got up. "I wanted to visit ya"

"I could see that" Alice said with a laugh.

"Lets go to the amusement park and have some fun!" I said as I grabbed Alice's arm.

"But I just got back" Alice said as she looked at Julius.

Julius looked up at us "Go ahead" he said

I smiled and ran up to Julius "Thanks Julius! I promise to bring her back before it turns dark" I said as I hugged him.

Julius' face turned a shade of red when I hugged him. I just smiled

"Bye!" I said as I waived goodbye to Julius. I then dragged Alice out of the clock tower.

Alice looked at me. "Whats with hugging Julius?" she asked

I tilted my head "it was my way of thanking him" I said "why do you ask? Are you jealous?" I teased as I smirked at my cousin.

"Not really..." Alice said. I could tell she was slightly lying. Maybe she had feelings for Julius. I couldn't blame her! I mean he's good looking, has a soft side, and is slightly cute when he's embarrassed.

"I'm just kidding" I said as I patted my cousin's shoulder "don't take things so seriously" I muttered.

Alice just laughed. "Oh I forgot to ask but where'd you get the outfit?" she asked.

"Vivaldi bought it for me....cute huh?" I asked.

Alice nodded. "yeah it suits you" she said with a smirk.

I just smirked "Its more comfortable" I stated "The dress Lorina gave me is alright but this outfit is more my style" I said.

"True" Alice said "so where are we going anyways?" she asked

"Earlier, Boris invited me over to the amusement park. So I thought that it'd be fun if I asked you to come along with me" I said with a smile "since we haven't seen each other in a while" I stated

Alice smiled. "Hey I'm just curious but....it seems that you like Wonderland a lot...." she said "why?" she asked.

It was pretty rare for Alice to ask why I liked things. I just smiled "well...." I said as I took a deep breath "I really love it here..." I stated "The people are nice here, there's a lot of action like in the movies I love to watch, and not to mention animal ears" I smirked.

Alice laughed

I laughed as well. "I also like how I can make friends here easily unlike in our world..."I stated

Alice nodded "I forgot you had a hard time making friends...." she said as she slightly laughed.

I just smiled as we headed to the Amusement park.

"Ah if it isn't Alexis and Alice" Gowland said

"Yo!" I said with a smirk.

Alice smiled "hey Gowland" she said

Gowland looked at me noticing my new clothes. "is this how you normally dress in your world?" he asked.

I nodded. "Is there something wrong with the way I actually dress?" I asked.

Gowland shook his head "no its just unusual....especially since you and Boris have similar tastes in clothes" he said.

I slightly laughed "Yeah I guess you could say that" I stated as I scratched the back of my head. I haven't really noticed that me and Boris have similar tastes in clothes.

"so what brings you two here any ways?" Gowland asked.

"Don't ask me, Alexis dragged me here" Alice sighed.

I slightly laughed. "I wanted to spend time with Alice since I havnt had any time with Alice since I got here" I said.

"I see...well have fun!" Gowland said

I nodded. "Got it!" I said giving him the thumbs up sign.

Gowland just laughed then headed back to whatever he was doing.

I then looked around looking for a ride to go on. I wanted to go on the Ferris wheel. Sure I was afraid of heights, but when I am on a Ferris wheel I feel more comfortable.

"Alice! Alexis" I heard Boris yell. He ran over to us.

"Boris!" I said with a smile.

"whats up I havnt seen you guys in a while" He said

"We're here to spend a little time together" Alice said "Alexis wanted to hang out with me since we havnt spent much time together" she stated.

"is that so! Can I join?" Boris asked as he looked at us.

"Sure why not!" I said with a smile. "I wanna go on the Ferris wheel!" I said as I pointed to the Ferris wheel.

Alice just looked at me. "But aren't you afraid of heights?" she asked.

Boris looked at me "Alexis...your afraid of heights?" he asked.

I nodded "Long story, short...I climbed a huge tree and fell out of it and hit my head" I explained. Just remembering what happened made me shiver. "Plus, I wanna try to get rid of that fear..." I stated with a sigh. "I don't want people to think I am afraid of everything which I'm not!"

Alice laughed.

I slightly laughed.

After going on a few rides, I was completely wiped out. I guess I had to much fun. I mean going on the roller coasters a few times with Boris since Alice didn't want to go on, then we went on the Marry Goround together, had snacks and talked, went on a few more rides, and lastly went on the Ferris wheel.

Alice sighed as she looked at me. "I think you had to much fun" she said

I slightly laughed "There is no such thing as to much fun Alice" I muttered.

Alice just smiled. "Ya know, I actually had fun....I know that you and I don't really have much fun together besides playing games and talking but being here at the amusement park with you was fun" she said as she helped me up.

I just smiled. It was rare for Alice to say things like that. "that's good" I said.

Boris just laughed. "Alexis you want me to walk you back to the Castle?" he asked.

I nodded. Even though I have been here for a while, I only know the way to the Clock tower. I always had a hard time going back to the Castle if I was here at the amusement park or at the Hatter Mansion.

"See ya later Alex" Alice said.

I nodded. "yeah" I said as I waived goodbye to my cousin.

After Alice left, Boris took me back to the castle.

"thanks for taking me...um..." I said. I didn't know if I should call this "home" or not cause its not really my home. "back to the castle" I said.

Boris smiled "no problem" he said as he messed up my hair. I didn't really like when people messed around with my hair but I didn't actually mind if he messed it up.

It was pretty dark at the castle. I knew that in this world one hour its light out and the next its pitch black. "See ya Boris" I said with a smirk.

Boris smiled. "later" he said as he left the Castle entrance.

* * *

Sorry I didnt update it in a few days. I was on writers block not to mention art block. So I was playing Harvest Moon: Animal Parade (one of my favorite games)

I kinda got lazy when Alexis started to spend time with Alice at the Amusement park. Mainly cause I didnt feel like writing about what they did. I just made it short and said that they had fun lol.

Chapter 9 will be up either tomarrow or Tuesday


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

When I returned to the Heart Castle, I headed into the bathroom to take a nice hot bath. My whole body was so sore from running and having to much fun. Just as I was taking off my clothes I felt like someone was watching me. I turned towards the tub and noticed that both Peter and Ace were in the tub.

Peter looked at me. "You didn't look before walking in did you?" he asked

"Your acting like its a bad thing" I said. "Whats wrong with me taking a bath with men I do it all the time with my dad and brother" I stated "So I know what a guy's body looks like"

Ace laughed "then we don't need these towels" he teased

I blushed "You dare take that towel off. I'll murder you in your sleep" I said.

Peter chuckled.

"But you said you know what a guy's body looks like" Ace said as he tilted his head. Man this guy is a total clueless idiot.

"Yes but it doesn't mean I wanna see you completely naked you moron" I said. "geez! You're so stupid" I muttered. I took the ribbon out of my hair that held it into a ponytail hid so Peter and Ace wouldn't watch me get undressed. I then wrapped a towel around my chest and joined Peter and Ace in the tub.

"then you think of us as your family?" Ace asked

I shook my head. "Not really" I said as I sat down. I felt like putting my whole head in the water to get my hair wet. Putting my head in hot water always made me feel more relaxed and calm for some reason.

"Then why did you get in the tub with us?" he asked

Peter sighed "Leave her be Ace" he said. "She can join us if she wants to"

I sighed as I put my head under the water.

"Ah she's trying to drown herself" I could hear Ace say. "She's committing suicide" he teased

I quickly got my head out of the water. "Idiot I'm not that stupid to commit suicide!" I said "Its a habit of mine to put my head underwater." I said "it relaxes me from any stress or whatever" I muttered.

"I didn't know a carefree girl like you can become stressed" Ace said as he sat close to me. The look on his face made me want to hit him for some reason.

I glared at Ace and sighed. "I can become stressed like any other person" I muttered. "From Homework, School, sudden changes in my life, or...." I said as my face turned a shade of red. "Liking someone...." I muttered.

Ace and Peter's eyes widened.

"you like someone?" Ace asked.

I cleared my throat. "O...Of course not! I don't plan to fall in love cause I don't know what it is" I stated. I of course didn't want to tell them about my loveless love life. Mainly cause I have never fallen in love before.

I of course didn't expect Ace or Peter to tell me what love is since I knew it didn't have an exact definition.

Ace looked at me then smirked. "that can easily be fixed" he teased as he lifted me up and placed me on his lap. "you're pretty light" he said as he noticed how light weighted I was.

I blushed "Why the hell did you put me on your lap?" I asked

Ace laughed "so I can hold onto you" he said with a smirk. He placed his chin on my shoulder and placed his hand on my chest.

Peter watched as Ace was somewhat sexually harassing me in the tub. "Ace you shouldn't do that" he said.

"Where do you think your hand is?" I asked as I looked at him

Ace just smirked as he got his chin off of my shoulder.

I looked up at him and took his hand off of my chest.

"Oh come on I wanted to feel your heart beat" Ace complained.

I rolled my eyes "you just wanted to feel my chest" I said "Pervert" I muttered as I pinched Ace's other arm that was around my waist.

Peter just laughed. "See what did I tell you" he said.

I got up and got out of the tub "Note to self...don't take a bath with Ace" I said to myself. I then headed into my bedroom with just my towel around my chest and holding my clothes.

"Lady Alexis please put some clothes on!" one of the maids said.  
"I will once I get clean clothes on me" I said. I never wore the clothes I wore right after a bath since they were dirty clothes. I then went into my room squeezed the water out of my hair and got into my pajamas. The pajamas I decided to wear was just a regular button up long sleeved shirt, and red pajama bottoms with cats on them. They were a bit to big on me but I always liked wearing large pajamas since they were comfortable to wear when I sleep. I stretched and headed out of my room and into the kitchen to grab a cup of tea. I then looked at one of the soldiers who was helping a maid prepare breakfast for tomorrow.

"Oh Lady Alexis" he said. "Do you need anything?" he asked

I shook my head "nope just getting a cup of tea and heading to bed" I said.

"I see" the soldier said.

The maid looked at me. "Those clothes are a bit to big" she said as she noticed how long the clothes were on me.

"Don't worry about it" I said "they're comfortable" I said with a smile.

"The queen would like to see you" The soldier said. "she said something about wanting to stay with you tonight" he said.

"you mean sleep with me?" I asked.

Both the maid and soldier nodded.

"something like that" he said.

I stretched and took a sip of tea. "Alright" I said. 'even though it'd be weird sleeping with a girl but heck I do it all the time' I thought. I always used to sleep with Alice and Lorina whenever I was over at their house. And I used to sleep with my mom before she left me, Lucas, and dad. After drinking my tea, I set the cup down and headed into Vivaldi's room.

"Alexis" Vivaldi said "We were wondering when you got home" she said

I slightly laughed "Home...." I said

Vivaldi nodded "Yeah this is your home while your here...so please call it your home" she said

I slightly nodded. "If you want me to....but it feels weird calling this "home" I said.

Vivaldi just giggled. "We expected you to..." she said "We know that its strange to you to call this your home" she stated.

"But if you want me to I'll call it my home" I said I didn't really want her to feel upset mainly cause she took me in and treated me like a sister. I just smiled. "by the way...why do you want me to sleep with you?"

Vivaldi smiled and walked over to me and hugged me from behind. "because we wanted to get to know you better" she said.

"Oh..." I said. In my mind, there were 2 "getting to know you better" definitions. One of them was to talk and hang out while the other one was well...stripping and touching. I shivered every time I thought of that.

"are you cold?" Vivaldi asked "Your shivering" she said

I shook my head. I didn't want to tell her that I had weird thoughts of what she said. She'd think I had a perverted mind and to tell the truth...I'm not really perverted but the way people say some things makes me think perverted thoughts.

Vivaldi then headed into her bed. She patted her bed informing me to get on the bed.

I tilted my head and got in the bed.

"Now get some sleep, tomorrow we will take you somewhere fun" she said.

Fun for her was basically looking at cute things. Her view on fun was completely the opposite of mine. My view on fun was playing video games late at night, reading books or comic books in the dark, and going to amusement parks. I just nodded and lied down and fell asleep hoping Vivaldi wouldn't pull anything weird on me while I was sleeping.

* * *

Sorry I didnt update earlier, for some reason FF wouldnt let me update...

Ace is so perverted and silly lolz Ace should have listened to Peter.

Okay, next chapter, Alexis meets Nightmare (finally, i think I've introduced every character but him) She also meets Alice in her "dream" as well. It will probably be up tomorrow


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

I woke up and noticed something. I wasn't in bed I was in a weird "realm" of some sort. "Ah where the heck am I?" I panicked.

"Calm down Alexis" I heard Alice say.

I turned behind me and noticed Alice and some silver haired man with an eye patch. "Alice!"

Alice just smiled

"By the way who's the guy with the eye patch" I asked

"Oh this is Nightmare" Alice said.

Nightmare only smiled at me "Alice told me a lot about you, I'm surprised you had the guts to follow Peter" he said.

"And whats that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Oh nothing" He said "I'm just surprised someone other than Alice came to Wonderland" he smiled.

"oh..." I said. "Let me guess this is some sort of "Dream world" am I correct" I asked as I tilted my head.

Nightmare nodded "Correct" he said.

"Interesting" I muttered. I brushed my bangs and put it behind my ears. I noticed that since I was here, my hair started to grow slightly longer, mainly my bangs.

Nightmare just looked at me "your an interesting person, not only did you follow Peter into wonderland, but I've seen into your past noticing how different you are here from in your actual world" he said.

I nodded "I guess I'm a total different person here then in my world" I stated.

Alice nodded "I noticed that as well" she said. "but you're still the same around me" she noted.

I nodded once more. "Well yeah we're cousins of course I'd act the same around you" I muttered. "Plus I'm tired of being the person I was" I stated as I stretched. "Change is good right?" I asked Alice.

Alice nodded "yeah I guess you can say that" she said.

Nightmare just smiled "I'm surprised how going to a different world changes a person" he said as he heard that I wanted to change.

I only shrugged "its not that, being here makes me feel more..you know confident in myself" I stated. "I mean people here are easy to get along with unlike people in my world."

Alice nodded.

I sighed "maybe because I hate the people up in my world, they always judge people by their looks or their personality.." I muttered. "its stupid" I stated after I crossed my arms. I let out yet another sigh. "Hell if I had a a choice to stay here, I would" I laughed.

Nightmare chuckled. "Now this is what is interesting about you" he said.

"You mean my choice of staying here?" I asked.

Nightmare nodded "and your personality" he said.

I placed my hand on my cheek and slightly blushed."Hehe...don't make me blush!" I teased. I was never really used to people complimenting me. It embarrassed me.

Alice slightly laughed noticing how embarrassed I was. "You really arnt used to people complementing you are you?" she asked.

I nodded "well yeah Alice" I said "remember how no one really complemented me or liked be cause I was to quiet or to stubborn?" I asked. Back in the world Alice and I came from, I rarely made friends since I was to quiet and had a quick temper. I then sighed "So since this is a "dream world" when do I wake up?" I asked as I looked up to Nightmare.

"You wake up whenever you wake up" he said.

"Great...knowing me I'll be sleeping for hours" I muttered. I always hated that about me.

Nightmare looked at me "why's that?" he asked

"I stay up late sometimes and I end up sleeping in" I muttered.

"I see..." Nightmare said.

It has been about 10 hours since I went to bed. I decided to just chat with Nightmare and Alice in this so called "Dream World". When I woke up. It was the sound of Ace slamming the door to his room which was pretty loud since his room was far away from Vivaldi's. I knew it was Ace because he was the only one besides me who slammed doors in the entire castle.

I moaned. "What time is it?" I asked myself. I yawned and got up out of bed. I then headed to where Ace was at. I always knew where Ace was at because he'd get lost easily just about anywhere. "Ace" I said.

"Ah morning Alexis" Ace said with a smile. "did you sleep well?" he asked

I just sighed "I guess you can say that" I muttered. "but why'd you have to slam the door? I heard it all the way from Vivaldi's room" I said.

Ace's eyes widened "You slept with the Queen?" he asked "You're such a pervert" he teased.

I sighed once more. Ace was just so stupid "I'm no pervert, you are. I mean grabbing my...." I hated saying breasts it was embarrassing to say. "Chest" I said.

"you mean your breasts?" he asked

My whole face turned red. "Y...Yeah" I stuttered.

"I told you I was feeling the beat of your heart" he said

I rolled my eyes "like I believe you!" I muttered. "you put me on your lap for god sake!" I complained "and placed your chin on my neck it was like you were trying to seduce me in the bath tub you perverted knight" I yelled as I pinched Ace's cheek.

Ace kept laughing like an idiot.

"Moron" I muttered. I then let go of him and walked away.

"Hey since you slept with the Queen and Peter, does that mean you plan to sleep with me?" he asked with the most stupidest smirk on his face.

"I'd rather die then to sleep with a perv like you" I sarcastically muttered. "and just to let you know, Peter didn't sleep with me! We were just talking and I just happened to fall asleep" I stated as I crossed my arms and walked away. I walked towards the kitchen and grabbed a cup of milk, some left overs and a piece of toast.

"Lady Alexis you'll be eating soon with the Queen" one of the 4 maids said.

I looked at the maids. "I actually kinda have plans" I said "I'm going to meet Alice and have breakfast with her, Boris and the Bloody twins" I said. "Tell the Queen I'm sorry for not being able to join" I said as I ran off.

I ran towards the Clock Tower and barged in. "Alice" I said.

"Ah good morning Alex" Alice said.

"nee-san!" The twins said as they ran to me and gave me a hug.

Boris turned towards me. "Hey Alexis whats up? I didn't know you were going to join us" Boris said.

"Actually I invited her" Alice stated. "She told me that she wanted to see you guys so I just invited her"

"you wanted to see us?" The twins asked as they looked up at me.

I nodded "I don't get to see you guys that much so of course I'd like to see you every once in a awhile" I stated as I smiled at the twins then patted their shoulders. I then stretched "come on lets go!" I said.

Alice only sighed. "I don't get why your in such a good mood" she said.

I stopped walking and looked at Alice "What I slept for 11 hours you know the longer I sleep the better my mood is" I said with a smirk.

"True...." Alice said "But isnt 11 hours a little to much?" she asked with a sigh.

"Yeah I guess its a little to much...." I stated with a sigh. "But whats wrong with sleeping in? I mean we aren't going to school so I can sleep in!"

Alice sighed "You have a point" she said.

"See!" I said "I told you" I then walked out of the door "come on lets go I'm starving!" I said "if I don't eat I'll die of hunger!" I sarcastically said.

* * *

Okay chapter 10 is finished.

I think i might have a little interview section with Alexis next. so if you think of interview questions please tell me! I'd like to use them.

In Chapter 11, Alexis, Boris, Alice, and the Bloody twins go out to eat, they meet up with Blood and Elliot and they decide to join them. Later in the chapter, Alexis decides to spend some time with Blood since he wants her to trust him.

Oh and just to let you know, there might be grammer problems if you see any please dont tell me I dont care about my grammer, Plus i'm way to lazy to fix it not to mention busy with HW, studying, and other things to worry about. Oh and I know the chapters are short. some people are telling me that its short. THe shorter it is, the longer the story thats what I think!


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

When we arrived at the cafe', I felt as if someone was looking at me. I turned to the side and noticed that Blood and Elliot were actually having breakfast here.

"Well if it isn't Alice and Alexis" Blood said with a smile.

"Gah! Blood" I said as I hid behind Boris.

Boris looked confused. "Alexis?" he said

Blood got up and walked towards Boris"Don't tell me your afraid of me" Blood said to me. "I told you I was sorry for making you mad...and since then you have been avoiding me"

I was avoiding Blood because I didn't completely trust him. He was just so obsessed about the fact that I was a foreigner that it bothered me.

"Alexis..." Blood said

I looked at Blood "I wasn't avoiding you" I lied "I've been busy with other things" I muttered.

Blood sighed "is that so?" he asked

I nodded.

"with that?" he asked.

'shoot!' I thought. "U...Um I've been helping the maids out at the castle, going to the amusement park to have a little fun, and sleeping in" I said

Blood chuckled. "So you've been avoiding me cause you just wanted to help out?" He asked

"Dammit I haven't been avoiding you! I've been busy stupid!" I said with a sigh. I cant believe I called the Mafia boss "stupid" but it was only to get him off my back. I mean he's been bothering me for some time now. "If I wasn't busy I would have visited the Mansion by now" I muttered.

Blood sighed "I see..." he said. He looked a bit disappointed.

Alice looked at Blood "why are you so interested in her?" she asked as she glared at Blood like being interested in me was a bad thing.

Blood looked at Alice "Are you jealous?" he teased as he lifted a strand of Alice's hair.

"Heh don't make me laugh" Alice said. I knew Alice was somewhat on bad terms with Blood since the day he made her cry. I hated him for that. "Now let go of my hair" she said.

Blood then let go of Alice's hair.

I sighed "what a pain" I said.

"come on why don't you guys join us?" Blood asked as he offered a chair to either me or Alice. I didn't know who he was offering the chair to but I didn't care.

"Fine, we'll join you this once" I said "but if you make me angry I dont know if I'll be able to hold in my anger for much long" I teased.

Alice sighed. She knew that whenever I got angry I could become a bit arrogant and a bit violent. But not as violent as the people here. Just a little bit.

"Alright I'll try not to make you mad" Blood said as he sat back down and sipped his tea.

Elliot looked at me. "Is it just me or is your bangs growing?" he asked as he noticed how long my bangs have gotten.

I shrugged "I dunno I havn't really noticed" I stated as I put my bangs behind my ears. It was weird on how my bangs grow faster then my hair. I always had to get it cut every 3-4 months because it'd get to long. "Why do you ask? Do you like girls with long bangs?" I teased

Elliot blushed. "I...Its not t...that" Elliot stuttered.

Alice laughed on how shy Elliot was being.

I just smiled "Just kidding" I said "and I'm growing my bangs out because maybe if I had longer hair, I'd look a bit more feminine and cute" I stated. I then took a sip of my tea that one of the waitresses gave me.

Alice then looked at me and smiled.

"Why do you tease me so much?" Elliot asked "Do you really hate me or something?" he asked

Alice just smiled. "She teases people a lot, its just who she is" Alice commented.

I nodded "Its not that" I said "I like Elliot a lot" I said. I kinda blushed since it sounded like I just confessed my love to him. "I just love teasing the people I care about" I stated.

"Yeah newbie hare!" the twins said

"Nee-san always teases us" Dee said.

Dum nodded "she teases us cause she loves us" he stated.

I slightly laughed "I guess you could say that" I said with a smirk.

"How come you don't tease me?" Blood asked.

I sighed "I do, but not as much Mr. Mafia Boss" I said as I closed my eyes and took a sip of my tea. "But I tease the ones I'm closer to" I muttered.

Boris slightly laughed.

"For example, I tease Boris cause he's a cute cat" I pointed out. "and you all know how much I love cats" I stated.

Blood just chuckled. "I don't understand why you love cats so much" he commented on my love for cats. "Does that mean you love the amusement park's cat"

Boris slightly blushed. "Its not that way" Boris said.

I nodded "Boris and I are just friends" I said.

I noticed when I said that Boris started to sulk. I didn't really mean to hurt his feelings. I do like Boris but I don't know what kind of like. For me, there are multiple types of like. One of them was like as friends, the other is like as family, and the last one was love.

"nee-san made Boris sad" the twins said.

I sighed. "I don't know what kind of Like it is" I stated. "for me there are multiple types of "liking" someone" I stated.

Blood took a sip of his tea "is that so" he said.

"What type of Like is there for you?" Elliot asked "I'm curious"

I sighed. "Basically friendship, family, or love" I stated as I took a sip of tea. I tried my best not to say something stupid afterwords since I was never used to saying the word "love" to people. I always had to be careful with what I said when it came to love.

"hm...then what are we categorized as?" Blood asked. "I would like to know"

I blushed and spit out my tea I then started coughing due to some tea went down the wrong tube.

Blood just smiled "Interesting...I've never seen that look on your face before"

I kept on coughing.

Alice and Boris patted my back.

"are you okay?" Boris asked

I nodded "Yeah....that question just caught me by surprise" I stated

"well I would like to know" Blood said as he handed me an extra napkin to clean up my mess.

I only shrugged "Right now, you all are just friends, nothing more" I said trying not to sound to harsh. "Though the twins are like little brothers to me so they're a bit more than friends for me" I stated.

Dee and Dum smiled "Yay! We're loved" They said with smirks on their faces.

I Just smiled.

"And maybe Elliot since he looks like my big bro" I commented as I pointed my fork at Elliot.

Elliot slightly blushed.

"and me?" Blood asked.

"Just a friend" I stated "I mean if you didn't say that you wanted me to live with you just cause I was a foreigner I would have liked you a bit more" I stated. I then got up and cracked my knuckles then cracked my wrists. I knew that cracking your knuckles was bad for you but its just a bad habit I cant get rid of.

Blood didn't say anything else after that.

Alice just smiled "We should get going" Alice said.

I nodded "yeah" I said "it was nice hanging out with you guys" I said with a smirk. "All this talking and hanging out made me tired..." I said as I slightly laughed.

"You're going to go back to sleep aren't you?" Alice asked.

I scratched the back of my head "Mind reader" I said with a sigh.

"Lazy" Alice complained.

I sighed "Damn right!" I smirked. I stretched and headed out of the cafe' with Boris following behind me.

Once I got back, I headed into my room and fell onto my bed then noticed Ace was on my bed sleeping. 'This idiot...' I thought 'I swear he has no idea where his room is' I just sighed. I was way to lazy to wake him up so I just let him sleep on my bed. My eyes felt real heavy 'so sleepy' I thought as I lied down and fell asleep.

* * *

Okay I noticed i posted the wrong chapter. Sorry about that, it was late last night and I was half asleep and posted the wrong chapter! Sorry once again that i had to make you wait.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Right before I fell asleep, Ace woke up. "Ah why are you in my room?" he asked

"This is my room you dimwit" I stated as I poked Ace's forehead "geez your such a pain in the butt" I muttered.

"Huh I thought this was my room" Ace said as he sat up and scratched his head.

I sighed. "Did you even notice the stuffed animals and the dirty laundry on the floor?" I asked.

Ace looked at me "are you one of those people who throw their clothes around their room?" he asked.

I nodded "yeah what about it?" I asked.

"does that mean you throw your underwear on the floor?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

My face turned as red as a tomato. "I...Idiot!" I said as I looked away. I didn't want to look him in the eye or I'd slap him and I don;t really like slapping or hitting people I care about.

Ace just laughed. "Ya wanna smack me don't you?" He asked.

I nodded "Well yeah!" I said. "but I don't like hitting people I care about"

Ace's eyes widened "hm...." he said. "you care for me?" He asked.

I nodded.

Ace then looked at me. "Then you wont be mad if I did this?" he asked as he pinned me down onto the bed.

My eyes widened. I never thought Ace was the type of guy to show this side of him. Sure he was somewhat perverted and crazy but I never knew he would pin a girl down. "W...What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

Ace just smirked. "You said you cared for me, so you wouldn't mind if I did this right?" he asked. For some reason, the look in his eyes were starting to scare me, it wasn't those playful eyes he normally had, It was more dark and scary.

I blushed. I looked away from Ace. I've never seen him so serious about something. I mean I knew he had a dark side which made him mysterious. But he's never sown his dark side to me. Sure he's shown Alice his dark side but never to me. The only thing on my mind was what he was planning on doing to me.

Ace sighed "Alexis look at me" he said.

I looked at Ace. "What?" I asked. I noticed his face was getting closer to mine. 'W...What the heck?!' I thought 'I...is he going to kiss me?'

Before Ace's lips touched mine, he got up "Just kidding!" he teased as he began to laugh.

I looked at Ace.

"You thought I was going to kiss you didn't you?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

I blushed and looked away. "W...Well yeah" I muttered.

Ace laughed.

I felt totally humiliated. Sure there was no one in my room besides me and Ace but I still felt upset, I got up and slapped Ace "You moron!" I yelled. I know I shouldn't have slapped him but he had it coming! I mean pinning me down, showing me his dark side, acting like he was going to kiss me! If I knew it was all a joke I wouldn't have let him do that.

Ace looked at me and placed his hands on my shoulder "come on it's just a joke" he said.

"Get your hands off of me" I said as I pushed his arm off my my shoulder. I don't know why I'm getting so emotional over things like that but it hurt when Ace said it was a joke. I glared at him "Your the worst" I said as I walked out of my room. I was completely furious I ran out of the castle as fast as I could.

"Alexis" I heard Peter say.

I turned around. I quickly wiped my tears. I'm surprised how what happened made me cry. I normally never cry about things like that but for some reason it just made me upset. I hated when people saw me crying.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"I don't know, I wanna get out of here..."I said as I bit my lip. "I've had enough" I muttered as I looked down at my black shoes. "Tell Vivaldi I need some time to myself for a few days...." I said. "I dunno when I'll be back"

"What just happened?" Peter asked in concern.

"hmph nothing" I said "nothing for you to be concerned about" I told him as I ran off.

I then headed towards the one place where I know I can forget about what happened and have fun all the time, the Amusement Park. There were other places I could go like the Hatter Mansion but I didn't really wanna get in Blood's way of his work, and lastly there was the clock tower, but I didn't want to disturb Julius since he's a workaholic and I'd only be bugging him if I were to live there.

"Oh if it isn't Alexis" I heard Gowland say. "what brings you here?"

I looked up at Gowland. "Nothing much, just wanted to know if I can stay here for a while" I stated.

"hey Old man whats going on?" Boris asked as he walked up to Gowland. "oh hey Alexis" he said with a smirk on his face.

Gowland looked at me"Why would you want to stay here, I thought you were living at the castle" he said.

"I felt a bit to spoiled" I lied I didn't really want them to know what actually happened at the castle. "Mind if I stay here for a while?" I asked as I tilted my head.

"I don't mind" Gowland said

Boris smirked "yeah, with you here you can have as much fun as you want" he said,

"That's what I was planning for!" I said "I want to have a bit more fun, at the castle it was a bit boring, not that I'm complaining or anything...but I need more "fun" in my life here" I stated.

"well you're always welcome here!" Gowland said as he patted my head.

I smiled "Thanks Gowland" I said with a smirk.

Gowland then looked at Boris "Now Boris go take her to your room" he said

"Why my room?" Boris asked.

"We don't have any spare rooms yet, so until we get a spare room for her, you'll share your room with her" he stated.

I looked at Boris. 'I wonder why he doesn't want to share his room...' I thought.

Boris sighed. "fine" he said as he looked down at me. "follow me" he said as he took my hand and headed into his room.

I looked around his room. It was what I expected his room would look like.

"Sorry it isn't much" Boris said. He took some blankets and put it on the floor. "you can take the bed" he said.

I shook my head "Boris its alright" I said "but you should take the bed, I mean it is your bed" I stated.

Boris just smiled "Nah its okay I don't mind sleeping on the floor" Boris said "I mean I'm a cat and you out of all people know that cats don't care where they sleep" he continued.

I slightly nodded "True, but its your bed I don't want to take your bed away from you" I said.

"Either you sleep on the bed or we share it" Boris said.

I blushed, I know I should be used to sharing a bed since I have already shared a bed with Alice, Vivaldi and Peter. But Peter really didn't count, he was in rabbit form at that time.

"Why are you turning red?" Boris asked as he noticed that my face was turning red. "OH I get it!" he said with a smirk "you've never slept with a guy before haven't you?" he asked.

"Y...You can sorta say that" I stuttered. "wh...why do you ask?" I asked

Boris shrugged "Dunno, you're acting as if sleeping in the same bed with me is a bad thing" he stated.

"I...Its not" I said trying not to make Boris upset "Its just that I've never really slept with a guy other than my dad and my big brother" I said "I've never slept with anyone out of my family" I continued. "S...So of course I'd be a bit embarrassed about it" I stated.

Boris just sighed "Then you take the bed and I'll take the floor" he said "since you feel so uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed" he continued.

"It sounds like you really want me to sleep with you" I teased.

Boris blushed "no it was just an idea! I mean we were arguing and the idea popped into my mind" he stated.

I just smiled "fine I'll take the bed but if you feel uncomfortable sleeping on the floor, then you can just get in bed got it?" I asked. I should have really kept my mouth shut after saying "fine I'll take the bed" but the words came out of my mouth. Thinking about how weak I am against both cats and children made me sigh.

Boris then nodded "Got it" he said.

"but if you tell anyone about this deal, I'll kick you" I said as I slightly laughed. I wasnt actually going to kick him. I often say that I'll hurt someone when I wont, I'll probably yell and throw a fit but I will never hurt anyone unless they got me really angry, sorta like how I got upset with Ace.

Boris then smiled. He then grabbed my arm "come on lets have some fun" he said with a smirk on his face.

I only shrugged "sure why not" I said just before Boris dragged me out of his room and forced me to ride on an extremely fast roller coaster ride.

* * *

Okay I totally got bored so this is a bunch of random stuf that came into my mind. Ace tries to kiss her and says its a joke, it upsets her (I'd be upset if someone I liked or cared about did that to me) and goes to the amusement park to live there.

Still no romance. I'm working on it though! But Alexis does have some feelings for Ace and maybe some feelings for Boris and Elliot. And no romance with Alice yet, I dunno if I'm going to put any romance with Alice since the main character is Alexis, but if i did I'd probably pair her up with Julius since i'm an AlicexJulius fan. or maybe Elliot since Elliot is just so cute and we all know that Elliot "Loves" Alice lol and I can also see Alice with Elliot

I finally decided to do the interview, I already have 2 questions. So please ask away.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

I sat down on a bench completely wiped out. Curse Boris for forcing me to go on that fast roller coaster. Now I know how Julius feels about roller coasters.

Boris slightly laughed "I didn't expect you to pass out" He teased.

I sighed "You really know how to have fun don't you Boris?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"Of course" Boris said with a smirk. He sounded awfully confident when he said that. Probably because he always has fun.

I slightly laughed on how confident he was. "I can see that" I said.

Boris laughed as well. "Hey Alexis I'm curious" He said "What do you do for fun?" He asked as he glared at me.

"I normally just read books or comic books, help out my grandfather, and play piano" I stated. "I mean its not much but its the only things I call "fun" in my world" I sighed "boring eh?" I asked

Boris shook his head "nah not at all, its what makes you, well you" he said.

"ya calling me boring?" I teased.

Boris' eyes widened "No of course not!" Boris said "I'm just saying the things you like to do makes you who you are" he commented. "I mean I like the way you are" he said.

I smiled "I know I'm just kidding!" I teased as I patted his head. I then stood up and stretched. "I guess I better go visit the people in the Hatter Mansion, Dee and Dum told me they were dying to have a tea party with me" I said as I slightly laughed.

Boris nodded "Sounds fun" he said with a smirk.

"Yeah I guess" I said "I'll be back soon" I said.

Boris just smiled.

I then left the Amusement park and headed to the Hatter Mansion.

When I arrived, I was suddenly tackled by Dee and Dum.

"Nee-san! You came to visit like you said you would!" they said with smirks on their faces.

I just shrugged "I guess you could say that...I made no promises but I did say I can visit when I had free time" I stated with a sigh.

"come on!" they said as they dragged me over to the garden where Elliot and Blood were having tea.

"Oh if it isn't little Alexis!" Blood teased. I don't get why he always teased me. He either teased me about my height, or something else. He knew what made me irritated or angry.

I sighed trying to keep calm. "Listen I didn't come here for you to insult me or call me names, I'm here just cause Dee and Dum asked me to come" I stated. "and maybe to borrow a few books" I stated.

"I see, what types of books are you interested in?" Blood asked "I'm intereted in what you like" he said with a smirk.

I shrugged. "well...I like fairy tales, science fiction, fiction, and maybe romance novels but that's just about it..." I stated. "I also like comic books" I added in as I slightly laughed.

Blood chuckled "I see" he said. He then looked at me "please have a seat" he said as he offered me a chair which was right next to him.

I sighed. No matter how much I hated sitting by him or being near him, I did as he said so he wouldn't complain about me giving the twins or Elliot to much attention.

One of the workers then handed me a cup and poured tea in it.

I slightly smiled at the worker "thanks" I said trying to be polite.

Blood just smiled and started toying with my hair.

"Why are you touching my hair?" I asked as I glared at Blood.

Blood shrugged "no reason" he said "is there something wrong with me touching your hair?" he asked as he looked at me.

"No not really" I said. "you just look amused by just toying with my hair"

Blood let go of my hair and took a sip of tea. "I'm curious but do you have a lover?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

I blushed and shook my head "N...No why do you ask?" I asked. "and why do you care if I had a lover or not!" I said feeling a bit irritated.

"Actually I was just curious if you had a lover or not" he said

"Since when were you so curious?" I asked as I glared at him. "and just so you know, I've never had a lover so quit asking" I said.

Blood looked at me, by the look on his face, I think he knew something that I have been hiding. Which was basically the fact that Ace was flirting with me and played that terrible joke.

"What?" I asked.

Blood sighed "you seem depressed, you're not the loud mouthed girl you were the last time I saw you" he said. Something in his voice made him sound like he was concerned about me.

My eyes widened. I was shocked to hear that he felt as if something was wrong with me. "Something may have happened but it isn't any of your business" I said as I took a sip of tea.

Dee and Dum looked at me with concern. "Did something happen nee-san?" they asked.

I sighed "yeah but I'm not telling you guys cause you'll probably end up killing that person" I stated 'and I don't want that...' I thought.

After having tea, Both Dee and Dum went back to work for once, Elliot went back to his room to do paper work so it was just me and Blood.

I looked at Blood and sighed "don't you have any work to do?" I asked.

"Work could wait" he said "I'm worried about you" he said as he turned to me and lifted my chin with his finger. "you're not as energetic as you normally are"

I slightly blushed and turned my head. 'since when have you become so worried about me?' I thought. "If I tell you would you shut up about it?" I asked

Blood nodded.

I sighed then explained to him what happened earlier. (read chapter 12 if you haven't read it yet)

Blood sighed "I see so that knight was toying with your feelings eh?" he asked.

I nodded "you can say that...." I stated with a sigh.

Blood started playing around with my hair once again. "I see, if it were me, I would never tease such a cute girl like you" he said "I mean sure I tease you but not in the way that you explained it to me" he stated.

I blushed at his words. Somehow it made me feel happy. Why the hell did he have to be such a smooth talker? I sighed "Thanks I guess..." I said

Blood just smiled. "You know, since you're here, why not join me, I have to go somewhere and I wouldn't mind if you joined" he said.

"But isn't that Elliot's job?" I asked "I mean he's your right hand man after all"

Blood just smirked. "like I said, he has paperwork to do" he said "and I would like a cute girl by my side"

I slightly blushed on his comment of me being cute. "Why not ask Alice?" I asked.

Blood sighed "Alice isn't my type of girl" he said "your more of my type" he stated.

I looked at Blood and walked ahead of him "Oh really?" I asked "What about me do you like?" I asked.

"You never take no for an answer, you're strong willed unlike most girls, your sarcasm makes you interesting, not to mention you are NOTHING like your cousin" he smiled

I slightly blushed. Mostly everyone in this world always compared me to Alice. Blood is like the first one who thinks of me as just me and not Alice's cousin. Well there was Peter too but he didn't really count cause he first thought of me as just Alice's cousin. "I'm surprised, mostly everyone compares me to Alice and doesn't really you know...see me as me and not Alice's cousin" I stated.

Blood chuckled "trust me, you are nothing like her, your more easy to get along with" he said.

I slightly smiled.

"so think of this as a little date!" Blood smirked.

'D...Date?' I thought.

"After I'm done with what I have to do I'll take you anywhere you want" he said as he reached out for my hand.

I sighed "Are you spoiling me?" I asked.

Blood smirked "you can say that" he said "but I'm only do thing that cause I'm interested in you" he stated as he placed his other hand on my head to mess up my hair.

I swear, Blood loves to toy with my hair. I didn't really mind him flirting with me cause I'm somewhat used to it but when he toys with my hair its kinda uncomfortable, not because I don't like it when people touch my hair but it kinda embarrasses me. Since it made me feel as if I was a child.

After we finished whatever Blood had to do, we headed to a bakery for tea and cake.

"You like sweets right?" Blood asked as he sat down at a table.

I sat down across from him "you can say that, but I like spicy foods better" I stated.

Blood smiled "I see" he said

"But I also like sweets but I prefer spicy" I stated as looked at all the types of cakes and the types of tea.

"Hm....the more I get to know you, the more interested I am" he said "I mean you've changed, the day we met I thought you were a brat" Blood stated.

I slightly smiled "A brat eh?" I asked

Blood nodded. "but you're not what I thought you were, you're actually quiet cute and sensitive and I have noticed you have been hiding your true feelings" he pointed out.

"I guess you could say that" I sighed. I sat down at the table after ordering a strawberry cake and earl gray tea. I then looked at Blood "Why arnt you eating?" I asked.

Blood just smiled "just watching you is interesting enough. Besides I'm not really hungry" he said as he kept watching me eat.

"Why come here then?" I asked.

Blood chuckled "I just wanted to spoil you a bit" he teased.

I slightly blushed. Normally I didn't like it when people spoiled me but I actually didn't mind if Blood spoiled me, maybe because he treated me as an individual and not as Alice's cousin. "I...Idiot" I muttered.

Blood just smiled "Thank you" he said taking what I said as a complement.

'It wasn't a complement you moron' I thought with a sigh.

* * *

Alright chapter 13 is done.

It took me a while for this one, mainly because Blood is kinda hard to use when he's trying to "flirt" with Alexis. Meanwhile Alexis is just keeping her cool trying not to lose her temper....

I dunno when chapter 14 will be up. probably sometimes this weekend. Midquarter is this week and Spring break is next week. I might not really write any chapters during spring break since Pokemon Soul Silver comes out so yeah...


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

After going to the bakery with Blood we headed back to the Hatter Mansion.

"Alexis there you are! I've been looking all over for you!" A familiar yet annoying voice said.

I slowly turned around and noticed Ace.

"You've been gone for 4 days" he said.

I sighed "and who's fault is that?" I asked.

Ace looked confused.

I placed my palm on my face "You're completely hopeless you moron" I said 'I don't get why you're this stupid'

"You are completely clueless arent you?" Blood asked as he looked at Ace.

Ace shrugged "clueless about what?" he asked.

I sighed "just forget it. If you cant remember its no big deal" I muttered. I was really trying to keep calm though it made me sound a bit emotional but atleast I'm tryng to keep my cool. "If you ever do remember just remember this, I'll never forgive you" I stated as I pointed at him.

Blood just sighed. "come on Alexis I'll take you to my office" he said

"Hey are you the Hatter's woman now?" Ace asked.

I sighed "why would you care" I asked as I looked at Ace. I was starting to think he was getting jealous that Blood was taking me to his office only to get some books.

"What if she was?" Blood asked. "What would you do about it?" he said as he placed he put his arm around my shoulder.

Ace only shrugged "Actually I dont know" he said with a stupid smirk on his face. "Just dont get to close to her" he said.

I sighed and crossed my arms. "Why would you care?" I asked. "I mean you cant even recall what you did to make me so angry at you"

"Your attracted to me arnt you?" Ace randomly asked.

I blushed "H...Heck no!" I said looking away. "I'll never be attracted to a perverted twisted man like you" I yelled. I then headed into the mansion.

Blood followed me into the mansion.

"Alexis are you really attracted to that idiot?" Blood asked as he held onto my sholders.

I sighed "Not at all...at first I was but now I'm not" I said "besides, he's not my type" I stated as I crossed my arms.

Blood raised one if his eyebrows "you have a type?" He asked.

I nodded "Yeah....why do you ask?" I asked "its no big deal"

Elliot then walked in "Oh Blood your back" he said. He then noticed me. "What brings you here Alexis?" He asked.

"I'm here to take some books" I said.

"OH thats right" he said trying to recall why I was here earlier. "ehehe I kinda forgot that you came here for books" he laughed.

'Elliot can be so cute' I thought to myself. I just smiled "I forget thigns all the time!" I said "it happens to everyone"

Elliot slightly laughed.

'dammit want to touch his ears now....' I thought. I dont get why I'm so obsessed with people here with ears. Sure I'm not so obsessed with Peter eccept when he's in his rabbit form but seeing Elliot like this makes me want to grab onto his ears. But I knew how much he hated people touching his ears so I didnt.

Blood looked at me.

I tilted my head "what?" I asked.

"Nothing" Blood said.

I could tell that Blood was slightly jealous. I mean he knew about my obsession over animals and that I always looked at people with animal ears with this "amused" look on my face. To think that the mafia boss is jealous of his own right hand man. I then headed into Blood's office and looked through all the books.

Elliot slightly laughed "she seems so amused by all these books" he said.

"She likes to read" Blood said.

I turned around and grinned. I then turned back towards the books and reached for the books I could actually reach for. I then headed towards Blood and Elliot. "Thanks again for letting me borrow some books Blood" I said with a smirk.

"You know if you just lived here you can read all the books you want" he said

Elliot nodded "yeah It'd be fun if you stayed around here!" he said

I shook my head "I dont want to get in your way. I mean I'm just a burden to you guys" I said with a sigh. "You're work is more important then me" I said with a smile.

Blood looked at me. "Why do you say that with such a smile on your face?" he asked.

"Because its true, people in the Mafia are always so busy, so I dont want to get in your way" I stated. "I dont like being a burden" I always hated being a burden. That was one of the reasons why my mom left me, Lucas, and dad. Because I was a burden to her work especially since she was a workaholic.

Blood chuckled "You're not a burden, besides you're special" he said as he patted my sholder. "If you wanted time with us while we are working we would just take a break" he said

I blushed when blood called me "special". It was the first time a guy has ever called me "special".

"You know I'm living at the amusement park..." I said.

Blood then smirked "Then I'll just have to kidnap you" he teased.

I looked at Blood "Why would you want to kidnap me?" I asked.

Blood sighed. "because I want you to be close to me" he said as he toyed around with my hair once again. "and I really want to protect you"

I blushed. I didnt really know what to say after he told me he wanted to keep me close to him and protect me. It made me feel a bit happy someone wanted to protect me.

"I'll just have to talk to "Mary" about keeping you at the mansion!" Blood teased "and maybe tease him about his name" he said as he started laughing.

I just sighed. "Do what you want" I said.

"so your saying I can kidnap you if I wanted to?" he asked.

I sighed once more "as I said do what you want I dont really care if you kidnap me or not...but if you do...you'll probably regret it" I stated.

"what do you mean by that?" Blood asked.

"do you remember when I mention about my family?" I asked.

"hm lets see...you lived with your grandfather, your father and your brother" Blood said.

Elliot looked at Blood then at me. "What ever happened to your mother?"

I sighed "that woman left because I was being a burden" I said. I didnt really have any respect for my mother since she left. I only wanted attention from her, but with her being a workaholic, she left because she'd rather do work then to be around the ones who loved her. I then explained it to Blood and Elliot.

"So your afraid we'd leave you if you wanted attention?" Elliot asked.

I nodded.

"We'd never do that" Blood said "Listen, we're not like your so called "mother" we're nothing like her" he said as he patted my head "Besides if you wanted attention I'd give it to you"

Elliot nodded "Same here" he said

I blushed. "T...Thanks" I said.

"So does that mean we can kidnap you?" Blood asked.

"As I said, Do as you want but you better not regret those words you just said" I stated "if you do I'll just leave" I added in with a sigh.

* * *

Okay I'm on spring break and I'm somewhat on writers block so this chapter might seem a bit boring so dont complain to me cause I already know...

well It kinda turned out the way I wanted it to. Alexis will be kidnapped by Blood to make the story seem more interesting. She actually feels as if Blood, Elliot, and the twins need her more then Gowland and Boris do (which I will mention in chapter 15) and so on. I decided to make her mom run away from her family since she's a workaholic and would rather work then be around the ones who loved her (heartless woman lol) which triggers Alexis' want to be needed or loved and so on.

I dunno when I'll put up chapter 15. It all depends. I've been completely addicted to Pokemon SoulSilver. I finaly bought it X3 I've been waiting for so long! So far I only have 4 badges so yeah....

I'm open to ideas for future chapters since im on major writers block lol


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Somehow, Blood convinced Gowland to let me stay at the Hatter Mansion. Though he just had to piss Gowland off by calling him "Mary" I knew it was going to happen anyways so I had to hide somewhere so I wouldnt get shot since they started some sort of gunfight.

"See I told you I could convince "Mary" Blood chuckled.

I sighed and glared at Blood "Yeah by pissing him off" I said. "You just had to piss him off!I could have been killed for god sake!" I complained.

Blood laughed "Sorry" he said "but you didnt get hurt" he said

I sighed "you can be so stupid sometimes Blood" I said.

"Why thank you!" Blood teased.

Elliot then walked up to us. "Welcome back Blood" he said. He then looked at me. "Alexis" he said. He then looked back at Blood.

Blood sighed "she'll be living with us from now on" he said.

Elliot smiled "Seriously?" he asked

Blood nodded.

I nodded as well "Please take care of me!" I said with a smirk.

"Y...Yes" Elliot stuttered. He then headed back to his office to probably work on some paperwork.

I then looked at Blood. "So where is my room?" I asked.

Blood just smiled "next to mine" he said "I would have liked it if you would just sleep in my room but you probably would like your own room" he said.

I nodded. "I'm not really used to the whole "Sharing rooms" thing unless there is seperate beds" I stated. I wasnt really against the sleeping in the same bed since I always slept in the same bed with my big brother who wasnt even related to me, Alice, my dad, and of course Vivaldi, but it felt weird to sleep in the same bed with a guy who is "interested" in me.

Blood lifted an eyebrow and smirked "Then shall I put an extra bed in my room?" he asked.

"if the bed is a nice BIG bed then yes" I sarcastically said. No one really understood why I always wanted a large bed.

"Why would you want a Big bed? Wouldnt it be better if you just slept in bed with me?" Blood asked.

"No" I said "I'm the type of girl who will not sleep with a man unless I'm in a relationship with him" I stated with a sigh. "and I tend to move a lot in my sleep" I said

"then I would hold onto you" Blood said with a smirk.

I blushed and shook my head "No..." I said.

Blood just smiled and patted my head "I'm just kididng" he said with a smirk. He suddenly kissed my forehead "teasing you is just so fun". He then took me to my room. "if you need me, I'll be right next door" he said. He then left.

I went into my room and quickly shut the door trying not to make it slam but it actually made a slamming sound. I lied on the bed. 'Geez my life is starting to turn into one of those Shoujo manga that I read...' I thought. I sighed and placed my hand on my forhead. I blushed as I suddenly remembered that Blood just kissed my forehead.

About an hour passed. I decided to get off my lazy butt and go into the garden and look at the roses. Roses arnt exactly my favorite flower, I like them but they arnt my favorite. My favorite flower is probably sunflowers. I then noticed Blood was doing some paperwork outside while having tea.

I walked towards Blood "hey" I said.

"And where have you been?" Blood asked as he looked up at me.

I slightly blushed "My room...." I said "I was reading" I said.

Blood smiled "I see" he said.

I looked at Blood and noticed the big stack of papers next to him. "Um I'll just get out of your way...you're working" I said as I began to walk away.

"Alexis" Blood called out "its alrigth I was just about to take a break" he said as he got up and walked towards me "come with me....I want to show you a place I've never shown anyone, other than my older sister" he said as he held onto my hand.

My eyes widened. I was shocked to hear he had an older sister, and I was shocked he has some "secret" area that only him and his older sister knew about. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"I'll only show you, since I like you" he said with a smile.

I slightly blushed "Have you shown this "secret place" to Alice?" I aksed.

"No I havnt, I dont even plan to since I dont exactly like her" he said "I'll show only you" he said.

Hearing those words sorta made me feel special. Showing me, and only me a special place.

"here it is, my secret rose garden" he said.

I looked around. The roses were really beautiful. "Wow I havnt really seen this much roses before in my life, they actually do bring out the beauty in this place" I said.

Blood smiled "Thanks" he said

"how did you....exactly grow all these roses?" I asked.

"I never thought you'd ask" he said as he showed me how he grew the roses. It was sorta like Magic. I wasnt the type of person to believe in magic. I never believed in it and I never will but this was just plain amazing how I actually used some sort of "magic" to grow these beautiful roses.

"But why do you grow so much...dont you get tired" I asked as I noticed how tired Blood looked after using some of his Rose "Magic" or whatever it was.

"I grow it for my older sister, she loves roses, so these are are important to me" he said as he looked around.

I've never seen Blood like this. He normally would be a bit arrogant and rude but I've never exactly see his soft side till now. "you must realy love your sister" I said.

"You can say that" Blood said. "I'll do anything to protect these flowers...so she could be happy" he said.

I smiled. I then looked at Blood noticing he was somewhat tired. "You should sit down Blood" I said "you look tired"

Blood sat down on a bench and smiled "I'm happy your worried about me" he said with a smirk.

I slightly blushed "S...Shut up" I said as I sat next to him. I didnt exactly want to tell him I was worried about him.

"You know, I'd protect you the way I protect these roses" Blood said as he looked at me.

I looked at Blood "Are you flirting with me or are you just trying to make me feel happy" I asked as my face turned even more red.

Blood smirked "Both" he said as he placed his head on my sholder.

"H...Hey" I said.

Blood sighed "I'm tired let me use your sholder...." he said

I sighed as well "F...Fine" I stuttered.

"I know this is a lot to ask but since I'm busy most of the time...I cant take care of these roses" he said as he looked at me. "would you mind taking care of them...it will keep you entertained while you're here" he said.

I just smiled. "Sure" I said. "Since you asked so nicely....and since I love flowers"

Blood smiled "Thanks" he said as he closed his eyes.

I slightly blushed. It looked as if Blood and I was a couple. I just sighed and stayed still and let Blood take a nap on my sholder. Its the least I could do after all he's letting me stay here, he's given me a job, and he's shown me a place no one other than him and his older sister knows about.

* * *

Okay yet another Alexis and Blood chapter. Alexis kinda becomes nicer to Blood and begins to trust him since he trusts her and of coruse shows her his secret rose garden.

I'm actually am quite proud of this chapter, XionPhantress actually gave me the idea.

In the next chapter which was yet another idea by XionPhantress, Alexis begins her job as a gardener for Blood. and catches a cold after a storm (if there are any rainstorms in wonderland lol) Everyone in the Hatter Mansion is real worried about Alexis because she has been out in the rain for so long and thinks its real serious. Blood becomes a bit guilty becuase he was hte one who asked her to "protect" his flowers and didnt exactly know she would get sick if a storm hit.

so thats just a small preview on the next chapter. I'll probably post it up tomorrow or maybe late tonight since I plan to stay up late.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Its been at least 2 days since I move into the Hatter Mansion. I somewhat started my own schedule. I wake up, have breakfast with Blood and the others, read, have some tea with Blood, water the roses, and read some more then sleep.

But today, I couldn't tend to the flowers since it was raining. I sighed as I looked out the window.

"Awwww its raining!" Dee and Dum complained.

I sighed. I knew that the flowers didn't need my attention today since it was raining so I didn't go outside. But once I heard thunder I began to worry.

"Nee-san!" Dee and Dum said "come play with us!" They said as they pulled my arms.

I shook my head to get out of my thoughts. "A...Ah sorry guys I have something to do" I said as I quickly put on a rain jacket. I then ran outside and ran towards the secret flower garden. I wanted to protect it since it was my job.

"Lady Alexis get back inside" I heard one of the Butlers say.

I shook my head "I cant! I must protect the roses" I said as I continued running but ended up slipping and getting myself all muddy. I didn't care how dirty I got as long as I protected the flowers I was fine.

Once I reached the garden I looked at the flowers. I sighed in relief that nothing has happened to them yet. I just stood there in the rain and doing whatever I could to protect the flowers.

I don't know why I would do so much to protect these flowers, maybe because Blood was very fond of these flowers and because these flowers were grown by him and he worked so hard to make them so beautiful I didn't want to make all that work go to waist.

About 45 minutes later, the wind started to pick up and it started to rain harder. At this rate, I would probably pass out but I kept pushing myself to protect the roses.

"Alexis!" I heard someone yell.

I could barely hear who called out my name or see anything what-so-ever. It was to foggy and windy so I could barely open my eyes without getting something in my eyes. Before I knew it, my vision went blurry, my whole body went numb and I passed out.

"Alexis!" I heard a familiar voice say. I don't know who it was, either Elliot or Blood, or maybe one of the Butlers but I doubt it because they called me either "Miss Alexis" or "Lady Alexis"

I was conscious yet unconscious. I felt someone pick me up, I didn't know who but whoever it was carried me all the way inside.

"Quickly get some towels and try to dry her off and a warm blanket" I heard someone yell.

"Right away!" the butlers and maids said.

I slightly opened my eyes. My eyesight was completely blurry I couldn't see who was carrying me. I was going to say something, but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth.

"Here Boss" one of the butlers said.

When I heard the word "boss" I knew that Blood was carrying me. I would have guessed correctly since he was carrying me gently.

"B.....Blood" I said.

Blood looked down at me. "your awake" he said as he put me down and dried me off.

"T....The r....r....roses" I stuttered.

Blood sighed "they don't matter right now" he said "what matters right now is you" he said as he continued to dry me off. "Hey get her into some warm clothes" he yelled at one of the maids.

"Right away Boss" one of the maids said as they ran off to find some nice warm clothes for me to put on.

"B...But" I stuttered. Before I could say anything else. I passed out once again and this time, I wasn't half conscious.

When I woke up, my vision was still blurry but began to clear up. I noticed that Blood, Elliot, Dee and Dum were standing next to the bed. "W...Where am I?" I asked.

"Nee-san! You're awake!!!" the twins said as they jumped onto my bed and started to cry. I never thought these two would cry over me.

"Hey get off of her bed! She needs her space" Elliot yelled.

I covered my ears. Hearing someone yell gave me a headache. "Stop yelling" I said "My head is already spinning!" I said

"Ah....sorry" Elliot said.

"Nee-san we thought you were dead!" Dee said.

"You were out for 2 days" Dum said.

My eyes widened "2 days? I was unconscious for 2 days?" I asked.

Blood nodded. "Yeah....I shouldnt have asked you to check on the roses every day...especially on rainy days" he said. The way he said it made like he was extremely guilty.

"Its okay...." I said as I slowly sat up.

Dee and Dum finally got off my bed since Elliot dragged them off the bed.

"it was my choice, I wanted to protect something that was important to you" I muttered.

Blood looked down at his hands which were on his lap.

I noticed that Blood looked really guilty. I've never seen such a look on his face "Blood" I said.

"Um...We'll get out I think you two need time alone" Elliot said.

"Awww we wanna spend more time with Nee-san!" the twins complained.

"You guys have work to do!" Elliot said.

"Awww no fair!" Dee said.

"Nee-san needs us!" Dum complained.

Elliot sighed then dragged the twins out of the room.

I looked at Blood. "Blood" I said once more. "Listen" I said as I placed my hand on his. "I'm fine" I said.

Blood frowned "Your not you were unconscious for 2 days" he said.

I frowned and sighed. "I get it but I wanted to protect what was important to you" I said "I didn't really care what happened to me I just wanted to protect the roses"

"Dammit Alexis" Blood yelled. "You got a cold because of it" he said. "Its my fault for telling you to take care of them without mentioning the weather"

My eyes widened. I've never seen Blood so upset about something. I just smiled especially since I knew Blood was worried about me. I got up and hugged Blood. "I'm happy....that you were worried about me" I said. It was completely un-like me to hug someone but Blood really needed it so I hugged him. "You took care of me right?" I asked.

Blood's eyes widened when I hugged him. He then nodded "we all did" he said.

I smiled "Thank you" I said.

"get back into your bed" Blood said.

I noticed a slight blush on Blood's face. He must have been embarrassed that I hugged him. I then nodded and got back into my bed.

Blood got up. "I...I'll have someone check up on you every half hour" he said. "Just get some rest got it?" he asked.

I nodded "alright" I said.

Blood then left my room and I could hear him talk to one of the Butlers or maids to check up on me every half hour.

Just knowing Blood, not to mention everyone in the mansion was worried about me made me feel as if I was part of the mafia family.

"Alexis!" I heard Alice call out my name about 2 hours later.

I quickly sat up and noticed that Alice was sitting next to my bed.

"Alice" I said.

Alice smiled. "Dee and Dum told me you were sick. I just wanted to see how you were doing" she said.

"I'm sorry I made you worry" I said as I slightly laughed.

"Geez Alexis I dont get why you chose to stay here" she said "you know that I dont exactly like Blood"

I sighed. I completely forgot that Alice didnt see eye-to-eye with Blood. "Sorry" I said. "but we're closer now right?" I asked. I knew that the Hatter Mansion was somewhat closer to the Clock Tower which was one of the reasons why I moved into the Hatter Mansion.

Alice nodded "I guess you could say that" she said. "but dont expect me to visit you" she said.

I laughed "Yeah I know, tahts why I plan on visiting you and Julius once I'm back on my feet" I said.

Alice smiled "I'd like that" she said "I bet Julius would like to see ya too"

"heh really?" I asked.

"Dunno" she said "maybe"

Alice and I spent a good 2 or 3 hours talking. We were mainly talking about our experience in Wonderland so far. I mentioned a bunch of things that happened to me and she mentioned some things as well. I teased her on how Julius hugged her and all she did was blush in embarrassment.

When Alice left, I sighed and picked up a book and started to read. I was going to sleep but I couldn't sleep since I've been asleep for 2 days.

* * *

Um well I know its late but I couldn't sleep. Curse my tea addiction (I had about 5-6 cups of tea today)

Yet another Alexis and Blood chapter. This is kinda part 2 to Chapter 15. But I put it into 2 parts since I knew it'd be long and I hate to make things extremely long lol.

I"m very proud of this. XionPhantress gave me this idea. So i just wrote it out.

It kinda got me off of my writers block which is a good thing X3


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

I sighed. I've been in bed since I woke up earlier this morning. Dee and Dum were clinging onto both of my arms. They were crying earlier tears of Joy that I'm feeling a bit better or crying cause they really haven't talked to me since I got here, either way they were crying. But they finally fell asleep. It made me feel as if I was their mother or something the way they wouldn't let go of me.

Alice then walked into my room. "Hey Alexis how are you feeling?" she asked.

I only shrugged. "Normal" I said "except the fact I have these two clinging onto me and they refuse to let go"

Alice only laughed "heh they're just as attached to you as they are to me" she said.

"Is that so?" I asked.

Alice nodded. "well anyways, I'm going to make you some soup to make you feel better" she said.

"What kind?" I asked

"your favorite" Alice said.

"Hm...then that would be a tie between Carrot soup, Tomato soup, and Chicken noodle soup" I said as I slightly laughed. Carrot soup, and Chicken noodle soup. Everyone used to say I was very picky on what I ate. I mean I only ate what I liked. I would never eat anything with Tomatoes or Mushrooms in it and I hated Mexican food since it always gave me a stomach ache.

"I'll check what the kitchen has in it" Alice said "so just be patient" she said.

I sighed "aren't I always?" I sarcastically asked.

Alice just nodded and headed into the Kitchen.

_**-ALICE'S POINT OF VIEW-**_

I headed over to the kitchen to find out what kind of soup I should make for Alexis. Whenever Alexis was sick, I would always cook things for her and she would do the same. I looked though the refrigerator and noticed all the carrots. I sighed and thought of Elliot and his obsession over carrots...well carrot dishes that is.

I then noticed that someone walked into the kitchen. I turned around and noticed Elliot.

"Oh hey Elliot" I said.

Elliot slightly smiled "hey Alice do you mind if I help you out? Alexis told me you were going to make her some soup..." he said "I want to do something for Alexis..." he muttered as I noticed his face turning a slight red color.

I looked at Elliot. He was serious, he really wanted to do something for Alexis. Though the reasons were unknown why but I knew he just wanted her to feel better. I just smiled "Alright" I said.

Elliot smiled.

I got out all of the ingredients that I was going to use to make Carrot soup since I couldn't really find any ingredients to make chicken noodle soup.

"so what are we making?" Elliot asked.

"Carrot soup" I said as I looked at Elliot.

Elliot looked at me and grinned.

I knew by the way he looked at me that he really wanted to help. Probably because it was a carrot recipe. I then took off my wrist band and put it somewhere where It wouldn't get dirty. "Alright lets get started!" I said.

Elliot nodded.

After making a few bowls of different recipes of carrot soup well...2 bows that is, I tried some of them, but most of them had different types of spices in it which made the flavor a bit off. "Elliot you're not really supposed to add any spices into carrot soup" I said. "it becomes less healthy if you add spices"

Elliot's ears dropped "S...Sorry" he said.

I looked at Elliot. Why did he have to be so cute? I just wanted to pull his ears again. I then grabbed onto Elliots ears. "Why don't you eat these and just watch me make the soup" I said.

"H...Hey not the ears!" Elliot cried.

I slightly laughed and let go of his ears "Its your fault" I said "You just had to have your ears flop in front of me!"

Elliot frowned "S...Sorry but its not my fault" he said.

I knew it wasn't his fault for having such freakishly cute rabbit ears. "I know" I said as I finished cooking the carrot soup the correct way without adding all the spices that Elliot put in. After I finished, I washed my hands and placed my wrist band back on. "I have to return back to the clock tower...Julius will worry if I don't go back soon..." I said "so you give her the soup okay?"

Elliot nodded.

I then headed out of the kitchen.

_**-ELLIOT'S POINT OF VIEW-**_

After Alice left, I looked at the soup bowl Alice handed me before she left. I really wanted to put something in it to make Alexis feel better, so I added in a special ingredient to the soup. I then headed into Alexis' room. Those idiot twins were still clinging onto her arms and Blood just looked at me. I noticed how since that day Alexis tried to save something important to him, he has never left Alexis' side.

"Elliot keep an eye on Alexis..." Blood said "I have to go do some work" he said.

Alexis only sighed "Geez Blood you worry to much!" she said "I recover fast remember?"

Blood sighed "You have been in this bed for 3 days" he said "You're not fine like you keep saying you are you stubborn woman!"

"I am fine! Geez" she said as she looked away from Blood. I could tell that she was sick and tired of staying in bed for over 2 days. She kinda reminded me of when I was trapped in the clock tower for killing my friend.

Blood only sighed. "I will leave the rest for you" he said as he walked out.

I looked at Blood then Alexis.

"He worries to much...." Alexis complained. She let out a sigh and then looked at me. "Hey Elliot do you think I'm as stubborn as Blood thinks I am?" she asked.

I only looked at Alexis. She seemed a bit serious. I mean being trapped in a room will make someone go a bit crazy. "well it kinda depends" I said.

Alexis just smiled.

The way she smiled like that made my clock tick twice as much. "I...I was kinda like that since I was trapped in a room for who knows how long" I said.

"Ah that's right" Alexis said as she nodded. "Julius put you in jail I kinda forgot about that..." she said.

I slightly laughed "well Alice and I made you some soup...please eat it so you can get better soon" I said.

Alexis nodded.

I noticed how she tried to reach for the spoon but she couldn't since those idiot twins were clinging onto her arms.

"Um Elliot we have a little problem here..." Alexis said as she slightly laughed.

I slightly tilted my head in confusement "What do you mean?" I asked

"Dee and Dum seem to be glued onto my arms...they haven't let go since they got inside my room late last night..." she said with a sigh.

I sighed.

I noticed that Alexis' cheeks started to turn red. "I hate to ask you this but...could you....y...you know f...feed me" Alexis stuttered. "Since I cant use my hands right now that is" she said.

When Alexis asked me, my clock kept ticking faster and faster. My face was heating up.

Alexis looked at me then smiled.

"F...Fine I'll feed you...." I stuttered. "Only cause your hands are full right now"

Alexis just smiled. "Your so sweet Elliot" she said. I couldn't really tell if she was sick or not because she looked fine to me. But she still had a high fever the last time I checked.

I sighed and filled the spoon with the carrot soup and put the spoon in Alexis' mouth. The more I did that the more my clock ticked. I never in my entire life fed anyone. After feeding her I sighed in relief that the embarrassment was over.

"Wow that was pretty good" she said with a smile on her face. "but something tasted a bit different about it..." she said as she looked at me "You said Alice made this right?"

I nodded "yeah...though I did add a special secret ingredient to it..." I said.

Alexis tilted her head "What is it?" she asked.

I blushed and quickly got up.

"Awww come on tell me!" Alexis complained.

I moved towards the door and looked at Alexis but quickly looked away, I didn't want her to see how red my face was.

_**-ALEXIS' POINT OF VIEW-**_

"Come on tell me Elliot!" I complained as I kept glaring at him.

Elliot didnt say anything. HE walked out the door and muttered something.

It was a good thing I had somewhat good hearing and a good thing that the bed was about 14 or 15 steps away from the bed. It was close anough that I could hear him.

"Love" was the only thing I heard him say.

Elliot then left.

I noticed that after Elliot said the word "Love" my face started to heat up. Not because of my fever but something else. When he said that it was like some confession. It made me think if someone actually has fallen in love with me but I doubted that.

"Nee-san!" Dee said as he woke up "Whats wrong?"

Dum who also woke up looked at me "Your face is red like a cherry" he said

"or a tomato" Dee added.

I didn't say anything. I was to embarrassed to say anything. The word "Love" kept echoing through my head.

"Nee-san?" the twins said as they looked at me. "did that stupid newbie hare do something perverted to you?" they asked. "Did he touch you or hold you while we were asleep?"

I blushed even more. They made Elliot sound like a pervert, but Elliot wasn't as bad as they thought he was. To me...Elliot was sweet, kind, and lovable. I shook my head and smiled "I...I'm fine I..I'm just tired that's all" I said.

* * *

I finaly made a chapter with other people's point of view! I think I'll be changing Points of view's more often in future chapters.

I wish I would just write a normal fanfiction with no ones point of view but thats what I do best in writing stories -sigh-

Yet another idea from XionPhantress! XionPhantress' ideas are so interesting! So thanks for the ideas!

I kinda wanted to do an ElliotxAlexis chapter since I havnt gotten to him yet!

I'm also planning on doing separate endings. since well the game has separate endings so I want to do separate Endings for Alexis.


	18. Chapter 18

_**CHAPTER 18**_

Its been about 4 days since I was sick. I was now 100% healthy.

"I'm free!!!" I yelled as I slammed the door open. I stretched and grinned. I am so glad that I was no longer locked into a bedroom like some prisoner.

I walked over towards Elliot who was completely red and could barely stand up. "Elliot you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" he said as he ran into the wall.

I tried not to laugh. I then walked towards Elliot and got on my toes and placed my hand on his forehead. "your not fine!" I said "You're burning up you idiot" I said. I sighed and grabbed the ends of his scarf and dragged him to his room.

"I have work to do" Elliot complained.

I looked at Elliot "Your sick" I said "Now get in your pajamas and get in bed" I demanded.

Elliot sighed.

I turned around "I'm not looking so you can get dressed got it?"

Elliot slightly blushed and pushed me out of his room "I'm not comfortable having a woman in my room while I get dressed" he said. He closed the door.

I sighed. I slightly opened the door "You done?" I asked as I looked at him.

Elliot nodded "yeah" he said as he got into bed.

I headed towards Elliot's bed and put the covers over him. "just wait here I'll make you some soup and hot tea" I said. "so just wait here, and if you move I'll pull your ears"

"Anything but the ears" Elliot said.

I slightly laughed 'Elliot can be so cute!' I thought. "Just wait here" I said as I walked out of his room and headed towards the kitchen.

I looked through the recipe books in the kitchen. 'Its a good thing that there are recipe books if there wasnt I'd probably poison Elliot...and I dont want that' I thought with a sigh. I hated cooking each time I tried to cook things it'd fail.

"Nee-san!" Dee and Dum said as they ran towards me. "Nee-san lets play!" they said.

I shook my head as I put on an apron "cant, Elliot's sick and Its kinda my fault since he cought my cold" I stated.

"But you said once you get better you would play with us" they complained.

I sighed "maybe later" I said as I flipped through the books looking for a carrot soup recipe.

"can we help?" They asked as they looked at me.

"Please!?" Dee asked.

Dum looked at me "Yeah please nee-san!" he asked

I sighed "fine" I said "but dont put anything weird in it okay?"

"Okay" they said with smirks on their faces.

I sighed once more. I shouldnt have said that. I knew how much Dee and Dum didnt really like Elliot. After putting all the ingredients into the soup I heated it up and started to make tea. "Guys I'll be right back keep an eye on the soup okay?" I asked.

Dee and Dum nodded "kay!" they said as they looked at eachother and grinned.

I then headed into Elliot's room "Hey" I said as I walked in. "I made you a cup of tea"

Elliot sat up and looked at me. His ears were lowered and his face was still red.

I placed the cup of tea in his hands and patted his head. I then placed my hand on his forehead.

"your hands are cold" he said

I slightly laughed "that's because you have a fever" I said "now get some rest...your soup will be ready in about 10-15 minutes"

Elliot smiled. "Thanks...for doing all of this for me" he said.

I smirked "no problem" I said. "after all...we're friends, and you're important to me"

I noticed that Elliot's face turned red. Not because of the fever, probably because I said he was important to me.

I smiled then slowly pushed him down "now get some sleep" I said as I put the covers over his body. I then walked out of Elliot's room. I closed the door and blushed 'Why must I be so soft towards him...is it cause he looks like Lucas or something else?' she thought. She then headed towards the kitchen. "I'm back" I said.

"Nee-san!" Dee and Dum said as they ran towards me and hugged me.

"Geez guys calm down I was only gone for 10 minutes" I sighed as I headed over towards the soup and stirred it.

About 10 minutes later, the soup was finished. I poured it into a bowl and headed into Elliot's room. She then set the soup on the night stand.

Elliot looked at Alexis "you know I can just get better by drinking fluids" he said.

"but you know carrots are healthy" I said. "come on try it, I mean its a carrot dish and I worked hard on making it" I stated.

Elliot then looked at me and then smiled. He then sat up and ate the carrot soup.

_**~ELLIOT'S POINT OF VIEW~**_

After tasting Alexis' carrot soup, it tasted much different. It had some type of ingredient that I didn't like. My eyes widened to the awful taste of the soup.

Alexis noticed the look on my face after tasting her soup. "I can tell by the look on your face that you don't like it" she said.

Not wanting to hurt her feelings I looked up at her "it tastes great" I said after I swallowed the soup. "its just that it tastes different from what the maids make" he said.

Alexis only looked at me. I couldn't tell if she believed me or not. She had an extremely worried look on her face. "tell the truth" she said.

I wanted to tell the truth that it tasted horrible but I didn't want to hurt her feelings. "I am I really like it" I stated.

_**~ALEXIS' POINT OF VIEW~**_

For some reason, I had a feeling that Elliot was lying to me. He said it tasted fine but I didn't believe him. I then took the spoon and decided to try out my soup.

"A...Ah Alexis don't you'll get sick again" Elliot stuttered.

I didn't care if I got sick again all I cared about was if Elliot was telling the truth or not. I then put the spoon in my mouth. My eyes widened on how horrible it tasted. "This is horrible!" I said "I thought that I put in the correct ingredients...." I looked at Elliot. "I'm so sorry I fed you this terrible soup!!!" I cried. Well I didn't cry I felt like crying since I gave a terrible tasting soup to Elliot who was sick. I didn't want to get him more sick then he is. I sighed and sat down on the floor. I felt really sutpid I cant even cook to make the ones I care about feel better.

Elliot got out of bed but ended up tripping and falling and his head rested on my lap. I noticed how red his face was when I leaned over and had my hair hit his face.  
"You okay?" I asked.

Elliot slightly nodded. He then grabbed my hand "Listen its not your fault!" he said "stop apologizing"

I slightly blushed as he held onto my hand.

"I'll eat anything you make, Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner" Elliot said "I'd eat it for the rest of my life especially if you made it I'll eat it" he said.

Hearing that made my heart race. I knew Elliot was kind but not as kind as kind as eating my terrible cooking. My face was just as red as his after hearing what he said. Either he was blushing or his fever was kicking in again. I placed my hand on Elliot's forehead and noticed he passed out from the fever.

I slightly laughed and reached for a blanket and put it over Elliot so he wouldn't be cold. I then noticed that Blood was watching me take care of Elliot. He had a very unpleasant frown on his face. Either he was angry that Elliot was sick or that he wasn't doing any work at all. I didn't exactly know why he was so unhappy that Elliot was resting on my lap. I let out a sigh and looked at Elliot. Once I looked back up to check if Blood was still there at the door, he was gone. Probably to get back to work or something.

* * *

Sorry you guys had to wait for a while. I had important things to do such as study and of course play Pokemon SoulSilver.

XionPhantress and I are now partners! We both think of ideas and I write it. So far I have ideas for chapters 19-31 so I'll update every 2-4 days so please be patient. And if i dont update it means i might be busy with HW, studying, playing Pokemon SoulSilver or something else.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

_**~ELLIOT'S POINT OF VIEW~**_

While I was sleeping, I heard someone humming a calm relaxing song. I opened my eyes and noticed Alexis stroking my hair while humming.

Alexis looked at me "Ah sorry Elliot I thought humming would make you more relaxed" she said.

I slightly blushed. She was doing so much to make me feel better.

"I'm sorry I woke you up" she said.

"Nah its okay" I said. "I wasn't that tired to begin with"

Alexis let out a slight giggle. "is that so..." she said as she continued to stroke my hair.

It felt really good to get this much attention. The more I think about it, it makes me realize that Alexis and Alice are two different people. I used to think Alexis and Alice were so alike. But seeing that Alexis is there for me whenever I need her makes me think that they're not the same. Sure I like Alice, but I'm starting to think I like Alexis just as much as Alice. Alexis is more gentle and kind now that I look at her taking care of me.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

Alexis looked at the clock in my room "for about an hour" she said. "maybe an hour and a half, I wasn't really paying attention"

I just smiled. "You don't pay attention to the time do you?" I asked.

"Nope just guessing!" She said.

I then looked at her "are you only taking care of me cause I look like your brother?" I asked.

Alexis' eyes widened. "No why would you think of that? Sure you look like my older brother....but I don't really think of you as a brother" she said. "to tell the truth, I don't really see you as my brother, your much different then he is especially since I see you a lot and I rarely get to see my brother when I was in my world"

I'm glad that Alexis didn't see me as a replacement for her older brother since I looked like him. When I heard that Alexis' brother looked like me from Alice I felt as if she was only using me to replace her brother while she was here. But I'm glad she doesn't.

Alexis smiled. "Besides I treat you differently then the way I treat my brother" she said.

I slightly blushed when she told me she treated me way different then the way she treats her brother. I'm glad that she does because I didn't want her to think of me as her brother since I'm not her brother I just look like him.

Alexis looked at me "you seem like you have a lot on your mind" she said. It kinda sounded as if she was teasing me about the fact that I was thinking, "What are you thinking about?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

I looked at her and sat up. "N...Nothing" I stuttered.

"Now get in your bed and get some sleep okay? You need it" she said as she got up and pushed me into my bed. "If you don't sleep you wont get better" she scolded.

Before she could head out, I grabbed her hand. "Don't leave" I said. "stay here...."

Alexis looked at me then smiled "I have some things I have to do, I'll come check up on you okay?" she asked.

I sighed and let go of her hand. I didn't really want to let go but if she had important things to do, she should probably get it done.

"I'll come back and check on you soon so please wait okay?" she asked.

I sighed and nodded. I don't know why but I didn't really want her to leave my side just yet. I wanted her all to myself today.

Alexis smiled then walked out of my room.

_**~ALEXIS' POINT OF VIEW~**_

I kinda felt guilty after I left Elliot all alone. Maybe because he was sick. But I'm glad that he looked a little more better then he was earlier. I mean that guy couldn't walk in a strait line this morning but when he walked to his bed he wasn't running into things. I quickly headed into the garden where I saw Blood sitting down the bench.

Blood looked at me.

I tilted my head. "Elliot's fine I told him to get some rest. He doesn't need me when he's sleeping" I stated.

"Are you only taking care of him because he looks like your brother?" he asked.

I looked at Blood. For some reason he was acting a little awkward. He wasn't really the Blood that I knew he seemed more angry with me. "No of course not!" I said. "why are you so irritated that I am taking care of him?! He's your right hand man shouldn't you be worried?" I asked.

Blood just glared at me.

Seriously, Blood is really starting to make me irritated. Either he hates it that I have a close relationship with Elliot and that he looks like my big brother or he's jealous.

"I don't like it when your with other men, it pisses me off" Blood clearly stated.

I knew it, he was jealous. I let out a sigh and looked at him. "Your acting as if I was your lover and I was cheating on you!" I said. "Listen I'm not that type of girl, once I start dating I will not cheat on my lover" I clearly stated as I crossed my arms.

Blood then grabbed my arm. "Then look at me and only me" he said.

My face began to heat up. "How can I do that I mean, We're just friends"

Blood quickly pulled me and held onto me. "That's true" he said "but I don't like it when you look at other men" he stated.

My face heated up even more as he pulled me to him and held onto me. "Blood let go of me" I said.

"What if I don't want to" he said sarcastically.

I tried to break free from Blood's tight grip. I don't get why Blood wouldn't let me go. "Dammit Blood" I said.

Blood sighed then let me go "Fine" he said.

I sighed 'finally!' I thought. I then walked out of the secret garden and headed back to Elliot's room.

Elliot then sat up. "Hey Alexis!" he said happily.

I looked at Elliot noticing that he was happy to see me. I walked over to his bed "how are you feeling?" I asked as I placed my hand on his forehead to check if he still had a fever or not.

Elliot smiled "much better" he said "thanks"

I smiled. "No problem!" I said as I patted his head. "you're not really running a fever anymore, just get some more rest okay?" I asked. "I'll stay here with you"

Elliot looked at me and blushed. "really?" he asked with a smile on his face.

I nodded "of course" I said as I sat on his bed.

Elliot smiled and placed his hand on mine and pushed me down onto the bed.

I looked at Elliot. "Why am I laying down with you?" I asked.

"because I want you to" Elliot said with a smirk.

I sighed "fine I'll let you get away with this but once your back asleep I'm leaving" I said.

Elliot smiled "Then I wont let go of your hand" he said.

I sighed. I didnt know what else to do, Elliot was being stubborn and acting like a child but he's sick and I'll let him get away with it, just for today. "Fine just for today" I said.

Elliot smiled and closed his eyes. About ten minutes later, he was fast asleep.

I watched Elliot sleep. He looked so cute when he slept. Mainly because he's a "Rabbit-whatever" or something which made him twice as cute. I patted his head and sighed. I looked up at the celing and somehow, watching nothing made me tired and I somehow fell asleep. What could I say, I had a busy day, Taking care of Elliot, listing to Blood going on and on about the fact that he hated it when he saw me with other men. And him holding onto me so tightly made me tired. So I just decided to let everything go and take a nap.

* * *

Sorry you guys had to wait long, I was on another writers block.

Well anyways I decided to write another Elliot chapter. Elliot's still sick and Alexis is taking care of him still so yeah...Blood becomes jealous and talks to her when Alexis decides to take a break from taking care of him (telling him to sleep while she's gone)

Ill post up chapter 20 tonight. I'm currently writing it while I'm in Oceanography class, I'll also work on it while I'm waiting for my Tai Chi class to start. So it'll give me time to work on it!

Chapter 20 preview: The people from the Castle of Hearts visit the Hatter Mansion. They argue over who Alexis should stay with there is a little romance between Alexis and Ace

and that is the preview! I'm not going to stay anymore!!! you guys just have to wait :'3


	20. Chapter 20

_**CHAPTER 20**_

After reading a book I was reading some sort of fairy tale book I placed it down and headed towards Blood's office.

"Blood please...just stop being irresponsible" I heard a familiar voice say. I slightly opened the door and noticed that Vivaldi, Ace, and Peter were inside Blood's office.

"Alexis needs to be in a place where people could take care of her!" Vivaldi yelled. "I heard from Alice that Alexis caught a cold" she said "you could have just asked a maid to look over the roses at a time like that" she added.

"Like I said, Its Alexis' choice" Blood said as he let out a sigh. "Her choice was to leave the castle and come here" he said as he crossed his arms.

Elliot nodded.

I walked in "U...Um" I stuttered as I walked over to Blood "sorry to intrude on your "conversation" but I wanted to return this book" I stated as I handed the book to Blood.

Blood just smiled and took the book from my hand.

"Alexis how are you feeling?" Peter asked. "You were sick right?! Are you running a fever still!?" he asked

I sighed "Peter calm down I'm fine" I said. "Don't make a scene out about it Its no big deal everyone gets sick its normal" I said "plus your making a fool out of yourself" I teased. "in front of everyone" I started to laugh.

Peter blushed in embarrassment. "S...Sorry"

"I never knew the psychotic rabbit would be so loyal to you Alexis" Elliot said with a smirk.

I slightly laughed at the comment Elliot said about Peter being "Psychotic".

Blood got up and walked outside.

Everyone followed him.

"Blood listen if your not going to take care of Alexis, I will" Vivaldi said.

"Plus I can play around with Alexis" Ace teased as he poked my cheek.

Blood sighed "I wont allow that" Blood stated.

Vivaldi glared at Blood. "Why are you being so over-protective of her?" she asked.

"hey Alexis come here" Ace whispered into my ear.

I slightly blushed and looked at Ace. I then looked at Everyone. Blood and Vivaldi were arguing, and Peter and Elliot had their guns out and they were shooting at each other. I let out a sigh. "fine" I said.

Ace just gave me that stupid smirk of his and grabbed onto my hand. He then took me deep into the forest.

"Why are we in the forest" I asked.

"so we can have some alone time!" Ace teased.

I sighed "We're going to get lost you idiot" I said.

Ace laughed "thats the point" he said "I'd rather be lost with you then with anyone else" he teased. He then smirked.

I swear, this guy really knew what made me embarrassed or whatever. Plus I never knew what was on his mind. Its like he never had any thoughts.

He just smirked as usual. "Its been a while since we've last seen each other" he said.

I slightly nodded and leaned up against a tree. "yeah I guess" I said. "but I'm still mad at you!"

Ace smiled and walked closer to me and pinned me to the tree. "you sure do hold grudges for a long time" he said with a smirk. "but I like it when your mad, when your mad you look cute!" he teased. He started toying around with my hair similar to what Blood does.

"Quit touching my hair" I said.

Ace just smirked "Okay if you dont want me to touch your hair can I touch any other part of your body?" he asked.

My face turned red. Either he was being perverted, or I had perverted thoughts.

Ace looked at me and smirked. "I knew that would have made your face turned red! You perverted little girl" he teased. "your thinking perverted thoughts aren't you?" he asked. "and you call me a pervert!"

I blushed even more "S...Shut up Ace" I stuttered.

Ace just smiled and leaned towards me. "Your just so easy to read" he said "you were defiantly thinking perverted thoughts!" he said. He placed his forehead on mine.

I looked at Ace. My heart was racing faster then usual. "Ace...what are you doing?" I asked.

Ace just smirked "Figure it out" he said as his lips got closer to mine.

I wanted to back up but I was leaning up against a tree. I shut my eyes tightly and felt Ace's lips press up against mine. For some reason, I knew Ace would kiss me.

Ace smirked "Thanks for the kiss Alexis!" Ace said.

I looked at Ace. My face was red and my heart was racing faster and faster each second just thinking about it. Ace's kiss wanst really gentle or forceful. It was more of in between those two.

Ace slightly laughed. He then pressed his head up against my chest "hahaha your heart is racing! Did I do that?" he teased.

My face turned even more red as he had his head on my chest which a few seconds later turned into a hug. "O...Obviously" I stuttered.

Ace smiled he then noticed my face was as red as his coat. "Dont tell me that it was your first kiss"

I nodded "Y...Yeah" I said. I looked away from Ace.

Ace looked at me and let go of me. He placed his finger on my chin and turned my head towards him. "what else should I do?" He teased.

_**~BLOOD'S POINT OF VIEW~**_

After arguing with Vivaldi, I looked around and noticed that both Ace and Alexis were missing. "Great where did those two go?" I asked with a sigh.

"Well I did see Ace take Alexis into the forest" Elliot said.

I sighed. I knew that Ace was up to something I mean, he did so many things to hurt Alexis, I didn't want anything else to happen. "I better go find those two before that stupid knight does anything to Alexis" I said.

"I never thought you'd become so protective of Alexis" Vivaldi said with a smile on her face. "when have you two gotten so close?' she asked.

"since she moved in" I said as I walked towards the forest. I then walked around looking for that stupid knight and Alexis.

About twenty to twenty-five minutes later I found Ace trying to "seduce" Alexis.

_**~ALEXIS' POINT OF VIEW~**_

I heard a twig snap, like it has been stepped on. I turned towards the sound and saw Blood. "B...Blood" I stuttered.

Blood had a frown on his face "Your letting him seduce you, yet you wont let me seduce you?" he asked.

"Ah the hatter's here" Ace said.

I shook my head "no!" I said "I am not letting him do this, his grip is tighter then you think" I said. I tried to break free of Ace's grip but he held onto my arm real tightly. "Don t just stand there Blood! Help me" I said.

Blood glared at Ace "What did you do to her?" he asked.

Ace just smirked "She let me kiss her and touch her breasts and she let me hear her heart." he teased as he explained how I put his head up against my chest to hear my heartbeat.

The look on Blood's face was like he was seriously going to murder Ace. "she'd never let someone do that, if she wouldn't let me, then she wouldn't let anyone do that unless it was forced" he said.

"Alright I forced both of them but it looked like she was enjoying it" Ace laughed.

I blushed "I did not!" I said.

Blood growled and had his cane turn into a gun. "Step away from the foreigner" he said. "I dont want to shoot her by accident!"

Ace backed up "Hahaha are we playing some sort of game?" he asked.

"No I'm seriously going to kill you!" Blood smirked. "After all you touched Alexis without her permission!" he said. "you did things she didn't want you to do!" he said.

I ran towards Blood and hid behind him. "don't kill him!" I said.

Blood looked at me "he deserves to "die" for after what he did to you" he said.

I sighed, Blood was acting like an over protective father after his daughter was seduced by someone he didn't like.

Blood looked at Ace. "Since killing you would make Alexis sad....I wont kill you this time" he said "but if you make a move on her once more...I'll kill you" he said. He turned around and placed his hand on my shoulder. "lets get back." he said.

I nodded.

Blood and I headed back towards the mansion. Both Vivaldi and Peter were still there.

Vivaldi walked over to me. "listen to me Alexis. I'll let you think about where you stay, its your decision" she said "just be sure to write me a letter telling me if you plan to stay here at the mansion or to return to the castle" she said

I nodded. "Alright" I said.

"Now where did Ace go to?" Peter asked.

"That moron is lost in the forest like usual" I said with a sigh.

"Peter go get Ace and meet me back at the castle" Vivaldi demanded.

Peter sighed and nodded.

* * *

OKay now you can kinda tell that Blood likes Alexis more then just a "Friend" especially since he's being way to over protective of her lol

I'm glad i got that out of the way cuase I kinda wanted to post up chapter 19 and 20 on the same day since you guys have been waiting a while for an update

Chapter 21 preview: Since Alexis has gotten her first kiss stolen by Ace she has been having a hard time getting to sleep. Once she fell asleep she met up with Nightmare and told him about what has been going on in her life so far (like being kissed by Ace, Blood becoming over protective of her and so on) and Nightmare notices how much she talks about Ace and says that she might be in love with Ace and to listen to what her heart says since he couldn't really help her out with her love problems.

I'll probably write it tonight and post it up either after i finish it or tomorrow, it all depends since I'm busy tommorrow with my mom's card making party and I have to help out and intertain the guest's kids -sigh-


	21. Chapter 21

_**CHAPTER 21**_

I sighed after I headed out of Blood's secret garden. Since Ace kissed me I have had a hard time trying to sleep. I was tired, and the fact that Ace, the guy I was somewhat attracted to kissing me kept re-playing in my head.

I shook my head "Dammit I have to stop thinking about it" I muttered. I headed towards my room and lied on my bed I closed my eyes, but I couldn't fall asleep. So I was lying down eyes closed and not asleep.

It was now dark outside. I sighed "Dammit" I muttered. I headed out of my room and walked to the kitchen. "nee-san?" Dee and Dum asked.

I turned around and noticed the Bloody twins were behind me.

"what are you doing up so late?" they asked.

"I'd ask you guys the same thing" I said.

Dee and Dum shrugged "We were hungry"

"and I cant sleep" I stated.

After I had a little something to eat and drink I returned back to my room and tried to fall asleep. It took me a while to fall asleep but I finally got to sleep.

"Ah if it isn't Alexis" I heard a familiar voice say. "its been a while since we last seen each other"

I nodded "yeah it has been a while Nightmare" I said.

_**~NIGHTMARE'S POINT OF VIEW~**_

I looked at Alexis. She didn't really look as happy as she normally did. She looked a bit more worried.

Alexis looked at me and tilted her head "what?" she asked.

"Oh nothing..." I said "I was just curious why you looked so troubled"

Alexis sighed "oh that...." she said as she hid her face with her long bangs. "I've had a lot on my mind" she explained.

"Mind if I listen to whats bothering you...maybe you'll feel better" I stated. "I don't like seeing you look so troubled.

Alexis let out a sigh and looked at me. She sat down and looked up at me "That idiot Ace played a prank on me then stole my first kiss..." she said.

I noticed how red her face was getting when she mentioned Ace's name. "I'm curious but what is your relationship with the Knight of Hearts?" I asked.

"Hah what relationship!" Alexis laughed. "He doesn't think we have some sort of relationship...so I don't either" she stated as she crossed her arms.

I figured that Alexis would say something like that. She is stubborn after all, but that's what makes her interesting. I slightly laughed

Alexis let out yet another sigh.

I smiled and patted her head. "What are your feelings for Ace anyways?" I asked. I was curious what Alexis thought of him.

"I don't know...." Alexis said as she crossed her arms. "All I know is that whenever he flirts with my my heart beats faster" she said.

I chuckled and looked at her "I suppose that would mean you love him....or like him" I stated.

Alexis shrugged "I don't know..." she said "I'm not so used to being flirted with so of course my heart would beat like crazy when someone flirts with me" she stated with a sigh.

"So you've never exactly fallen in love before eh?" I asked.  
Alexis nodded. "but whats with asking me all these personal questions?" she asked.

I just smiled "if you want me to help you I need all the information I can get" I stated.

Alexis slightly blushed and cleared her throat. "well...I guess you can say that I like Ace...I dont know what kind of like but I'll find it out eventually" she stated.

"Well if you need help you can always ask me" I said. "I'm here to help you out"

Alexis smiled. "Thanks Nightmare!" she said. "I'm glad you're here to help me...its nice of you" she said as she stretched.

I looked at Alexis and smiled. "your such a good kid" I stated.

Alexis frowned and sighed "Why is everyone mistaking me for a child?" she asked "I'm 19...is it cuase I'm short or I look like a child or something?" she asked.

I slightly laughed then smiled at Alexis"probably because you're short" I said "not that being short is a problem"

Alexis slightly laughed as well "I guess....but its cause you guys are all freaking tall" she smirked.

"is there anything else you'd like to talk about?" I asked "I'll listen to whatever you want to say" I stated as I looked down at Alexis.

"uh....not really but I kinda have to decide if I should stay at the mansion or move back into the Castle of Hearts" she said.

"just think of how much fun you had at each place" I said.

"and that would probably be at the Hatter Mansion....I have more fun there then at the Castle..." she stated with a sigh.

"then there is your answer" I said with a smile. "If you have more fun at the Hatter Mansion why not just stay there and occasionally visit the Castle of Hearts" I stated.

Alexis smiled. "You really know how to help someone out when they're troubled dont you?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"you can say that" I said "plus I don't like seeing you or Alice look troubled" I added. "You guys look better with a smile on your face"

Alexis slightly blushed and smiled "Thanks...I guess" she said.

"no problem" I said.

_**~ALEXIS' POINT OF VIEW~**_

When I woke up I felt a lot better. I looked at the clock and I found out I had over 14 hours of sleep. I headed over to my desk and started to write Vivaldi a letter. I basically wrote that I'd be staying at the Hatter Mansion but every once in a while I'll visit everyone at the castle.

"nee-san!" Dee and Dum said "are you awake?!"

"Yeah" I said "but right now I'm busy so I cant play"

"Awwww no fun!" they said as they walked in. "what're you doing anyways?"

I looked at Dee and Dum. "writing a letter to the queen saying I made up my mind and I'm staying here" I stated.

Dee and Dum smiled "seriously!?" they asked

I nodded "yeah. I seem to have more fun here then at the castle" I stated."now get out of my room" I said as I took out another sheet of paper, I was so distracted I misspelled a few words.

"Fine!" they said as they walked out of the room.

I then continued to write as nice as I could. Normally I dont really have good hand writing. My handwriting is sloppy. Mostly everyone on my dad's side of the family have sloppy writing. I sighed after I wrote the letter. I put it in an envelope and sealed it. I then walked to Blood's office.

"Oh you're awake Alexis" Blood said "you've been asleep for a long time" he said.

I slightly laughed "yeah I guess" I said. "Oh can you have someone deliver this to the Castle of Hearts?" I asked.

"so where do you plan on staying?" he asked.

"Here" I said "I mean its more fun here then at the Castle to tell the truth...I mean you guys make time for me unlike the people at the castle"

Blood smiled "I'm glad you're staying here" he said as he took the letter from my hands. "I'll have one of the Butlers deliver it today" he said

I smiled "thanks Blood" I said.

Blood just smiled. He then took my arm and pulled me to him.

"Eh what are you doing?" I asked.

Blood put his arms around my neck. "just stay still...I'm taking a break so just let me relax" he said.

I sighed "fine" I said. I didn't exactly mind if he relaxed on my sholder or took a nap on my lap. Either way I didn't mind if it was him, Elliot or the twins. After all they're like family to me and they're really important to me.

* * *

Okay finally finished chapter 21. I was slightly on writers block for the past 3-4 days so i wasnt working on it. Anyways here's chapter 21 and sorry for the wait!

Nothing much to talk about this chapter.

Chapter 22 will be up either tomorrow or sometimes this week.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

After talking with Nightmare, I finally figured out that I actually might be in love with Ace. I mean Ace and I have been though a lot together. From the first time I met him, I was somewhat attracted to his stupidity. Thanks to Nightmare, and of course his great advice I decided to ask Ace some things that I would normally not ask someone.

I stretched as I headed out of the mansion.

"Hey where are you going?" Elliot asked.

I sighed. "I'm going to visit the castle of Hearts...there is something I want to take care of first" I stated.

"Like what?" he asked

I blushed "I...I cant tell you!" I said "its something personal between me and Ace" I muttered.

"oh..." Elliot said "mind if I join you" he asked

I shook my head "its something that I have to do by myself" I said. "I'm sure if you were in the same position as me, you'd want to do the same thing"

Elliot tilted his head and twitched his ears. "just be careful! I don't want to see you hurt" he said.

I nodded "got it!" I said. "I'll be back soon"

Elliot nodded then went back into the mansion.

I ran the way towards the Castle, I finally memorized the way to the castle all the way from the mansion. Thank god because if I didn't, I would be completely lost like Ace.

When arriving at the Castle, I didn't see Ace at all. I looked from left to right and there was no sign of him.

"Lady Alexis" one of the soldiers said as he walked up to me "what brings you here? Are you here to see the queen?"

"No not today...I'm actually here to see Ace" I said "is he here?"

"Actually, he's not" he said "Do you want me to tell him you dropped by?"

I shook my head "Nah" I said "I'll look for him myself"

"Oh okay" He said as he nodded.

I just smiled "tell the queen and Peter that I said "hi" okay?" I asked

The soldier nodded once more "alright" he said.

I smiled once again "thanks" I said. I then turned around and decided to look for Ace, and the most common place he would be at was lost in the forest.

I once again started to think what my relationship with Ace was. Normally I would never think of my relationship with anyone. I though of how many times Ace had made me angry, cry or just worry about him. I never really understood why I was attracted to him.

It took me about an hour looking through the forest where Ace was normally. I let out a sigh. He was nowhere in sight. About a few minutes later, I tripped on something.

"Ow" I heard someone say.

I turned around and saw Ace. "Ace where have you been?!" I asked as I got up and dusted myself off. "I've been looking all over for you"

"well..." Ace said "I am lost" he said

I sighed "obviously" I muttered.

"And you are too I suppose" he said.

"No I'm where I need to be, I was searcing for you..." I said

Ace raised an eyebrow "is that so?" he asked.

I nodded. I offered my hand to help Ace up.

When Ace grabbed onto my hand, and pulled me towards him making me lean up against his chest.

My whole face turned red "W...What're you doing?!" I asked.

"You're acting as if a man has never held onto you like this!" he said "i'm pretty sure that the hatter has done something similar" Ace teased.

I blushed and looked away "T...That's none of your business" I muttered.

Ace started to laugh "I bet your heart is racing eh?!" he asked

"S...So what if it is!" I stuttered.

Ace just smirked he then made a turn which made me lay on the grass and him pinning me onto the ground. "Let me check!" he said.

My face turned red as he pressed his head up against my chest 'n...not again' I stuttered. 'I...is this what they call sexual abuse or something...' I thought.

"Yup! It is" Ace said with a smirk. "do I always do that?"

I nodded "Y...Yes you do" I stuttered.

"cool!" Ace said with a smile.

I shook my head. "Okay quit fooling around! I need to ask you something" I said.

Ace looked at me. He wouldn't get off of me. We stayed in that position for god knows how long. "Ask me what?" he asked.

"I...I'm just curious if you loved me or not" I stuttered "I...I mean you flirt with me a lot and you kissed me..."

Ace suddenly started to laugh. "Not at all" he said.

"Then why did you kiss me?" I asked.

Ace sighed "because I wanted to" he said.

At this time, I really wanted to kill Ace. All this time, he's been toying with me and my feelings.

I pushed Ace off of me. "You're a heartless idiot!" I said.

"Hehehe why thank you!" Ace teased.

I quickly pushed Ace away from me. "Idiot" I muttered over and over again. I could feel my eyes water.

Ace just smiled. He then walked away.

Seeing Ace leave was like the worse thing that has ever happened to me. It was like the time my mother left me. I sat up and leaned up against the tree and cried. I haven't really cried like this in years. 'idiot!' I thought.

It hurt, a lot to tell the truth. After all, I figured out, spending a lot of time with Ace, him hitting on me, and kissing me made me realize that I loved him. It hurt when I thought about it only being a one-sided love. I got up and placed my hand over my heart. "it hurts..." I muttered as I walked home to the Mansion.

_**~ELLIOT'S POINT OF VIEW~**_

I went outside to take a short break after doing loads of paperwork and decided to go look for those lazy gate keepers. I noticed that Alexis was walking towards the mansion. "Alexis!" I called out to her.

Alexis jumped. She quickly wiped her face with her arm and looked at me. Alexis' face was completely red and her eyes were red as well.

"Alexis" I said as I walked towards her.

Alexis suddenly ran to me and hugged me. She pressed her face up against my chest and began to cry.

"Alexis...whats wrong?" I asked. I panicked. I didn't know what to do when a girl cries. I just held onto her trying my best to comfort her.

Alexis looked up to me. Tears rolling down her cheeks. I noticed that she might have been crying for a long time since her eyes were bloodshot red and her cheeks had tear stains.

I looked at Alexis. "What happened?" I asked.

"I....I love Ace" she cried.

My eyes widened. I never thought that Alexis would fall for the Knight of Hearts. "T...Then why are you crying?" I asked. I didn't exactly know what I should do to help her out. I didn't like seeing her cry like this.

"I love him...." she said as she placed her forehead on my chest "pathetic that its only a one-sided love" she muttered. "I'm so stupid"

I shook my head "No...No your not stupid!" I said I placed my hands on her shoulder and held onto her. "I swear....I'll get revenge for you...I'll kill him for making you cry like this" I said.

Alexis shook her head "Killing don't get you nowhere in life" she said as she gripped onto my coat. "dont kill him...." she cried "do anything else but kill him" she begged.

I sighed and picked her up "Alright" I said. "I wont kill him"

Alexis smiled.

"But you know, I will always be here to help you and protect you" I said "I mean you're a very important person in my life now..."

Alexis smiled. "thanks Elliot...."she said.

I slightly blushed. I never knew that Alexis could be this cute. I looked away from her. I didnt want her to see the look on my face. I then put Alexis in her room. "you should get some sleep..." I said.

Alexis nodded and closed her eyes.

"Hey Newbie hare!" The bloody twins said as they walked in "the boss wants us" he said.

I sighed "alright" I said as I walked out of Alexis' room.  
I then headed to Blood's office along with the lazy gate keepers.

I walked into Blood's office "Whats going on Blood?" I asked.

Blood sighed. "I have noticed that Alexis hasnt really exactly been happy or energetic lately" he said. "Do you guys know why she's not happy?"

The gate keepers shook their head. "Nope...though when we went into her room...she was crying..." they said as they looked at me "Did you make nee-san cry newbie hare?" they asked

I shook my head "no" I said "I'd never make Alexis cry...the one who made her cry was Ace" I said. "she told me that she is in love with him....and it is only one sided..."

_**~BLOOD'S POINT OF VIEW~**_

Just hearing that Alexis was in love with another man made me angry. Knowing Alexis' passionate gaze was for that idiot knight angered me. It made me realize that I failed to protect her. I remembered how I promised her that I'd protect her from any pain. From getting attacked all the way to emotional pain.

"I already pointed out that he didnt like her back so...." Elliot said "You have a chance with her Blood" he said.

Wait...how did Elliot know that I was angry about that. I let out a sigh "I'm going to kill that idiot knight" I said.

"You shouldnt do that...it'll just make Alexis cry more" Elliot said "I know because I said the same thing" he said with a sigh.

I sighed once more. "You can go now" I told Elliot and the twins.

"Alright Boss!" The twins said. They then ran off yelling "Nee-san!"

Elliot looked at me. "Do you like Alexis?" he asked.

I shrugged "who knows" I said as I went back to my work.

* * *

Finaly finished with Chapter 22. Actually Chapter 22 actually has 2 chapters in 1. So both Chapters 22 and 23 are in this chapter. I put them together since it was short. So i just added in chapter 23. Sorry you guys had to wait!

Chapter 23 Preview: Alexis decides to go to the Amusement park with Alice. she decided to go there to let go of all the pain she has taken in and try to have some fun with Alice. Boris, and teh Bloody twins join in and they all have fun at the amusement park but is interupted by Ace.


	23. Chapter 23

_**CHAPTER 23**_

At this time I was sick and tired of crying. All I did yesterday was cry. So I thought that I should be a bit active today by going to visit Alice and Julius. I took a deep breath and exhaled. "Alright!" I said with a smirk. "lets go" I said as I headed over to the Clock Tower.

Once ariving at the Clock Tower, I opened the door "Yo!" I said as I invited myself in.

"Alexis!" Alice said.

I just smiled "Whats up?" I asked.

Julius sighed "Learn how to knock" he said

"I only do that when someone's in the bathroom" I said "Besides you know its me or Ace...." I said. After I said Ace's name, my heart ached.

"Alexis?" Alice asked in a worried tone. "Whats wrong?"

I shook my head to get out of my thoughts "I'll tell you later..." I said.

Alice let out a sigh "fine" she said.

"Alright lets go!" I said as I held onto my cousins arm.

Alice sighed "geez just let me get my golden-free ride pass first..." she said.

"Oh yeah I forgot that Gowland gave you one" I said. "he gave me one too" I said as I put my hand in the pocket of my apron.

Alice slightly laughed as she walked into her room.

I then headed over to Julius "wanna come with us?" I teased. I knew that Julius hated to go to the amusement park because of the rides.

Jullius' face turned pale when I asked him to come to the amusement park with us."no" he said with a sigh.

I slightly laughed and placed my hand on his shoulder "I'm just kidding my friend!" I teased.

Julius slightly blushed.

I looked over at his coffee cup. "Ya want me to make you a cup of coffee?" I asked.

Julius shook his head "no" he said.

I sighed. "sure you drink the coffee Alice makes and you wont drink the coffee I make" I said. I just smiled

Julius' face turned red.

I couldn't help but laugh. Julius was just so cute! So cute I wanted to hug him.

Alice then came out of her room "found it" she said.

"hey Alice...." I said "I found out that Julius would only drink the coffee you make. He refuses for me to make coffee for him" I said.

Julius blushed even more.

Alice slightly blushed as well "Well you're coffee isn't as good as the tea you make" she said.

"True...oh so true!" I said. I wasn't really a coffee person. I was more of a tea person. After all, I come from a family who drinks loads of tea.

Alice sighed. "come on lets go" she said.

"You sure you don't wanna join us?" I asked as I looked at Julius.

"I'm sure now go...." he said with a sigh.

I just smiled "Alright" I said.

"Why did you invite Julius? You know he hates the amusement park rides" Alice asked.

I slightly laughed "I just wanted to tease him just a bit. I never knew Julius could be so cute" I said with a smirk on my face.

Alice sighed "You're so weird" she said.

We both walked out of the Clock Tower.

"Now tell me what happened that made you so upset. The twins told me before that you were upset but they didn't tell me the reason why" she said.

"I am in love with Ace..." I said. "but its only one sided" I stated with a sigh. "he told me he doesnt love me cause I asked him and he said he didn't" I said.

"well he is an idiot" Alice said. "I don't approve of him. He's to twisted and idiotic" she said.

I sighed "true...but that's what I like about him" I said.

Alice sighed "you have a weird taste in men" she said.

I slightly laughed "why thank you!" I said "but you know...you cant help when you fall in love with someone...For me this is a first...you know that"

"I know" Alice siad. "but why did it have to be Ace, he rejected you without knowing your feelings" she said.

"I'll tell him one day...the day I tell him, is when I'll give up on him" I said with a sigh.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Just give up now" she said "he's not worth it! He has made you cry countless times"

I sighed "I want him to know that I love him....before I give up" I said "and I know I'm weird! I'm just that type of person"

Alice sighed. "fine but I wont forgive him for making you cry" she said.

"Yeah I know" I said.

Once we arrived at the Amusement park, we were welcomed by Boris and the Twins.

"Nee-san! Onee-san!" the Bloody twins said as they hugged us.

"What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be guarding the gates?" I asked.

"Boss gave us the day off. He said that he knew you'd come here to forget what happened yesterday" Dee said.

"He told us to have fun with you" Dum said "so we're here to have fun with you nee-san!" he said with a smirk.

I smiled "you guys are so sweet!" I said as I hugged them.

"So what exactly is your relationship with Ace?" Boris asked.

"Nee-san is in love with him" Dee said.

I blushed "Y...You can say that....but I am already hated by him" I said. Well I know he doesnt hate me but he doesn't like or love me either. I let out a sigh.

"Come on" Boris said "lets have some fun" he said as he grabbed onto my arm.

I just smiled. I dont understand why people want me to cheer up. There's Blood, Elliot, Alice, the Twins, and Boris who care for me so much. I really hated showing my weak side to the ones I care for so much. So I looked at Boris and smiled "alright" I said.

After going on a few rides I decided to head back home.

"Come on nee-san lets go home" Dee said as he took my hand.

Dum nodded "Boss is probably worried" he said "we were having so much fun that we lost track of the time" he said.

I nodded "yeah" I said

Alice slightly laughed. She looked at Boris. "Thanks" she said thanking him for cheering me up. "She really did need to cheer up"

"No problem, like you, I hate to see Alexis upset" he said.

Alice smiled.

I looked at Alice and Boris. I just smiled at them.

"well if it isn't Alexis and Alice" I heard the voice of the guy I liked say.

I turned around "A...Ace" I stuttered.

Ace just smiled.

Alice quickly ran up towards me and put me behind her "Leave" she said "Alexis doesnt want to see you"

I didn't say anything. I was in shock to see Ace.

"Awww how come Alexis cant speak" Ace said "I wanna hear her voice"

Dee and Dum held onto my hand "Onee-san said that Nee-san doesnt want to talk to you!" they said. "After what you did she's in shock stupid knight"

"what did I do?" Ace asked.

"Ace you rejected her" Alice yelled. "You flirted with her to make her think you like her, you stole her first kiss not to mention have you even noticed her feelings?" she asked

Ace tilted his head "what feelings?" he asked.

Alice hit her head with the palm of her head "Alexis is in love with you Ace" she said "You're so oblivious to her feelings!" she said.

"Love? I didn't say anything about loving her" he said "I'll never fall for a foreigner" he said.

I looked at Ace. I knew he'd never fall for a person like me.

Dee and Dum looked at me "nee-san..." they said.

I slightly smiled. I didn't want them to worry about me "I'm fine" I said. Hearing Ace say those words shocked me. I knew that there was no way in hell that he would ever fall for me. No matter how hard I try he'll never like me the way I do.

"Dee, Dum" Alice said "take Alexis back to the mansion now" she said.

The twins nodded "okay" they said. They then dragged me all the way home.

When we were at the Mansion, I just decided to take a nice long hot bath by myself. 'maybe Alice is right...maybe I should just give up' I thought as I sighed. I then put my head underwater. I dont really know why, but putting my head under hot water always relaxed me it was pretty weird. After taking a long bath I just decided to go to bed early to get things off my mind.

* * *

Okay I kinda wrote this while i was waiting for class to start. Blame boredom lol

Chapter 24 might be up later today. I'll start it now sice I have a few minuts before class starts and finish it when i get home.

Preview for chapter 24-After hearing from Ace that he'll never love Alexis or Alice, Alexis just decides to take a walk to calm down. She runs into Boris and he's of course worried about her and asks why she loves Ace. Alexis tells him why she loves Ace. Boris is still worried about Alexis and asks if she would move to the Amusement park but she declines boris' idea to stay at the Amusement park because if she leaves she fears that everyone in the Hatter mansion would worry about her.


	24. Chapter 24

_**CHAPTER 24**_

When I woke up I just decided to throw on a jacket and take a walk outside. I was just to lazy to put on my dress. I took a deep breath and exhaled. 'I should really just give up...if I end up loving Ace even more...I'll just be in more pain' I thought. I walked out of the Mansion and near the forest where I would normally meet Ace. I sighed and shook my head "Stop it" I said to myself. I began to hate myself for thinking about Ace so much. So I kept walking.

"Alexis..." I heard Boris say

I looked up "Boris" I said.

Boris looked at me "whats wrong you seem troubled" he said.

"nothing" I said. "I just felt like going for a walk to get things off my mind" I said.

"Oh..." he said. He then looked at me "in your pajamas?" he asked.

I slightly laughed "I was to lazy to get dressed so I just threw a coat on me" I said.

Boris just smiled. "is that so" he said.

I nodded "yeah" I said as I slightly laughed at my own weirdness.

"I'm curious but what do you like about Ace anyways?" he asked.

I shrugged "who knows" I said. I told Boris all the things I did with Ace. I told him that Ace was the first one I met, I told him that he was the first one who actually treated me as a girl especially since I was a tomboy. And that Ace and I had a close relationship from the day we met.

"I see" Boris said. "but he's put you thought a lot of pain" he said.

I nodded "I know" I said.

"Hey...aren't you cold or something?" He asked. "I mean you're wearing shorts and a tank top" he said.

I looked at Boris and shook my head "not really" I said as I slightly laughed"And you're wearing the clothes you normally wear aren't you cold? Or are you just hitting on me?" I asked.

Boris blushed. "I...I'm not hitting on you or anything I...I'm just worried that you might get sick again" he said.

I slightly laughed "Boris I'm just kidding don't take things so seriously" I said as I patted his head. "And you don't really need permission from me to hit on me I mean Ace did it all the time..." I said with a sigh.

Boris' cat ears lowered "I wont hit on a girl who just got her heart broken" he said.

I smiled "I know you're not that type of guy that's what I like about you" I said.

Boris' face turned red.

I smirked and patted Boris' head. "don't worry I'm fine" I said. Well half of it is true, I felt happy that Boris, Blood, Elliot and the Bloody worried about me not to mention Alice.

Boris just smiled. "You know....Ace isn't really worth being in all of this pain" he said. "I don't really like seeing you like this....I don't like it" he said as he hugged me.

I blushed "Boris..." I said.

"You know....there are others that want to be by your side...." Boris said.

I looked at Boris. "What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"There are others who might be in love with you...." Boris said as his face began to turn red.  
I slightly blushed "I...Is that so?" I stuttered.

Boris nodded. "If I were Ace...I would have never let you go like that" he said.

I slightly blushed "I...Is that so?" I asked.

Boris once again nodded. "I'd do anything to see your smiling face. I bet the people at the Hatter Mansion would do the same" he said.

I smiled "I'm glad that I have a ton of people who care about me ya know" I said. The only people in my world who cared for me was my family, I mean I didn't exactly have any friends. I just had my family who cared about me no one else.

Boris smiled "Now that's the smile I'm looking for" he said as he slightly laughed.

I laughed as well.

"Not to change the subject but...." Boris said with a sigh "Why did you decide to live at the Hatter's" he asked.

"I don't know...I guess I felt like I was needed or something" I said.

"But I rarely get to see you since the Hatter is hogging you all for himself" Boris said.

I slightly laughed "are you jealous?" I asked.

Boris nodded "Yeah" he said "why cant you just live at the Amusement park! Its not really fun when you or Alice are around" he said.

I looked at Boris and smiled "Seriously?" I asked "Am I that fun?" I asked.

Boris nodded once again "You are..." he said.

I blushed in embarrassment. "T...Thanks I guess" I stuttered.

Boris smiled "Alexis....I'm begging you, please move into the Amusement park" he said.

I shook my head "I cant do that...I'm so used to living at the Hatter Mansion that I 'don't want to leave...plus if I do everyone would be worried about me....and the thing I hate most is when people worry about me" I stated as I crossed my arms.

Boris sighed "Well I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do..." he said "but you could at least visit you a bit more" he said.

I nodded "I'll keep that in mind Boris"

Boris smiled "good being at the amusement park all day without someone to play with is boring" he said with a smirk.

I slightly laughed "Yeah I guess you can say that" I said. "In my world, I rarely went to the amusement park and when I did it was always with my brother and my dad" I said "so it was pretty boring without a friend to have fun with"

Boris laughed.

"So I think I'll take you up on that offer of going to the amusement park every once in a while to have fun" I stated

Boris smiled "Good!" he said.

"Would you rather be just alone with me or with Alice though?" I asked "I know how much you like Alice"

Boris slightly blushed. "its not that I like you both equally!" He said.

I just smiled "Suuuure!" I teased. I stretched "if you liked Alice, I'd be jealous" I stated.

"Jealous? What do you mean by that" he asked

I shrugged "I dunno" I said "there is one part of me that thinks you and Alice are cute together but the other half wants you all to myself...cause your a cat and I love cats" I said as I slightly laughed.

Boris slightly blushed "so you like me cause I'm a cat?" he asked

I looked up at the sky "Well that's one of the reasons" I said.

"What are the other reasons?" Boris asked.

I just smiled "That's a secret" I said. "You'll have to figure out the other reasons why I like you all by yourself" I teased. I reached out for the sky and stretched and yawned "I'm tired" I muttered.

"Why don't I walk you back to the Mansion" he said.

"That's fine I know my way home" I said.

Boris sighed "you're so stubborn" He said. "if you're tired I'll just carry you on my back, its no big deal" he stated.

I slightly blushed I couldn't say no to him. I never could I mean he's a freaking cat! I can never say no to a talking cat guy! Especially if he's giving me those cute puppy eyes. "F...Fine" I said

Boris smirked he then kneeled down "okay get on" he said.

I sighed and got on Boris' back "I'm curious, are you only doing this to cheer me up or spoil me?" I asked.

Boris slightly laughed "a little bit of both" he stated.

"Oh..." I said as I placed my arms around his neck so I didn't fall I placed my chin on his shoulder.

Boris slightly smiled "Why don't you take a nap, I'll wake you up when we're at the mansion" he said.

I shook my head "I'd rather talk with you than sleep" I said "even if I'm tired, I'd rather stay awake and talk" I stated.

Boris looked at me and smiled "Alright" he said.

While Boris took me home, I told him about all the stuff I did in my world, my family, my pets, not to mention why I had an obsession over cats. Basically my obsession started when I was a kid. I saved some kitten from a tree but fell out of the tree which triggered my fear of heights.

Boris slightly laughed when I mentioned my fear of heights. He told me that he never thought I'd be afraid of something and that its cute that I have a fear of heights which made me blush in embarrassment especially since he was just teasing me.

We finally arrived at the Hatter Mansion. Boris let me off his back and I walked into the mansion. I then later on got scolded by Blood because I left the mansion without telling him.

* * *

Sorry for making you guys wait! I forgot to upload it yesterday because i didnt finish it. I had other things to do and i completely forgot about it lol.

well anyways Alexis spends a little time with Boris thats just about it...nothing really important really happens.

Chapter 25 preview: (all in Blood's point of view) BLood sees Alexis sleeping in the garden and is later on joined in by Vivaldi. BOth Blood and Vivaldi talk about how much Ace has hurt Alexis. Blood decides to tell Vivaldi his plan of seducing Alexis. Vivaldi of course doesnt like the idea but agrees to it because she knows that her brother cares for Alexis just as much as she does so she allows him to seduce Alexis telling him that its what's best especially since she doesnt want to see Alexis in so much pain. She would rather see Alexis smile then cry.

I dunno when chapter 25 will be up. probably tomarrow. I'll work on half of it tonight and the rest tomarrow while waiting for class to start and submit it on the same day.


	25. Chapter 25

_**CHAPTER 25**_

I sighed as I lied down in Blood's secret garden. I don't know how long I've been there but I didn't care. I had a lot on my mind concerning my love for Ace. I sighed and continued to watch the clouds.

Suddenly I heard some voices. The voices of Blood and Vivaldi. I quickly shut my eyes pretending to sleep.

_**~BLOOD'S POINT OF VIEW~**_

As I walked towards my secret garden with my sister I noticed someone was laying on the grass.

"Ah if it isn't Alexis" Vivaldi said. She smiled "She's so cute when she sleeps"

I slightly nodded "Yeah I guess" I said.

Vivaldi smiled and let out a slight giggle "I'm surprised that she fell asleep outside" she said. "especially outside when its a little windy" she said.

I slightly sighed "she sleeps just about anywhere...its a weird habit of her's" I stated.

Vivaldi just smiled and kneeled down to take some leaves out of Alexis' hair and brushed her bangs out of her face.

I looked at Alexis and smiled. I don't know why but whenever I see her I cant help but smile.

Vivaldi then stood up. "Alright now lets get to business" she said crossing her arms.

I nodded, I then placed my coat over Alexis, just because I didn't want her to catch another cold. "You know how Ace has upset Alexis over and over right?" I asked.

Vivaldi nodded. "Yes, Alexis has told me about it in some of her letters and when she has visited me" she said

"The only way I thought of for her to forget Ace is to basically seduce her" I stated "Alexis is the type of girl who likes attention but is to shy to actually admit it" I continued.

"Yes go on" Vivaldi said.

I sighed. "Knowing Alexis, if she is seduced by someone else, she will most likely forget Ace" I stated. "I'm not 100% sure if it will work though" I added.

"That's a pretty good idea" Vivaldi said.

"so I was thinking that I should seduce her, I mean Alexis and I are already close enough" I stated.

"I don't really like that idea of you seducing her since you already tried to seduce Alice and that didn't work" Vivaldi pointed out.

"Alexis isn't like Alice you know that" I said.

"That is true...." she said. "Fine I'll allow you to seduce her since you seem serious about this" she said. "but I wont allow you to make her cry, I don't want her to be in any pain like she was in the past"

I sighed. I don't get why my sister was so protective over Alexis. I knew that they were close since she lived at the castle for a while, but I didn't really notice how protective she was of her.

"I'd never make her cry, Alexis is special to me like she is to you" I stated with a sigh. I slightly blushed, I never liked saying cheesy stuff like that, but if it concerned Alexis, I didn't mind.

"Fine" Vivaldi said. "But I'm going to keep my eye on you"

"Do what you want" I said. "I'm only doing this to make her smile like she used to"

"Well lets just hope that your idea works" she said as she crossed her arms.

"I'm pretty sure that it will" I stated.

Vivaldi looked at me "well I should get going" she said.

Suddenly Alexis sat up "Oh hey Vivaldi!" she said.

Vivaldi looked at Alexis "did you overhear everything we said?" she asked.

"nope....though I did hear something about wanting to see me smile again or something like that" she said as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Oh okay" she said.

"By the way...." Alexis said "What is your relationship with Blood?" she asked as she pointed at me.

"We're old friends" she said.

"Old friends....is that so?" she asked.

Both Vivaldi and I nodded. We didn't want to spoil the fact that we were siblings, we would rather have her figure it out herself then to actually tell he.

"but I thought you guys hated each other" she said.

"She has a point there" I stated.

"We don't exactly hate each other we just don't agree with some things" Vivaldi said as she brushed Alexis' bangs out of her face once again.

"Oh....I get it! Your relationship with Blood is like my relationship with my big brother" she pointed out. "Luke and I don't really get along, He has a sister-complex and I don't like it" she said.

"I thought your brother's name was Lucas" Vivaldi said.

"Luke's just his nickname. I call him Luke more than his actual name...." she said "you know its kinda like my nickname is Alex" she pointed out.

"Oh" Vivaldi said. "well I should get going back to the castle"

"Be careful on your way home Vivaldi!" Alexis said as she waived goodbye to her.

Vivaldi smiled "Alright" she said. She then left.

I then looked at Alexis. "Its pretty late, shall we have a little tea party and get to bed?" I asked.

Alexis nodded "sounds good to me" she said "as long as I don't have the type of tea that keeps me up all night" she stated as she started to laugh.

I laughed as well. I patted her head. "Alright" I said.

_**~ALEXIS' POINT OF VIEW~**_

It was about the time after the tea party I had with everyone I was basically half asleep. I mean my body was tired but I wasn't exactly tired. That happens to me every once in a while when I drink tea that makes me tired.

Blood got up "Alexis shall I take you to your room...you seem tired" he said.

I looked at Blood. Since I woke up from my "nap" he hasn't exactly left my side. "Why do you ask?" I asked.

"You look so tired that you don't want to get up off your seat" he pointed out.

"True" I said as I started to laugh.

Blood laughed "well then" he said as he picked me up "I'll take you to your room" he said. "Elliot, make sure that the maids pick up after you guys are done finishing up eating" he said.

Elliot nodded "alright' he said.

Blood smiled then carried me off to my room.

Once we were in my room he placed me on my bed. "get some sleep you really need it" he said.

I nodded. "Alright" I said "thanks for carrying me into my room"

Blood smiled then walked out of my room.

I looked up at the ceiling. I didn't exactly know what Blood was up to, Even though I pretended to sleep I actually fell asleep so I don't know what Blood and Vivaldi were actually talking about. I sighed and shook my head to stop thinking about it, its not like it was important or anything they were probably talking about something else and I am just being paranoid or something.

* * *

Okay this turned out shorter then I thought it would be....oh well

Anyways I have a 4 day weekend. I have no school tomarrow, mainly because some sort of teacher meeting thing so they cancelled all classes for Thursday. So I'll work on Chapter 26 and other chapters. I might start a new Fanfiction of my current favorite anime Kuroshitsuji and of course work on my HW.

Chapter 26 preview: Blood asks Alexis to take a bath with him (part of his plan to seduce her) and of course Blood is being a bit of a pervert and tells Alexis that she's rather bold for getting the tub with him. She tells him that she doesnt mind since she thinks of him as family. Blood not liking the idea that she thinks of him as a family tells her that he doesnt think of her as family and tells her that he thinks of her more than just a friend (basically saying he loves her or something like that) they later on get interupted by Elliot and the twins.

I'll probably have chapter 26 up tonight! I mean, I have nothing else to do and I have no school on Thrusday so I plan on staying up all night so yeah...


	26. Chapter 26

_**CHAPTER 26**_

After taking a short nap, I decided to go to Blood's office to return some books I borrowed and of coruse get some new books to read. I walked into Blood's office.

"Oh Alexis" Blood said. "What brings you here?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

I looked at Blood "to return some books" I said as I handed him the books I borrowed.

Blood smiled "is that all?" he asked as he put the books where they belonged.

I nodded "yeah" I said. "oh and I'm going to take some more books if that's okay" I stated.

Blood nodded "of course" he said. "You know you're always welcome to take any book you want without permission" Blood stated. "As long as you read them and finish that's fine"

I smiled "oh…okay" I said as I slightly tilted my head.

Blood nodded. "hey do you plan on doing anything today?" he asked.

I shook my head "not really, I'll probably take a long bath, do some reading and maybe take a nap or something….or maybe go over to the amusement park for fun" I stated.

Blood smirked. "I was actually going to take a bath, ya wanna join me?" he asked.

I looked at Blood. Somehow when he asked me to join him, it sounded somewhat perverted. But that was probably just me thinking of something perverted or something I dunno. "sure I guess…" I stated.

Blood smiled "good" he said.

I looked at Blood and let out a sigh. I then followed Blood.

We then headed to the bathroom. Once Blood finished taking off his clothes and wrapting a towel around his weist he headed into the tub.

"come on Alexis" Blood teased as he tried to get me into the tub.

I looked at him. I was half way undressed, "Don't look at me Blood!" I said as my face was starting to turn red.

Blood looked at me. "Do you want me to help you strip?" he asked.

My face turned even more redder. "N…No!" I stuttered.

Blood just laughed. He then got up out of the tub and walked towards me. He smiled as he unzipped my dress.

"Blood!" I said. "I can undress myself" I added. I hated when people undressed me. It was all so perverted, especially if it was a guy who was stripping my clothes off.

"Well you're pretty slow at stripping yourself" He said. The way Blood said things always sounded so perverted, it always embarrassed me. He smiled as he unhooked my bra.

"T….This is sexual harrassment Blood" I stuttered.

"well atleast its done by me and not someone else" Blood said. "I mean I know how to handle women!" he stated with a smirk on his face.

Once he was done unhooking my bra, it fell onto the ground. I then quickly covered my chest with my arms. "s…stupid" I stuttered.

Blood only laughed. "I didn't know you were so unconfident about your body" he said.

"S…so what!" I stuttered. "I have never let a man see my body before" I stated as I quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my chest.

"aww it'd be interesting if you just went in completely naked" Blood teased.

I blushed and glared at Blood. "Don't say such perverted things so easily!" I said as I took off my underwear. I then headed into the tub. "Geez" I muttered.

Blood then got back into the tub. "you know Alexis" he said "I'm surprised you agreed to my offer of taking a bath with me" he stated. "you're more bold than I thought you were" he commented as he patted my head.

"Yeah I guess you could say that" I said.

Blood just smiled

I sighed "after all, I only take bathes with those that are family or like family to me" I stated as I crossed my arms.

"you think of me as family?" he asked.

I nodded "of coruse, If I didn't think of you as family or a close friend I wouldn't have agreed to take a bath with you" I pointed out.

Blood looked at me. "What if i think of you more than I friend?" he asked.

I blushed "W…what do you mean by that? Are you just teasing me?" I asked as I shook my head. "you're teasing me like Ace did when I took a bath with him and Peter" I pointed out.

Blood glared at me. Somehow, the look on his face was dangerous, well in an angry or furious way.

I looked at Blood, the look on his face was somewhat scary. "B…Blood" I stuttered.

Before I could say anything else, Blood grabbed my arm and pulled me close towards him. He still had that furious look on his face.

"Blood" I said once again. "What do you think your doing?" I asked.

Blood just smirked and placed his hand onto the back of my towel pulling on it "take it off" he said.  
"Wha….What?" I asked.

"I said take the towel off or I will " Blood said as he began to tug on it again. He then touched my back. "you're skin is so soft" he said as he placed his chin on my bare sholder.

I blushed. "B…Blood" I stuttered.

Before blood could take off my towel, he was interupted by hearing the voices of Blood and the twins.

Blood, not whating to let go pulled me even closer. Just before Elliot and the twins came in he turned me towards him and placed his lips on mine. He then let go of me and smirked.

My whole face turned red.

"Oh hey Blood" Elliot said.

"Nee-san! You're face is red" Dee and Dum said in unison. They smirked.

Elliot looked at me then at Blood. "What exactly were you two doing?" he asked.

"talking" Blood simply said.

"Why is nee-san blushing then?" Dee asked.

I shook my head. "I…I've just been in for so long" I said as I quickly got out of the tub quickly walked towards my clothes. I then headed to the bathroom near my rom where I could dry myself and get dressed. After getting dressed I headed towards my room and my whole face turned red. When I fell onto my bed, I noticed that this was the second time that someone stole a kiss from me.

* * *

Okay sorry i didnt update it for a while, I said i'd have it on thrusday but my laptop was being fixed by my dad. We ended up buying a new laptop for me. My old laptop is now the craft room's laptop lol.

Chapter 27 preview: Alice invites Alexis over to the clock tower overnight. they have a girl-to-girl chat mainly about if Alexis has gotten over Ace and Alice gives her advice and tells her that there are other guys in wonderland that have feelings for her. Alexis tells Alice all the events that have been happening around her and Alice comments that mainly Boris and Blood might have some feelings for Alexis. Alexis also asks if Alice has someone she likes and of course Alice doesnt know if she has fallen in lvoe or not.

I'll try to work on Chapter 27 while i'm taking a break on my HW. I dunno when it will be up though.


	27. Chapter 27

_**CHAPTER 27**_

It has been a while since I have last seen Alice. So when I woke up, the first thing on my mind was that I should visit Alice and Julius.

"Hey Alexis…." Blood said.

I looked at Blood and blushed as I remembered what happen yesterday in the tub. I looked away and said "I'm going over to visit Alice"

Blood sighed "go ahead" he said.

I then headed out the door and walked towards the direction where the clock tower was at.

Once I got there, I opened the door without knocking. I only did that to make Julius angry. I like it when he's angry it makes him cute.

Julius sighed "How many times do I have to tell you to knock before entering" he scolded. "I don't like it when people barge in"

I sighed "Ace does it all the time so why can't I?" I pointed out. Normally I hated to bring up the whole "Ace topic" but well, I was just giving out an example. "Plus you know it's me…or Ace"

Alice walked towards me "Alexis" she said.

I looked at Alice "Yo!" I said with a smirk on my face. "Ya don't mind if I just hang out and talk right?" I asked.

Alice shook her head "no not at all!" she said.

I smiled then headed over to Alice's side. I then looked at Julius "come on Julius we should all hang out at the amusement park!" I teased.

When I said the words "Amusement Park" Julius' face turned pale. "No thank you" he said.

I smirked "I'm just teasing Julius!" I said. "besides I'm not really here to have fun, I'm here to just hang out with ya guys since I'm bored and I don't want to see Blood's face" I said as my face began to heat up.

"What do you mean by that?" Alice asked.

"You can say he's been a bit perverted lately" I said.

Alice's eyes widened "Perverted? He's always perverted" she said.

"More perverted than usual Alice my dear cousin!" I said with a sigh. "telling me to take off my towel when I was taking a bath with him…" I muttered.

Julius' face turned red "I don't need to hear this" he said.

"Not to mention basically stripping my clothes off and almost seeing me in the nude" I went on.

Both Julius and Alice blushed.

I loved to tease them, even though the things I was telling them were all true. They're just fun to fool around with.

"To much information" Julius said.

I slightly laughed. "is that so?!" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Geez Alexis why do you have to be so descriptive" Alice asked.

I shrugged "maybe cause the looks on your faces was hilarious!" I pointed out.

Alice and Julius slightly blushed.

I just smiled.

Alice just sighed "Why must I have such a weird cousin?" she asked herself.

I slightly laughed "I guess its just who I am…" I stated "sorry" I said as I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment.

"its okay" Alice said with a smile and patting my head.

I looked at Julius "sorry Julius"

"its fine, think before you say things" Julius stated with a sigh.

I slightly laughed "got it!" I said giving him the thumbs up.

Alice then looked at me. "come on lets go to my room" she said. "just so Julius could finish his work" she stated.

I nodded as I followed Alice into her room.

Alice sighed "Okay tell me whats on your mind, you came here for a reason right?" she asked.

I nodded "you're acting as if you don't want me here…" I said as I looked down.

"No, that's not it I'm just saying that normally when you have things on your mind you come to me for advice or help" she stated.

"Oh…I havnt really noticed that" I said as I slightly laughed.

Alice sighed "Well whats up?" she asked

"Um lets see…where should I start….." I said as I began to think

"How bout this" Alice said "Do you still love Ace?" she asked

I slightly nodded "I guess you could say that…" I said. "and I know what your going to say Alice!" I said.

"Oh really?" Alice asked "then what am I going to say?"

"You'll probably say something like "you should just give up on him! After all he's an idiot that basically already rejected you!" so yeah I know what you'll say" I stated as I sat down on her bed.

Alice's eyes widened, "Wow that was exactly what was on my mind" she said as she slightly laughed.

"see, I told you so" I stated.

"okay what else?" she asked.

"Um well, I had a little chat with Boris, he says he cares about me and likes me, and Blood being all perverted…." I stated

"You should just give up on Ace and give either Boris or Blood a chance." Alice stated. "Sure I don't really get along with Blood, but you two seem closer than you guys used to be" she pointed out.

I only shugged "I guess…but before I give up on Ace, I have to tell him I love him….then tell him I give up on him" I stated. "being in love with him will probably only bring me pain and suffering or something like that…."

"Obviously" Alice sighed.

I slightly laughed.

I continued to talk on and on about my relationships with the other people in Wonderland. Hours passed and it suddenly turned dark.

Alice sighed "Its dark" she said.

I nodded "Yeah…"I said as I got up "I better get going" I stated "Blood will probably worry about me if I don't return home"

Alice looked at me "Its to late right now, plus it's dangerous to be out late at night" she warned me "why don't you stay here overnight and explain everything to Blood tomorrow morning" she said.

I sighed "fine" I said. "then again, Blood knows I'm here so as long as I'm safe I'm fine right?" I asked.

Alice nodded. "unless you sneak out in the middle of the night"

"Alice, you know that I will not sneak out, I'm not that type of person to sneak out of a house while everyone is asleep!" I pointed out.

Alice just smiled "True" she stated.

Just before we went to bed, I looked at Alice. "Alice" I said

"yeah?" she asked as she looked at me.

"Do you really think that I should give up on Ace?" I asked.

Alice nodded "Yes after all he made you cry multiple times…I hate when you cry it hurts me to see you like that" she pointed out.

"Oh…" I said as I pulled the covers over my head "night…." I said.

"Night" Alice said.

* * *

Glad i got this chapter done before i got home. I was so bored while waiting for my mom to pick me up from school. I'm still waiting though -sigh-

Chapter 28 preview: Alexis decides to give Ace a visit. She decides to confess her love to him and explain to him that she is going to give up on him. Without thinking she kisses him and says goodbye. She then begins her life without loving Ace. She then later on gets an invitation by the queen to the ball (thats all i have for an idea, As i write it i'll probably have more ideas lol)


	28. Chapter 28

_**CHAPTER 28**_

After leaving the clock tower, I headed towards the Hatter Mansion. Alice really did help me with my problems, I guess I should give her something in return. Right before heading into the forest, I heard someone call out my name.

"Alexis!" I heard someone say.

I turned towards the person who was calling me. "Ace" I said.

"its been a while" he said with a smile.

I looked at Ace. 'okay its my chance to tell him…' I thought. 'I need to get this over with so I can move on'

Ace tilted his head in confusement "what?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you…" I said as I looked up at Ace. I then took his hand and dragged him deep into the forest. I then let go of his hand and sat down and leaned up against the tree.

"So whats up Alexis?" Ace asked as he looked down at me.

I took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Listen Ace" she said "You remember you said you'd never have feelings for me?" I asked

Ace nodded. "well yeah" he said.

"Well, I have feelings for you" I stated as my face started to burn. "Somehow, your stupidity has made me attracted to you" I pointed out. I then pressed my knee's up towards my chest. "I mean the way you flirted with me made me attracted to you"

"Are you saying that you love me or something?" Ace asked.

I nodded "Of course" I stated as I got up and looked into Ace's eyes. "I really do love you Ace" I said "but since you don't love me back, and playing around with my feelings, I'm giving up" I stated. "I normally don't give up on things but when it comes to love, I'll give up if the one I love doesn't love me back" I pointed out. I let out a sigh.

Ace's eyes widened "I'm curious but why do you love me?" he asked.

"I said that when you flirted with me, it made me somewhat attracted to you, ya idiot!" I said. "and you know how much times I cried because of you?" I asked

Ace shook his head.

"Plenty of times Ace" I said "I don't like it when I cry, and I hate it when others see me cry for a stupid reason like loving a guy who doesn't even love me back " I pointed out.

Ace slightly laughed.

"This isn't a laughing matter you fool!" I said "you've hurt me tons of times and I had enough" I stated as I crossed my arms "Besides, I don't get why you flirt with me"

"I flirt with you cause your cute" he said "and your fun to fool around with"

I glared at Ace. "You're one screwed up man" I pointed out.

Ace smirked "Why thank you Alexis!" he said as he toyed around with my hair.

I smacked Ace's hand away from my hair "don't touch my hair, I don't like it when a man who doesn't even like me touches me!" I stated as I looked away. "If you liked, or even loved me I would let you" I stated.

"But I do like you, I like you but I don't love you" Ace said with a smile.

I swear, Ace is really starting to piss me off. Sure I'm happy that he says he likes me and that he thinks I'm cute, but saying he doesn't love me over and over pisses me off. "I still won't allow you" I said as I let out a sigh once again.

Ace had the most stupidest confused look on his face.

I sighed. "oh and before I leave and forget that my love for you ever happened" I said as I looked up at him. I quickly grabbed the collar of his coat and pulled him down to me and kissed him. "I had to steal a kiss from you since you stole mine, I just needed revenge" I stated as I let go of him. I then turned around "Later" I said as I left the forest leaving him all alone.

_**~ACE'S POINT OF VIEW~**_

I was quite surprised when Alexis grabbed me and kissed me. She wasn't really the person to kiss someone, she was more of the person to be kissed. 'interesting' I thought.

Alexis who was almost out of my sight turned around and glared at me. "You're really hopeless" she said as she walked up to me. "Where do you want to go I'll take you there"

"Hehe you're better at directions now aren't you Alexis?" I asked as I teased her on how she used to get lost.

Alexis blushed "Oh shut up" she said "now tell me where you want to go" she said.

I smirked as Alexis asked me where I wanted to go "Castle of Hearts" I said "But I'd rather go on a date with you" I teased.

"Go to hell" Alexis said "I told you that I gave up on you" she said.

I really loved to tease Alexis so I decided to ask her why she kissed me. "Then why did you kiss me?" I asked.

"So I could finally give up on you, are you that stupid?" She asked as she grabbed the back of my collar and dragged me all the way to the Castle of hearts "What a hopeless man" She said "no wait your you're a moron" she corrected herself.

I laughed "Why thank you" I said.

Alexis hit her forehead with her palm "It's not a compliment you idiot" she said with a sigh.

I just smiled "I know" I said "I just like it when you call me a moron or hopeless it shows that you still love me" I said. I remembered how Alexis would always call me "stupid" "Idiot" or "moron" trying to hide the fact that she was actually in love with me. But that's what made her interesting; she was both shy, and stubborn.

Alexis sighed "We're here" she said as she let go of the back of my collar. "Now if you don't mind" she said as she turned around "I'm going back home"

"I'm surprised you call the Hatter Mansion your home, you never called the castle of Hearts you're home" I said.

"That's cause I lived in the Hatter Mansion longer so I consider it as my home" She said as she walked away.

I looked at Alexis. She must be really mad at me, I mean I know I have done all those things to her which made her love me but I didn't know that rejecting her like this would make her this angry. It was like holding a grudge or something like she did when I was fooling around with her feelings a few weeks after we met.

Alexis then turned around. "Later" she said as she waived goodbye to me.

Either Alexis was saying goodbye as in "I don't want to see you ever again" or "see you whenever" either way, I still felt a little bad for making her cry so many times.

Alexis then headed towards the Hatter Mansion.

* * *

I know this is a little short but I was slightly on writers block.

Well Alexis has finally given up on Ace, now she decides to find a new love who would love her back X3 Who will that be, I'm not sure yet lol

Chapter 29 preview: Ace feeling bad for making Alexis cry. Knowing that he destroyed his relationship with Alexis he decides to approach her in his "Alter-ego" (wearing the mask that he wears while working for Julius) and of course tries to seduce Alexis once again so she would once again fall in love with him (that is part 1 of the chapter). Alexis later on gets a letter from Vivaldi who is inviting her to the ball and of course Alexis being a tomboy cant find a dress, not to mention has no clue how to dance (part 2 of the chapter)

I actually dont know when it will be up. I have 3 tests this week, 1 tomarrow, 1 Wednesday, and 1 Thrusday. I'm working hard in studying so yeah...


	29. Chapter 29

_**CHAPTER 29  
~Ace's Point of View~**_

After Alexis left, I felt somewhat bad for rejecting her. I mean I don't know what it feels like to love someone. I don't really understand that girl, one minute she's happy to see me, the next minute she's yelling or crying. Maybe it was just something foreigners do or something.

"Ace" Peter said as he walked up to me. "You're late! The queen isn't too happy about you being late" he said.

"Ah sorry…I got lost and lets say a lot of things happened" I said as I started to laugh.

Peter sighed "I don't care now go to the queen she wants to talk to you" he said.

I just smiled "okay!" I said as I walked into the castle.

_**~Alexis' Point of View~ **_

I headed towards the Clock tower; I kinda wanted to tell Alice that I was finally over Ace. So I decided to pay her a short visit.

"I thought you went back to the Mansion" Julius said to me when I opened the door.

"Yeah about that, I promised Alice that I'd tell her when I gave up with Ace" she said.

"Oh…" Julius said.

I just smiled then headed into Alice's room "Alice" I said.

"Oh you're back early" she said.

"I gave up on Ace! I told him I loved him and that I'm giving up on him" I stated.

"Good!" Alice said.

"Yeah now I guess you can say that I can start my love life over again" I stated as I slightly laughed.

Alice just smiled.

"well I should return back to the Hatter Mansion" I said.

"I'll go with you" Alice said "I want to borrow some of Blood's books" she said.

"Alright" I said. We then headed towards the Hatter mansion.

But before we arrived, we were surrounded by some faceless bandits that I have seen trying to fight Ace.

"Crap we're dead" I said.

"What did you do?" Alice asked as she sighed.

"Its not what I did it's what Ace did" she said.

Alice sighed "that idiot" she said.

"You're that woman that hangs around the Knight of Hearts a lot" one of the faceless bandits said as he pointed towards me.

"Yeah…what about it?" I asked.

"If we hold you hostage the knight will come than we'll kill him and you" the second faceless bandit said as he grabbed onto my hair.

"Alexis!" Alice said before one of bandits hit her in the head and knocked her out.

I looked at Alice "Dammit let me go!" I yelled as I tried to break free of the bandit's grip.

"Stay still you brat!" the bandit yelled at me.

I growled "don't tell me what to do you punk" I said as I bit his arm as hard as I could.

"You brat!" he said as he took out a knife and cut my cheek.

I screamed when the knife cut though my skin. It really hurt, right before I was hit once again I quickly flinched and closed my eyes then I heard the sound of one of the bandits yelling and falling to the ground. I opened my eyes.

"Don't come near or I'll kill this girl" the bandit that was holding me hostage said to the man with the mask.

I looked at him. Something about him seemed familiar. I once again bit the bandit I bit him so hard that he dropped his knife which somehow ended up cutting my leg.

"You brat" he said once again.

I swear this guy really likes to call me a brat!

He grabbed my hair once again and pulled it.

"A…Ah s…stop it!" I stuttered. I hated it when my hair was pulled it hurt as much as being cut in the leg or cheek, but not as painful.

The man in the mask then ran towards the bandit holding me hostage, within seconds I was in his arms. "Touch this girl again, and I swear I'll break your clock" he said as he pushed the bandit down with his foot and aiming his sword at the faceless bandit.

Suddenly the bandits who weren't dead ran away.

Suddenly the man placed me down gently.

"T…Thank you for saving me" I stuttered.

He just smirked.

I swear, the more I think about it, this man reminded me of Ace. They had the same hair color, not to mention the same smirk.

He then got down onto his knees and placed his hand on my left cheek and pulled me closer to him. He then pulled me even closer and kissed my cheek, he then began to lick the blood off of my cheek, he then moved towards my leg.

"J….Just who the hell are you?" I asked.

"You can say that I've been watching you ever since you came to wonderland my dear" he said in a calm yet mature manner.

I blushed. "I…Is that so?" I stuttered.

He then took off my shoe and knee length sock and began licking the blood off my leg.

My whole face turned completely red. "Just what are you doing?" I asked. "And why did you kiss me?" I asked

"Healing your wounds" he said as he continued to lick the blood off of my leg. "You know, I have the power to heal wounds" he stated as he got closer to me and whispered in my ear "even broken hearts" he said sweetly into my ear.

"H…How did you know?" I asked.

"Like I said, I've been keeping an eye on you since you arrived here" he said as he got up.

I suddenly looked towards Alice who had just woken up from being knocked unconscious.

"Ah gatta go!" he said as he quickly got up and ran away.

"Alexis" Alice said "are you alright?" she asked.

I nodded. My face was completely red. "J…Just who is that guy?" I asked.

"He's someone who works for Julius" she said.

"Oh…" I said.

"Don't tell me you have fallen in love with him" Alice said.

I shook my head "It's just that….he seems so familiar" I said.

"Oh…" Alice said.

"There you are!" I heard Elliot call out to me. He then noticed that I was bleeding "You're bleeding" he said.

"no duh!" I sarcastically said. "Of course I'm bleeding" I said.

"Did these guys do this to you?" He asked.

I nodded "you could say that" I said.

Elliot helped me up "come on can you walk?" he asked.

I shook my head. My leg hurt so much that I could barely stand up.

"I have to go" Alice said.

"I thought you were going to borrow some books from Blood" I said.

"I can wait" Alice said with a smile.

"Oh" I said.

Elliot then picked me up like a princess. "Come on we let's get home and clean the blood off of you" he said.

I nodded.

Elliot then took me back to the mansion and cleaned off my wounds and bandaged them all up.

"Thanks again…." I said as my face began to heat up.

"At least they're not that deep…" he said.

Blood then walked in "What's going on?" He asked.

"Some bandits attacked Alexis and Alice. Alice was not injured but Alexis was" Elliot told Blood everything I told him.

"I see…" he said. "Well the next time you're out, I'll be there to protect you" Blood said "after all, I'm the one who promised the Queen that I'd protect you" he said as he began toying with my hair like he normally did. "Oh by the way, the queen wanted me to give you this" he said as he handed me a letter. "It's for the upcoming ball" he said

I took the letter from him and read it. "Crap" I said.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked.

"About that….I'm not the type of girl that wears beautiful dresses" I said with a sigh "Plus….I don't know how to dance" I said as I started to laugh at myself for not knowing how to dance.

* * *

Okay! I made it seem interesting becaue I added Ace's alter ego in (well him in that mask of his) Of coruse Alexis has a feeling the one who saved her was Ace since they both had the same idiotic smirk and the same hair color.

Alexis is now invited to the ball X3 Alexis is worried cause she cant dance and of course she is a tomboy and thinks she doesnt look good in those beautiful dresses that would normally look good on Alice's older sister.

Chapter 30 preview: Alexis gets another letter saying that the Ball has been changed into a Masquerade so it would make Alexis more comfortable so no one will make fun of her terrible dancing skills. Alexis goes to Elliot to teach her how to dance and Blood is furious on why she asked Elliot to teach her and not ask him to. (this is all I have right now....sorry its not much)


	30. Chapter 30

_**CHAPTER 30**_

I sat down on my bed looking at the invitation to the Ball. "How can I go to a ball when I don't even know how to dance?" I asked myself.

I just sat on my bed with probably a blank look on my face. First of all I cant dance, second I don't have a dress and third this ball is probably like High School Prom which I didn't really attend any school dances.

I then headed into Elliot's room "Hey Elliot?" I asked.

Elliot looked towards me after he heard me call out his name. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I walked up to Elliot "teach me how to dance" I said.

"You don't know how to dance?" Elliot asked. "Haven't you ever been to a ball before?" he asked.

I shook my head "no" I stated. "The only thing close to a ball in my world is those fancy dance parties, and High school prom" I stated "and I've never been to a dance party and I didn't go to my High School prom cause I couldn't dance, I had no date, and I was anti-social" I stated

"you should ask Blood" Elliot said "I'm sure he wants to be the one teaching you how to dance" he stated.

"I don't want to be a burden" I said "he's done so much for me already" I stated with a sigh. "I don't really want to bother him so that's why I'm asking you" I stated

Elliot just smiled "sure why not" he said as he got up from his desk he grabbed my arm and headed out of his room and headed to a nice place to dance. "Here we can dance in here since there is a lot of room" he said.

"Sounds good to me" I said with a smirk.

Elliot smiled then pulled me close to him.

I blushed as he pulled me closer to him. He then placed his hand on my waist and grabbed my arm and placed it on his shoulder.

Elliot smiled "alright" he said "lets get started" he said

We started dancing but each time I would end up stepping on his feet.

"Sorry Elliot!" I said.

Elliot slightly laughed "Its alright" he said. "I'm sure you'll get better if you practice more" he said.

Just before I could Answer, Blood walked in.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

Elliot looked at Blood "Alexis wanted me to teach her how to dance" he said.

Blood glared at Elliot then turned his attention to me. "Why the hell didn't you ask me to teach you?" he asked.

"I…I didn't want to bother you" I stuttered.

Blood walked over to me "Why can't you depend on me more?" he asked.

I looked at Blood. I was beginning to understand that he was jealous that I always go to someone else for help. "Blood" I said as I walked towards Blood. "I do depend on you" I said "Its just that….I don't want to become to spoiled" I said

Blood looked at me then at Elliot "I'll take over now" he said.

Elliot looked at Blood "if you say so" he said as he walked out of the room.

Blood then turned his full attention to me. "Well then, I'll spoil you rotten!" he teased as he held onto me.

I slightly blushed. "B…Blood" I stuttered as I looked away.

Blood just smiled. "come on lets go searching for a dress, don't worry I'll buy it for you" he said.

"what if I cant find a dress?" I asked.

"We can have one of the maids make a dress" Blood said "trust me" he said with a smirk. "come on" he said as he took my hand.

Blood and I decided to go into town to search for the prefect dress for me. I tried about over 10 dresses, none of them looked good on me, even though Blood kept saying that I looked beautiful in all of them. But, of course Blood would say that cause he's a gentleman.

"Cant I just design my own dress?" I asked.

Blood raised an eyebrow "You really want to do that?" he asked.

"Well I come from a creative family" I stated. "My dad went to an art college when he was around my age….and I did inherit a little art talent…" I said with a smirk.

"Alright" Blood said.

We then returned home. I headed into Blood's office, sat at his desk and began to sketch out a dress. The dress I sketched out a strapless dress with a ribbon tied around the chest area I added in some hearts, diamons, spades, and clovers. The color scheme was purple and black.

"Wow that's pretty nee-san!" Dee said as he peeked over my sholder.

"yeah its really cute" Dum said "it will look cute on you" he said with a smirk on his face.

I just smiled "Is that so?" I asked.

They nodded.

"hey let me see" Blood said.

I shook my head "No not yet" I said as I hid my sketch.

Blood laughed "come on let me see" he said.

"No!" I said as I blushed.

"hehehe the boss is teasing Nee-san" the bloody twins teased.

Blood just smirked he then got behind me and blew into my ear which made my face turn red.

"Ah that's pretty sexy" he teased as he saw my drawing. "its not to short and not to long, and its strapless which makes it a sexy dress" he teased.

I blushed

"I noticed that you like short dresses" he said "The dresses you tried on were to formal I guess"

I nodded "yeah…this is just a little party dress formal yet not to formal" I stated.

Blood looked at the Bloody Twins "go tell the maids to buy some fabric and some other stuff to make this dress" he said.

"wait" I said "I have to write down the colors first" I said as I took out a blank sheet of paper and wrote down all the materials needed I then handed it to Dee and Dum and they took it to the maids and told them to get the fabric. They then returned to Blood's office.

I smiled "thanks guys" I said.

Dee and Dum slightly blushed "anything for nee-san" they said.

'they're so cute' I thought.

"Miss Alexis" a butler said as he walked over to me "The queen wrote you another letter" he said as he handed the letter over to me.

I took the letter from the butler and smiled "thanks" I said. I then opened the letter and read it.

"What does it say?" Blood asked.

"Vivaldi wrote me saying that it is no longer a ball, it is now a masquerade" I said. "I guess she did that so I wont be embarrassed when I dance…" I said.

Blood smiled "don't worry you'll do fine" he said "Since we have a little free time" he said with a smirk on his face "let me finish teaching you how to dance" he said as he offered his hand.

I looked at Blood and smiled. I then took his and "if you say so Blood" I said. I then stood up.

Blood then put on some classic music and placed his hand on my waist.

I put my hand on his wide shoulders and placed my other in his own hand.

Blood just smiled and teached me step by step on how to dance.

* * *

Sorry for the wait, I had some writers block and I re-started Pokemon Soul Silver :3 I started with Totodile this time lol

well anyways there's a little ElliotxAlexis and BloodxAlexis. Alexis didnt like any of the dresses that Blood picked out (well she liked them but they didnt look good on her in her point of view since Blood told her she looked cute in anything) so she decided to design her own. I'm in the process of designing the dress. If you want to see it just go on my Deviantart page. Its not up yet though since I just started this morning.

Right now i have no preview for chapter 31 sorry! You'll just have to find out yourself when I post it up.


	31. Chapter 31

_**CHAPTER 31**_

I sat down as I looked at the fabric that the maids have bought, one of the purples were to dark, almost a blackish purple color, I didn't want to look gothic or anything. The other color was a lilac color it was the exact color I was searching for for the dress. I pointed out to the lilac color.

"What should we do with the other fabric Miss Alexis?" One of the maids asked me.

I shrugged "return it or maybe make another dress or something I dunno" I said with a sigh.

"okay" the maids said.

I handed one of the maids my sketch of the dress. The dress I sketched wasn't to formal and wasn't to dressy either. I made it short because I looked better with short dresses on me then long dresses.

The maids nodded and started to get to work.

I then stretched "tell me when its done, and if you need any help with it I can always help, I'm not to good at sewing but I can help since it's my dress" I said.

"no need" Blood said as he walked in, "Let them do all the work, you did enough by choosing the colors, and sketching it out" he said.

I sighed "I feel a bit like I'm pushing them a bit to hard…" I said "I don't want to be bossy or anything" I stated as I crossed my arms.

Blood just smiled "Don't worry they're here to work for us" he said "and that would include you since you are part of the Hatter family now" he said.

"eh I'm part of the Hatter family now? since when?" I asked.

Blood smiled "since you moved in" he said.

"Oh…" I said "does that mean I have to do mafia things such as killing?" I asked.

Blood chuckled "no" he said "leave that to me" he said.

I smiled "oh okay" I said as I stretched. I then left to have the maids work on the dress.

Blood followed after me. "come on" he said "we'll continue your dancing lessons" he said as he took my hand.

I let out a sigh "alright" I didn't really like the fact that Blood did so much for me and I had nothing to give him in return. I always felt guilty because of that.

"come" he said once again.

About 5 hours later the dress was completed. I was surprised cause normally, when people make things it takes days, but then again, there was about 5 or 6 maids working on it so of course they'd finish it if they worked together.

Elliot walked up "Oh the dress is done already?" he asked as he noticed the garment in my arms.

I nodded "Yeah" I said

Elliot smiled "I want to see you in it" he said.

"we do too!" Dee and Dum said.

"and of course you know I'm dying to see you in that dress" Blood said with a smile.

I slightly blushed "no not till the masquerade" I said.

"eh that's not fun! Shouldn't you see if it fits you?" Dee asked.

"yeah" Dum said.

"I already gave them my measurements so of course it'd fit me" I stated with a sigh. "So you guys will just have to wait" I said with a smirk on my face.

Blood let out a sigh.

I just stretched and headed towards my room to try it on. It fit perfect and I put my hair up into a side ponytail 'maybe I should slightly get my ponytail slightly curled' I thought as I began to play with my hair. I sighed "What am I going to do?" I asked myself "I still suck at dancing…" I muttered I then got dressed into my pajamas and fell onto my bed "what a pain!" I said.

"Nee-san!" Dee said as he ran into my room.

"Can we sleep with you?" Dum asked.

I shrugged "Why not" I said. What was the harm? I mean they weren't like Blood they were innocent children especially towards me and Alice.

Dee and Dum Smirked. "Hey at the masquerade…will you dance with us?" they asked "we want to dance with nee-san and onee-san"

I just smiled "I'll try…I'm still not good at dancing but I'll do my best" I said as I began to laugh at myself for not knowing how to dance.

Dee and Dum laughed "you've been learning for 2 days…we thought you'd remember how to dance" they said.

I slightly laughed "about that…I'm just not a type of girl who dances…I'm more of the creative type" I stated

"We could tell by the dress that you designed" Dum said

Dee nodded "We still want to see it on you" he said.

I just smiled "You have to wait! I'm not going to spoil it" I stated

Dee and Dum sighed "well it was worth a shot" they muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing" they said as they slightly laughed.

I just smiled and placed my head on my pillow "well if you guys plan to sleep in my room, get in your pajamas, and get your pillows" I said "and anything else important" I stated

"Even weapons?" Dee asked.

"No way in hell will I let you sleep with weapons in my bed!" I said "so don't even ask anymore!" I said.

"See I told you she'd say no!" Dum said.

"And what are you doing sleeping with weapons?" I asked "You could kill yourself in your sleep you morons" I said.

Dee and Dum smiled "so we can protect ourselves just in case someone breaks into our room" they said.

I slightly laughed "you got a point there but…its still dangerous" I said with a sigh. 'I'm surprised these two actually sleep with weapons….' I thought

"But what if something happens?" They said. "if we sleep with you and we don't have any weapons what can we do to protect you?"

I just smiled "Fine bring your weapons but don't sleep with them" I said. I just let out a sigh. I spoil these two way to much probably because they're like the little brothers I never had.

"Okay!" they said as they walked to their rooms to get dressed and bring their pillows and of course they're huge axe like weapons. I slightly laughed "You can keep them in here as long as you keep them away from me!" I said.

"we'd never hurt nee-san!' Dee said.

"Yeah cause we love nee-san" Dum said as he and his brother hugged me.

I just smiled. This is the first time I've heard someone say that to me other than my dad and grandfather. "I'm glad, it makes me happy that you guys love me" I said.

"And don't think of us as your brothers!" they complained "we want you to think of us as men! not your brothers"

I just smiled. I'm surprised that they're so serious about me not thinking of them as my little brothers and thinking of them as boys.

"okay?" they asked.

I nodded "I'll try but you'll have to do a lot of things to make me think of you as "men" then my cute little brothers" I said.

Dee and Dum nodded. They both looked at each other and smirked. they then tackled me down and gave me a kiss on the cheek "that's how serious we are" they teased. "we never thought of you as our big sister"

I slightly blushed after they surprisingly kissed my cheek "then why do you call me nee-san?" I asked.

"cause we feel like it" they said with smirks on their faces.

"okay I get it now get to sleep you guys" I said.

They nodded "Okay!" they said as they lied down next to me. Dee was to my right, while Dum was to my left. I of course was in the middle.

I just smiled 'they're just to cute' I thought.

Dee and Dum then placed their arms around me like I was their stuffed animal or something. It was somewhat uncomfortable yet cute of them to do something like that. So I allowed them to hug me in their sleep. I then fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry for making you wait! I was really busy during the weekend, I went to the humanes society to visit the kitties X3 (I love cats! they're so cute) I was working on this right after we went to the humanes society.

I decided to make this a Dee and Dum chapter since they of course love their nee-san and they needed to show up more!

If you want to see Alexis' dress go to my deviantart account. If you want to see Alexis in her dress she designed just go to my deviantart account my username is ayaka-chan20 if you want to look at her dress (i'm quite proud of how it came out, Normally i'm not good at drawing in dresses on a base lol)

Chapter 32 preview: Alexis gets ready for the masqurade, Blood hands Alexis a mask (which I'm still in the process of designing the mask...) and they head off to the Castle of hearts. Alexis meets up with Ace (in alter-ego/wearing the mask, she doesnt know its actually Ace yet) and of course he asks her to dance. She of course agrees to dance with him for a thank you for saving her life and then Blood comes up and is all jealous that she's dancing with someone else and not him so he steals Alexis from Ace and dances with her commenting that she looks beautiful in the dress she made.

thats all i have for chapter 32 preview. It might change as i write it out lol


	32. Chapter 32

_**CHAPTER 32**_

It was the day of the Masquerade. I was getting ready with the help of a few maids. They did just about everything besides dress me. They put makeup on me, put my hair up into a side ponytail and curled it for me.

"come on Lady Alexis" the maid's said as they pushed me out of the door.

"No! I look weird!" I said. I was never used to the fact of wearing makeup, I've never worn it and I had no use for makeup.

"I don't think you look weird" Blood said as he walked up to me "you look perfect" he said "very attractive and sexy" he teased.

I blushed "S…Shut up Blood" I stuttered.

"Doesn't she look great?" Blood asked as he turned to Elliot, Dee, and Dum.

Elliot nodded "yeah" he said.

"Nee-san looks cute!" Dee and Dum said.

I slightly blushed. "W…Whatever you say" I stuttered. "L…Lets go and get this over with…" I said as I looked at them.

Blood nodded "of course" Blood said with a smirk. He then offered his arm to me.

I looked at Blood "Why are you offering me your arm? Do you expect me to hold it as if you're taking me on some fancy resteraunt or you taking me to my senior prom or something?" I asked.

Blood chuckled "well I am a gentleman" he said "and I would like it if you took my arm as if you are my date" he said.

I let out a sigh and took his arm. I didn't want to refuse to him, cause knowing him he'd probably throw a fit like a child if he didn't get his way.

Blood smiled "Well shall we?" he asked.

I nodded.

Once we arrived at the Castle of Hearts, Vivaldi made sure everyone who was attending was there and to make an announcement that at the end of the masqurade, she'd announce who the Queen and King of the night is. The one who becomes King and Queen of the night get to take off their mask and kiss. It really seemed like I was at my Senior Prom.

"This is very unusual for the Queen to declare that there would be a king and queen for the night" Blood said.

"Sounds like senior prom to me" I said.

Blood slightly laughed "Does these "senior proms" in your world do that?" he asked.

I nodded. "I would know, My brother took me to his senior prom…" I said. "I never went to mine, I'm not the type of girl to go to a fancy dance" I stated.

"well you're here arent you?" he asked.

'that's cause I was forced' I thought. I let out a sigh.

"Come, lets dance" Blood said.

I nodded. Before we hit the so called "Dance" floor, I got distracted by the food. I took a closer look and noticed my "masked-savior"

"Wow Alexis is that you?" he asked as he turned to me.

I nodded "yeah…" I said.

"You look great" he said with a smile.

"So I've heard" I said as I slightly laughed.

"I'm glad I got to see you! I'm dying to dance with you" he said with a smirk.

I looked up at my savior. "Is that so?" I asked.

He nodded "of course" he said with the smirk Ace always gave me.

Since I met this guy, I've been making a list in my mind on how similar he is to Ace. They both had the same looks, similar personalities, and of course an idiotic smile or smirk not to mention the way they made me feel like a woman and not a child.

He offered me his hand "may I have this dance Alexis" he asked.

I hesitated for a second and then took his hand.

"Alexis" he asked as he tried to catch my attention.

I shook my head "what?" I asked. "did you say something?" I asked.

He nodded. "Do you believe in second chances?" he asked.

I shrugged "I guess…why do you ask?" I asked.

He just smiled "No reason" he said as he pulled me closer to him.

I blushed.

He then leaned towards my neck and began to smell my perfume. The perfume I had on was some sort of rose scent, The maids put it on me saying that Blood likes the smell of roses and put it on me.

"Alexis, the perfume you're wearing, it makes you seem more mature and womanly" he said as he placed his arms around my waist.

Hearing this come out of my savior's mouth reminded me on how Ace treated me more of a woman and not a child, which was one of the things they had in common.

"H…hey your to close" I stuttered.

"Eh whats wrong with being to close to the girl I saved" he asked. "I should atleast do this cause I saved your life" he stated with Ace's idiotic smirk.

"F…Fine since you saved my life, you can do that, but only this once" I stuttered as my face began to burn. I looked away from him.

He smiled "good" he said as he twirled me and pulled me close to his chest.

I could hear his clock ticking. Somehow, it calmed me down. I was nervous from the start, the fact I suck at dancing and that I'm not used to being this feminine made me feel uncomfortable, but hearing my savoir's clock tick calmed me.

"Listen to me Alexis" he said. "If we win, I'll allow you to see my face" he said.

I looked at him somehow I could feel that he was hoping that we would win, and it sorta looked like he was guilty like he has done something bad or something. I shook my head to get myself out of my thoughts "I look forward to seeing your face" I said with a smile.

Just a few seconds later, I felt someone tap my shoulder.

I turnred around to see who it was, it was no one other than Blood

"I believe its my turn to dance with Alexis" he said as he glared at my savior.

My savior laughed "is that so?" he asked.

Blood nodded as he pulled me away from him.

I noticed that both Blood, and my savior were glaring at each other. It wasn't just any glare, it was some sort of rivalry glare.

"B…Blood enough" I said "lets dance" I said.

Blood smiled "Alright" he said as he pulled me away from my savior.

"Alexis, was he the reason why you left my side?" he asked with a serious look on his face.

The serious look on his face was somewhat scary. I knew Blood could be scary, but not this scary. He seemed pissed off because I was dancing with another man.

"N…not really, I was looking at the food….the food distracted me" I said.

Blood frowned "So you left me for food and for that man?" he asked.

I slightly nodded "basically" I said.

Blood let out a sigh.

I looked up at Blood. "Are you…by any chance jealous?" I asked.

Blood looked at me. "What if I am?" he asked. "its my duty to protect you" he said.

I let out a sigh "just forget about protecting me for tonight, and lets just enjoy the masquerade" I said

Blood smiled "I'm already enjoying the fact that you're in my arms Alexis" he said as he pulled me closer to him.

I slightly blushed "I…Is t…t…that so?" I stuttered as I looked away from Blood. Somehow, the look on his face made me blush even more. Blood always knew how to make me blush or embarrass me.

Blood smiled as he lifted up my chin he then put his face up close to mine, so close I could actually feel his warm breath "Tonight, even if we don't win, you'll always be a queen in my eyes" he said as he kissed my cheek.

* * *

Okay sorry for the wait. I have a busy week. Finals -sigh- so stressful. I have 2 important finals and 1 final i can easily pass (Piano recital)

Well I wanted to make this an AcexAlexis and BloodxAlexis chapter. Ace (in alter ego) begins to flirt and so on (Alexis still doesnt know that the one who actually saved her is Ace) blood becomes jealous (obviously) and steals her away from Ace. He tells her that she is his Queen and so on.

Okay I wont give a preview for chapter 33 cause I'm in the process of thinking and I dont want to spoil it for you guys lol

I dont know when Chapter 33 will be up, probably sometimes after my 2 important finals. I have a final on Tuesday and one on Friday, and the last final (easy final) on Saturday at some nursing home. So I'm not sure when I'll have it up!

I am also in the process of writing a Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction (I completely changed my old idea) so chapter 1 will be up sometimes soon!


	33. Chapter 33

_**CHAPTER 33**_

I blushed when Blood told me I would always be his Queen "A….Are you just saying that to make me happy?" I asked.

"It makes you feel happy if I call you my queen?" Blood asked.

I shrugged "I dunno" I said. I then felt someone tap on my sholder. I turned around and saw Gowland "Gowland" I said.

"Hey Alexis" he said. "Hey Hatter you don't mind if I borrow Alexis don't you?" he asked as he glared at Blood.

I noticed that both Gowland and Blood were giving off some rivalry glare. "Blood" I said "calm down" I said.

"Fine "Mary" I'll allow you to dance with Alexis, just this once" Blood said.

I looked at Blood "Blood your going to piss him off if you keep calling him by his name" I said as I looked up at Blood.

"I'll let that go for just today, but the next time I see you hatter, I'll kill you" Gowland said.

"you really think you can kill me?" Blood asked

I sighed "Shut up! Stop saying things like that in front of me!" I said as I let go of Blood. I crossed my arms "I don't like it" I stated.

"Sorry Alexis" Gowland said.

"Behave or I wont dance with any of you guys" I stated.

Blood sighed "Sorry…" he said.

I Just smiled "good" I said as I turned to Gowland, "You want to dance with me right?" I asked as I looked up at him.

Gowland nodded.

"let me warn you, I might step on your feet" I said "I'm terrible at dancing" I said.

"I can handle that" Gowland said with a smile. he then took my hand and took me away from Blood's side.

I looked over to Blood, he seemed a bit pissed off but he knew I wanted to dance with the other people in wonderland.

"Alexis, I'm curious, but are you happy living with the Hatter's?" Gowland asked "they're very dangerous people and I worry about your safety"

I smiled "I'm happy" I said as Gowland began to lead me. "And Gowland, they never hut me in the first place. They're not dangerous to me"I said sticking up to those in the Hatter mansion.

"But still, I worry about you" Gowland said. "Boris is too!" he said

I looked at Gowland "I'm fine, I can protect myself" I said with a smile "Plus you're the type of guy who worries to much" I said as I slightly laughed.

Gowland looked at me. "You should visit more…Boris misses you" he said.

My eyes widened when Gowland mentioned Boris. I haven't really seen Boris since the day he tried to cheer me up.

Gowland started to explain that he has added a few rides, games and snacks that I liked and said that I should come visit. "You should come visit….or move in with us" he said.

I shook my head "I cant" I said "I don't want to leave Blood and the others" I said.

Gowland looked at me "I'm doing this for Boris, you know why?" he asked.

I shook my head "no" I said.

"since you left after the hatter "kidnapped you" Boris has been waiting at the entrance of the Amusement park hoping you'd come by and have some fun" Gowland said.

"He has?" I asked.

Gowland nodded "Boris hasn't really been acting like his usual self since you left" he said. "normally I don't really worry about Boris this much, but seeing him like this, just waiting at the gate for you or Alice to come visit makes me worried"

For some reason, I felt guilty something in my heart told me that I did something to upset Boris. I never wanted to hurt Boris.

"Oh speak of the devil" Gowland said as he gently pushed me towards a man with a pinkish purple and black mask, familiar pink ears that I loved so much and a tail.

"Boris" I said.

"Long time no see Alexis" he said as he offered his hand.

"Ill leave her to you Boris" Gowland said as he pushed me closer to Boris's chest.

I blushed and looked up and noticed Boris was blushing as well.

"Thanks old man" Boris said as he took my hand and ran off.

I looked at Gowland and slightly smiled.

Gowland waived goodbye to me.

I looked at Boris. When we started to dance I began to feel guilty again for leaving him behind.

"Boris.." I said.

Boris' cat ears twiched. He then looked down at me "What?" he asked.

"I'm sorry" I said. "I make you worry about me so much" I stated "I don't want you to worry about me so much"

Boris looked at me and caressed my cheek "Its okay, I wait at the entrance every day waiting for you knowing if you were coming or not" he said.

"I've been so busy forgetting about Ace and busy getting ready for the masqurade that I forgot about those who care for me" I stated as I placed my hand over Boris' "I don't want to hurt those I care about" I stated

Boris looked at me and smiled "I'm glad you think that I'm important to you" he said "I wish you would just return to the Amusement park and live with us, but I wont force you to do something you don't want to" he said "It'll just make me become more selfish"

I looked at Boris and smiled "I want to see Boris more, you should visit the mansion so you can play with me Dee and Dum" I said.

"What if I just want to play with you and not with the twins" Boris asked.

I slightly blushed "wouldn't that be kinda like a date?" I asked.

Boris nodded "I'd be happy if you were to go on a date with me" he said.

I looked at Boris "I'll think about it" I said as I continued to follow his lead.

Boris smiled "I'd like it if you said yes" he said.

I slightly laughed "I know you'd be" I said "after all we're friends" I said with a smirk on my face. "By the way, How's Alice?" I asked.

"She went to visit me a few days ago telling me that I should visit the Hatter mansion to check up on you" Boris stated.

I slightly laughed. I knew how much Alice despised Blood and to that fact, she would never come to the Hatter mansion unless it was for books. I rarely get to see Alice now since she and Blood had that fight.

"I was dancing with her earlier, she said she'd like to see you sometimes" Blood said.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She left early with Julius, she was tired I think…" he said.

I just smiled "atleast I know that she's doing alright since the last time I saw her was the day some bandits attacked us" I stated.

"Alice told me about that….is your leg okay?" he asked as he looked down at my leg.

I nodded "Yup! It wasn't that deep so it didn't leave a scar" I said.

"that's good, I heard you were the one who was injured to most, I was worried that you could have died from blood loss or something" he said.

I slightly laughed "Boris you worry to much" I said as I poked his nose

Boris' face began to turn red. "I'm worried because you're my friend" he said.

I smiled "I'm glad you worry about me though, it makes me feel as if I'm loved" I stated.

Now Boris' face was just about as red as a tomato. "I…I never said "Love" he said.

I laughed "I know" I said with a smirk "I just feel loved" I said as I explained to him that if someone cares and worries about someone that means they really care for that person that they worry about.

Boris slightly laughed "I…I guess you could say that now that you explained it to me" he said as he twirled me and held me close to him, which obviously made me blush. "Listen" he said. "I'll be waiting at the gate at the amusement park every day expecting you to come"

"well not every day, what if you catch a cold or something?" I asked.

Boris smiled "then I expect you to takte care of me like you did with the March Hare" he said.

I let out a sigh "Fine" I said "I'll visit more often just don't come out on windy, or rainy days okay?" I asked.

Boris nodded. "Alright' he said.

I smlied "good" I said

* * *

I didnt really expect putting this up so early lol

I decided to have alexis spend a little time with Gowland and Boris since they havnt appeared much in this story. I made sure I added Alice in (well not exactly, Boris and Alexis just talk about her) So those who want Alice to come up will have to wait. I'm getting to that part soon. Probably in the next few chapters I'll add her in.

Yet again I will not give you any preview for chapter 34, I want to surprise you and such. so yeah...


	34. Chapter 34

_**CHAPTER 34**_

I looked over at Boris and smiled.

"nee-san!" The twins yelled as they ran towards me.

"She's ours Boris" Dee said.

"Nee-san are ours" Dum said. He then looked at Dee and smirked

Both me and Boris looked at the twins.

"What the hell are you two up to?" I asked.

Dee and Dum smirked then stepped on Boris' tail.

"Ow what was that for?" Boris asked as he let go of my hand.

Dee and Dum looked up at Boris and smirked "You were hogging OUR nee-san!" they said as they reached out for me. "Don't keep her to yourself, its our turn to dance with nee-san" they stated as they held onto me.

I looked at Dee and Dum "Guys" she said.

"What we wanna dance with you nee-san" they said "please?!" they asked giving me the puppy eyes.

Crap, not those puppy eyes again. Whenever they gave me that look I couldn't say "no" to them. I swear I'm spoiling these two way to much "fine" I said.

Dee and Dum smiled "Yay! We get to dance with nee-san!" they said in unison as they dragged me away from Boris.

I felt really terrible for leaving Boris alone. I mean we were only dancing together for 5 minutes until the twins interrupted us. At least I told him I'd go to the amusement park more. I didn't want to leave him out especially since Blood was always by my side.

"Hey wait a second how are all three of us going to dance?" I asked as I looked at the Bloody Twins.

"We could all dance together or brother and I can share you" Dum said.

"I'd rather dance with nee-san by myself" Dee said

"I wanna go first!" Dum complained.

"nee-san who do you wanna dance with first?" they asked as they glared at me.

I let out a sigh "I don't care who I dance with" I said.

"come on nee-san pick who you wanna dance with first!" they said.

"Fine, Dee will go first" I said as I walked towards Dee and took his hand.

"Your so lucky Brother" Dum said as he crossed his arms in disappointment.

After Dee and Dum finished arguing we actually started to dance. Each time I was twirled by Dee or Dum, I'd get the other twin. It was rather interesting how they "shared" me. But it made me dizzy since I was being twirled around to much.

"Nee-san are you alright?" they asked as they noticed that I could barely walk in a strait line.

"Yeah I'm fine, just dizzy" I said.

Dee and Dum had a upset look on their face "Sorry nee-san!" they said "we didn't mean to make you so dizzy! Twirling you was the only way to share"

I slightly laughed "I'm fine" I said "seriously I just need to sit down"

Dee and Dum looked at eachother and grabbed my arms and walked me over to a table and made me sit down.

I smiled "Guys…I'm curious but why'd you step on Boris' tail…it wasn't really nice of you to do that" I scolded.

"we wanted to dance with nee-san cause we love you" They said with smirks on their faces.

"I love you guys too! I mean you are like little brothers to me" I said as I hugged them.

Dee and Dum blushed.

"would nee-san love us more if we were older?" Dum asked.

I looked at the Bloody Twins in confusement. "What are you guys talking about?!" I asked.

Dee looked at me and took my hand.

Dum did the same thing.

They both placed my hands on their cheeks "don't worry nee-san!" they said "We'll grow up faster just for you!"

I slightly blushed "And how do you plan to do that?" I asked as I tilted my head.

"I don't know yet but we'll grow up sooner or later!" they said.

"What are you two up to now?!" Elliot asked as he walked up to me and the twins.

Dee and Dum glared at Elliot "flirting with OUR nee-san!" they said

"don't bother us newbie hare!" Dee said.

"Yeah! Your in our way of seducing OUR nee-san!" Dum said.

I slightly blushed 'they were "seducing" me?' I thought 'do those two even know what that means?' I thought to myself. I was quite surprised that Dee and Dum were actually flirting with me. I mean I didn't really notice that they were cause I always spoil them to death, but I never thought they would try to seduce me. Especially since they're younger than me.

"Well its my turn to dance with Alexis" Elliot said.

"Your no fun newbie hare!" they complained "Fine we'll share OUR nee-san with you but only this once" they said as both of them kissed my cheek and ran off to the tables with food.

Elliot sighed "I'm going to kill them" he said.

I looked up at Elliot "Elliot, they're just kids I don't mind that they kiss my cheek like that" I said.

"You spoil them to much" Elliot said as he offered his hand to me.

I just smiled "are you jealous?" I asked as I placed my hand on his.

Elliot blushed "W…What are you talking about Alexis?!" he asked as he hid his blushing face with his bangs. His cute bunny ears lowered.

'Dammit I wanna pull his ears' I thought as I glared at his bunny ears.

Elliot then pulled me closer to him "When you spoil them it makes me irritated" he said.

"Your so cute Elliot" I said with a smirk on my face "You're getting jealous that I spoil Dee and Dum more" I said "I'm surprised you're jealous of them"

Elliot blushed even more "I'm not jealous!" he said.

I grinned "Oh really then why do you have a jealous look on your face?" I asked.

"S…Shut up" Elliot said.

I just smiled "Just kidding!" I said with a smirk. "You know I love to tease you Elliot"

"is it cause I look like your brother?" Elliot asked.

"Sorta" I said as I looked up at Elliot. "You two are similar yet different"

"What do you mean by that?" Elliot asked.

I smiled "Well, you two are easy targets to get teased, your both gentle and kind, both of you get jealous if I give attention to someone else" I stated "and so on" I said.

Elliot looked at me. "Hey Alexis, tell me about this "Prom" thing you were talking about earlier" he said.

I just smiled "Sure" I said. I then told him how I was my brother's date to his senior prom since he of course was to shy to ask a girl out. I mentioned how he has a slight sister complex. I also told him that my brother was the King of the Prom though I wasn't the Queen since of course I was his little sister and that it'd be weird if he had to kiss his own little sister not to mention that I was completely invisible in my world.

Elliot looked at me "I…I see" he said as his ears lowered again. He suddenly pulled me into a hug. "You know, if I was your brother, I'd make you my queen even if you were my sister" he said "I wouldn't care if I had to kiss you or not!" he stated

My face began to heat up "E…Elliot?" I stuttered.

Elliot's whole face turned red "D…Did I say that out loud?" he stuttered.

I nodded.

"Dammit how embarrassing" Elliot muttered.

I slightly giggled I then got on my toes and patted his head "Your to cute Elliot" I said.

Elliot blushed even more.

I then noticed that Peter was stanidng near by with an upset look on his face. He looked real pittiful. I bet he really wanted to dance with Alice but since she left early with Julius he couldn't. I then let go of Elliot's hand "I'll be back I need to talk to Peter" I said.

"I wont let you!" Elliot said "he's dangerous"

I just smiled "You worry to much, Peter's not that bad he's just perverted that's all, and I am already used to perverted people you know that…especially since Blood is perverted in his own way" I muttered. I walked up to Peter "Hey Peter wanna dance?" I asked.

"No I wanna dance with Alice" he said.

I just smiled "Obviously" I said. "how bout this, dance with me and pretend that I'm Alice" I said. "I know how much you like her…so I'll dance with you in her place" I said

Peter crossed his arms "Alexis you know how much I like Alice" he seaid "I'd never dance with any other woman, I'll only dance with Alice" he said.

"Your to stubborn Peter" I said as I took his hand

"Hey wait!" Peter said "I don't want to dance with a woman I don't love"

I smiled "I know, just pretend that I'm Alice…."I said "it's the least I can do I mean I don't like seeing you look so upset…" I stated

Peter finally gave in and decided to dance with me. Dancing with him was short and slightly boring since the whole time he was talking about how much he loved Alice. But I already knew that he loved Alice more than anything in this world. So while we were dancing I listened to him complain and whine on how he really wanted Alice to care for him and love him.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. Still studying for finals. I found out that I have 1 test next week (on Tuesday) I thought it was yesterday (but class was cancelled yesterday) or Thrusday but my classmates told me its next tuesday -sigh- Well atleast its just 1 class. I only have 1 class tomorrow, 1 on Friday, and 1 next tuesday. So my last day is probably next tuesday (if my classmates are correct about having our final on that day)

Well the Masqurade is going to end in the next chapter or the next 2 chapters it all depends. I'm to distracted by my studying, writing this, and writing my Kuroshitsuji fanfiction to even care at this point lol I'm debating who becomes king of the masqurade. Either Ace or Blood since those two are Alexis' main love interests (at this point Alexis is developing some feelings for Blood since he spoils her to much and of course seduces her when he has time) But Alexis doesnt know that she's developing feelings for Blood which is the thing, she thinks she admires or looks up to Blood not knowing that she cares for him/developing feeligns for him. She's still in the process of getting over Ace so yeah....


	35. Chapter 35

_**CHAPTER 35**_

After about 9 or 10 minutes dancing with Peter, He dismissed himself and walked to Vivaldi's side. Vivaldi then came to the middle of the dance floor.

"Now its about time I announced the winner" Vivaldi said as she walked to the center of the dance floor.

Everyone got out of Vivaldi's way to make room for her and the winners of the masquerade.

I looked over at Vivaldi and watched as she walked to the center of the dance floor with Peter walking to her side.

Vivaldi smiled as she was about to name the King and Queen. "First off, I will announce the Queen of this masquerade, then I will announce the king" she said.

I sighed. For some reason, I felt nervous. I knew I would probably be chosen as the Queen cause there aren't much girls here to begin with,

"The Queen of the masquerade is, Alexis" Vivaldi said as she looked at me.

I pointed at myself and tilted my head.

"Come here Alexis" Vivaldi said.

My face began to heat up. I was never exactly used to huge crowds and being the center of attention wasn't my thing. I walked towards Vivaldi and hid my embarrassed face with my bangs.

Vivaldi looked at me and noticed that I was nervous "no need to be so nervous Alexis" she said with a smile on her face. "now look up" she said as she put her finger under my chin and lifted my chin.

I noticed that everyone was looking at me with smiling faces. My face turned red. I was happy that I was the Queen of the masquerade but I felt a bit like Alice should have won it, she was much better at dancing but she wasn't here due to her not feeling to well.

Vivaldi smiled "As for the King of the masqurade…" she said "Ace"

My eyes widened when I heard the name of my first love. "A…Ace?" I stuttered.

Vivaldi nodded "Yes, it was the only way for you two to make up" she said.

'crap you planned all this didn't you Vivaldi?' I thought. I knew that Vivaldi disliked Ace for making me cry but why'd she have to do this?

Ace walked up to me.

I then noticed that the person in front of me was the one who saved my life.

He smiled at me "now you know" he said as he took off his mask "That I'm Ace…I'm sorry for lying to you" he said as he walked closer to me and took off my mask "you look beautiful" he said as he caressed my cheek.

I blushed "No I'm not" I said as I looked away from Ace. I began to walk backwards away from Ace. There was no way in hell that I'd kiss my first love who already rejected my feelings for him.

Ace tilted his head "Alexis?" he said "aren't we supposed to kiss? the Queen told us all that the King and the Queen of this masquerade have to kiss" he said.

I shook my head "I cant" I said as I kept walking backwards. Without hesitation I ran away. There was no way I would kiss Ace again since I have already given up on him 'I cant fall in love with Ace again' I thought. I never would have expected my savior to be Ace. I knew that they were similar but I was completely oblivious to the fact that he was Ace and I somehow developed feelings for him again.

~_**ACE'S POINT OF VIEW~**_

I watched Alexis run away from me. I knew I was screwed for hurting her this much but I thought that becoming the king of this dance would make her forgive all those things I did to her. I teased her, forced kisses on her, and was completely unaware of her feelings. I felt guilty for making her cry.

"Hey get out of my way!" the hatter said as he pushed me out of his way and following after Alexis.

I followed after him. "I wont let you Hatter" he said "Alexis is my queen for the night!" I said with a smirk.

Blood looked at me "Hah after all those things you did to her no wonder she'd run away" he said as he ran faster.

I then noticed that the Bloody Twins, and the March Hare was following us.

_**~ALEXIS' POINT OF VIEW~**_

I somehow lost everyone who was following me. I sat down and leaned up against the tree. I could hear my heart beat faster and faster from running so fast. I looked at my hands. "There's no way I can handle falling for Ace again" I muttered to myself.

"There you are Alexis" I heard Blood say.

I looked up at Blood.

Blood only smiled "Don't worry, I had Elliot, Dee, and Dum distract Ace" he said as he offered me his hand.

I look Blood's hand and he helped me up.

"Why'd you run?" he asked.

"I didn't want to kiss him or have him touch me…" I said as I looked down "the only one that I would allow to do that is…" I then stopped. I was about to say Blood's name. I didn't mind if Blood touched me. Somehow, when Blood was around me I was always in a calm and relaxed mood.

"Is?" Blood said

I shook my head "its nothing forget I said anything" I said as I slightly laughed at my own stupidity.

Blood looked at me. "You know Alexis" he said "I'm glad you didn't kiss that idiot knight" he said as he lifted up my chin. "because I'd never let you kiss that fool" he said "The only one who can kiss you is me" he stated as he pulled me closer to him.

I blushed as I placed my hand on Blood's chest. As Blood pulled me closer to him I could hear how fast his clock was ticking and noticed my face burning.

"Come, we should head home" he said as he picked me up like a princess in those fairy tale books that he let me borrow.

"I…I can walk" I stuttered.

"I don't want to let you go Alexis" Blood said "after all, I already told you, that you'd always be my queen didn't I?" he asked.

I nodded as I remembered how he told me that I was his queen earlier.

Blood just smiled.

Once we arrived home, Elliot, and the twins were already home.

"Welcome back Blood, Alexis" Elliot said.

"Nee-san are you okay?" Dee and Dum asked.

I nodded.

"Why'd you run away?" Elliot asked

"Alexis didn't want to kiss or dance with the fool who made her cry multiple times" Blood said as he walked towards his room with me still in his arms.

I noticed that Elliot and the twins were looking at eachother with smirks on their faces.

Once Blood was in his room he threw me onto his bed and closed the door. "Alexis" he said as he got on top of me.

My cheeks began to heat up once again.

"Please don't fall for anyone but me" Blood said. "I'm begging you" he said as he had a very upset look on his face.

For some reason, I felt like I had a better chance being with Blood then anyone else.

Blood loosened his tie.

I just smiled and took off Blood's mask "Blood" I said "What are you planning?" I asked. I knew that Blood was up to something after all, he was on top of me as if he wanted to kiss me and then sleep with me. But either way, if it was Blood, Elliot, or the twins, I wouldn't mind if they were to do that to me since we have been getting closer since the fact that Ace rejected me and I've been taking care of them since I moved in.

* * *

Sorry for making you guys wait for so long! I've been busy with finals

I'm now on summer vacation! Well I have been for a week now. I'm still waiting for my grades to be posted up. I only have 4/5 grades. 2 A's, 1 B and a D. I dunno my Oceanography grade though....and I have a feeling i failed it

well anyways I'll try to update daily, it all depends cause i have other things to do...


	36. Chapter 36

_**CHAPTER 36**_

It has been a few hours since the masquerade. It was fun but annoying since Ace was the king not to mention my savior which was shocking and painful but I'm kinda used to the pain now.

I let out a sigh.

Blood who was still on top of me looked at me "Why the sad face?" he asked. "don't tell me you wanted to kiss that fool" he said.

I shook my head "Heck no!" I said as I turned my head away from Blood. "I ran because I didn't want him to kiss me you idiot" I said.

Blood chuckled "How about if I kiss you?" he asked "would you run away?"

I shrugged "You kiss me all the time you moron" I said as I faced him. "So I'm used to it" I stated as I stretched.

Blood smiled "Then you wont mind if I kiss you now?" he teased.

I blushed "like I say you kiss me all the time, even when I don't see it coming" she stated. 'I don't actually mind cause when you do that…it makes me feel like I'm loved by someone….but its kinda embarrassing' I thought as my face began to heat up even more.

Blood just smiled. "But you know Alexis" he said as he patted my head "I'm glad you didn't kiss him cause that's my job" he stated.

"No your job is being the mafia boss" I stated as I tried to get up but ended up getting pinned down by Blood.

"Stay here" he said "just for tonight" he said.

"Are you saying you want me to sleep with you?" I asked.

Blood nodded "Yeah, you let the twins sleep with you and Elliot slept on your lap when he was sick…" he said "its my turn to sleep with you now" he said as he tried to take off my dress.

My face began to heat up. "B…Blood" I stuttered. "I…I can undress myself" I said.

Blood smiled "but I want to undress you" he teased.

I sighed and pushed Blood off of me. "Idiot" I said. I then quickly ran out of Blood's room and closed the door. I took off my sandals and ran to my room running past Elliot and the twins.

"Alexis?" I heard Elliot say. He then followed after me "Whats wrong?" he asked as he grabbed my arm.

I looked at him. My face was completely red.

Elliot looked at me and placed his free hand on my forehead "your all red…do you have a fever?" he asked

I shook my head "Blood was about to do something I didn't want him to do" I stated.

"Is Blood being perverted again?" Elliot asked

I nodded.

Elliot sighed "Geez Blood really does love to tease you" he said as he patted my head.

I looked up at Elliot. The more I look at him the more I can see my brother in him. Both Elliot and Lucas had a lot in common besides their looks. They were both extremely nice, can be a bit cute when they're eating their favorite food, and they're both stubborn.

"Don't take it to seriously, its just the way Blood shows his affection for you" he said with a smirk on his face.

I smiled "I know" I said.

Elliot looked at me. "Do you like Blood?" he asked.

I blushed. "W…Who knows" I stuttered. "Even if I did like him, I wouldn't know what type of like it is" I stated as I yawned. I then headed to my room and got into my pajamas.

"Nee-san!" Dee and Dum said from my bed.

I then looked over at them "S…S…Since when were you guys here?" I asked as my face began to turn red. 'did they see me get dressed' I thought

"Sleep with us" they said.

I looked at them and smiled "I'll let you if you tell me one thing" I said as I walked over to my bed "Did you see me getting into my pajamas?" I asked.

They shook their head.

"No" Dee said.

"Nee-san would be mad if we saw her undress so we closed our eyes" Dum said

I smiled "alright then" I said. "You have my permission to sleep with me" I stated as I got into bed. I then turned off the lights "night" I said.

"Night nee-san!" they said.

When I woke up the only thing on my mind was to visit Boris since I was concerned that he has been at the gate for who knows how long. I noticed that Dee and Dum were still sleeping so I carefully got out of bed, and got my clothes and headed to the bathroom to get dressed. After getting dressed I headed outside and noticed Blood drinking tea.

"Morning Alexis" he said.

I smiled "morning" I said. "your not mad about last night are you?" I asked.

He shook his head "Elliot told me you weren't really ready for that kind of thing" he stated.

"Good" I said "I'll see you guys later I have something to take care of" I stated as I ran in the direction to the Amusement Park.

Once I arrived Boris was sitting at the entrance of the Amusement park.

"Hey" I said as I walked up to Boris.

Boris looked up at me and quickly got up and dusted himself off "Alexis you actually came" he said as his face slightly turned red.

"A promise is a promise right?" I asked as I patted his head.

Boris smiled "I'm glad you came here" he said "come on lets have some fun" he said as he grabbed my arm.

I smiled at Boris "Boris" I said.

Boris stopped walking and looked at me "what?" he asked

"Did you really mean all those things at the dance?" I asked when I remembered that he told me he'd always be waiting at the gate for me. It made me feel guilty that I was such a terrible friend.

"Yes" Boris said "wait what are you getting at?" he asked

"I feel guilty for being such a terrible friend…" I stated "I didn't want to upset you by not hanging out with you" I said.

Boris just smiled "its okay" he said as he pulled me close to him.

I blushed.

"And your not a terrible friend" he said. "you're the first person other then Alice who said you cared for me….and I don't think of you as a friend" he stated.

I looked up at Boris and noticed his face was completely red.

"I'd like it if we were more then just friends" Boris said.

I smiled "so are you confessing to me?" I asked.

Boris slightly nodded "I guess you could say that" he said "and don't worry I wont force you to answer me until you feel the same way" he stated.

I smiled "I'm glad you feel that way towards me. You remember when I said "I feel loved" last night when we were dancing?" I asked as I looked up and patted his head.

Boris nodded.

"Well I meant it" I stated "I feel loved by those around me and not just family love" I pointed out. "I have never exactly lived in a place where everyone loves me so I'm not really used to it but I'm glad that I'm loved here" I stated

Boris smiled. "come on" he said "there's a few rides that the old man just put up" he stated with a smirk on his face.

"is it fast rides, you know fast rides aren't my type of rides" I stated.

Boris laughed "I know" he said.

After going on a few rides we decided to take a break from all the rides.

"I should probably get going, Blood will be worried if I don't return" I said.

Boris grabbed my arm. "wait a second" he said as he pulled me closer and licked my cheek.

I blushed "B…Boris?" I stuttered.

"You had some Ketchup on your cheek from the hotdog you ate" he said with a smirk.

I blushed even more 'crap!' I thought. 'well that was embarrassing'

Boris chuckled "Your so cute Alexis" he said "maybe that's why I like you" he stated. He then looked at me and pulled me closer to him "You know I wont give up on you even if you fall for another guy right?" he asked.

I nodded. "You never give up on anything Boris" I stated "your not the type of guy"

"Good" Boris said.

I just smiled "Boris" I said.

Boris looked down at me "Yeah?"

"Just what about me do you like?" I asked.

Boris grinned "I'll tell that to you when you choose me over Blood, or anyone else that is attracted to you!" he said.

I nodded "sounds fair" I stated as I walked towards the entrance.

"Ah wait" Boris said as he pulled me towards him again. He then kissed me gently and let me go.

I blushed. This was like the third or fourth, heck maybe the fifth time someone stole a kiss from me. First there was Ace who stole 2 kisses from me then there was Blood who stole two or three kisses now Boris. It amazes me that I'm an easy target to kiss.

I smiled "see you later" I said.

Boris nodded as he let go of my arm and watched me walk away.

Once I returned to the hatter mansion Blood walked up to me "Alexis your home" he said.

I nodded "yup" I said.

"Anyways Alice is here to see you" he said as he pointed to the secret garden.

I nodded and headed over to the garden 'what is she doing here? she hates Blood' I thought.

"Alexis" Alice said as she walked over towards me.

"Yo!" I said with a smirk on my face "what brings you here its unusual for you to home here" I stated "I didn't see you at the Masquerade, I wanted to see your dress"

"The reason I left was because I wasn't exactly feeling well and this" she said as she pulled out the heart shaped vile. It was filled with liquid again all the way this time.

"its filled to the top" I said.

Alice nodded "it means I can return to our world" she said.

I nodded "I know that, Nightmare told me the rules" I stated. "since I was curious that is" I said as I slightly laughed at my own curiosity.

"Since my role is over, I can return home" Alice said.

I nodded "I know" I said once again.

"Alexis" Alice said as she looked at me "Do you want to come home with me?" she asked.

My eyes widened as I heard those words come out of Alice's mouth. I backed away from her. "W…Why would I want to go back?" I asked

"Alexis this is all just a dream!" Alice said

When I heard Alice say that this was all just a dream, somehow my heart began to hurt. "I…I don't understand" I stuttered as I felt tears form in my eyes.

"No one in this world is real. Not Boris, Not that perverted rabbit Peter, Not Ace, or Blood" Alice said. "not even Julius" she muttered as she hid her eyes with her bangs.

I heard Alice when she mentioned Julius "He can be real…if you stayed here like me" I said.

Alice looked at me with a surprised look "I thought you wanted to go back" she said.

"Heck no" I said "You know the moment I came here, I decided I would never return home" I said. "I have everything I want here" I stated.

"YAY!" I heard Dee and Dum say from above us.

I looked up "Guys!" I said. "How many times have I told you no ease dropping" I said.

Elliot who was in the same room sighed "leave the scolding to me Alexis" he said as he pulled Dee and Dum away from the window.

I let out a sigh then looked at Alice. "Alice" I said "I have everything I want here like I said earlier" I stated "I have a home, a family, and people who love me more then anything" I stated "I cant leave and dissapoint them"

"But what about your dad, brother and your grandfather?" Alice asked.

I sighed "They don't need me as much as the hatters do" I stated "I'm almost 19" I stated "and about time for me to move out of my house and start my own life" I pointed out.

Alice sighed "You seem happy" she said.

I nodded "I am…more then ever" I stated. "you should think of your own happiness, and think about what will happen to Julius if you leave" I said. For some reason, I knew Alice and Julius were not just friends. They became extremely close since Alice moved into the clock tower. I knew that Alice loved Julius just as much as he loved her.

Alice looked at me "I never thought of that" she said.

I smiled "Before you leave I think you should think about what will happen if you leave everyone's lives" I stated as I walked into the hatter mansion.

**~ALICE'S POINT OF VIEW~**

For some reason, Alexis had a point. If I left what would happen to Julius. No matter how much I love him, if I left he would be heartbroken. I sighed as I headed over to the Clock tower. I thought of everything Alexis told me. I love Julius and I don't want to leave his side, but I want to see my beloved sister.

"Ah your back" I heard Julius say as he looked at me.

I slightly smiled "I'm back" I said.

"Whats wrong?" Julius asked "you look pale" he said. "Do you want a drink of water?" he asked as he headed towards the kitchen.

I quickly grabbed his sleeve "Julius…I'm fine" I said.

Julius looked at me. "We should get going" he seaid as he walked to the roof of the tower.

I followed him.

Once we were on the roof I looked at Julius. "Hey Julius" I said.

"yeah?" he asked.

"Do you remember when we met?" I asked as I looked up at him.

Julius let out a chuckle and nodded "Yes" he said.

I then showed Julius the vile. "Its full" I said as I glared at the vile.

Julius just nodded.

"My time here in Wonderland has ended" I said as I looked down not wanting to show Julius my face. I didn't want him to see me cry. The last time he saw me cry he hugged me so tightly I couldn't breathe.

Julius looked at me and quickly grabbed me and pulled me into a hug "Don't leave me" he muttered. "Stay here at the clock tower with me" he said.

When I heard Julius telling me that he wants me to stay here, I felt like crying. Julius didn't want me to leave and I didn't want to leave him. "Julius" I said.

"hm?" he said as he let go of me and looked down at me.

I slightly smiled. "This truly is a wonderful wonderland" I said as I took the top off the vile handed it to Julius.

Julius looked at me confused. He didn't hesitate, he drank the liquid in the vile and kissed me and made me drink the liquid. Kinda like how Peter forced me to drink it over my own free will. but this time, It was my choice. and my choice was to stay here with Julius, and Alexis. The two people I love more then anything else. Julius' kiss was short but passionate and I loved every second of it. After all, I did love him and I think he loved me just as much as I loved him.

The End!

* * *

Well thats the end of it! Alexis and Alice decide to stay in Wonderland X3 Happy ending for Alice who decides to stay with Julius (I love JuliusxAlice they're such a cute couple thats why i paired her up with him) Meanwhile Alexis doesnt know who she loves which, I'll be writing a sequel, a Clover no Kuni no Alice sequel that is lol

Thanks for reading I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you will enjoy the Clover no kuni no Alice fanfiction I will write when I have the free time. Well it all depends if i get a job or not that is lol

For the clover no kuni no Alice, Alexis meets the adult Dee and Dum adn they try to seduce her, She meets Pierce and does her best to protect him from Boris (Which boris is jealous since he has confessed his love to Alexis) not to mention she meets Nightmare in person and meets Gray. I might make Alexis and Gray not see eye-to-eye at first but they'll become good friends eventually lol! I still dont know who to pair Alexis up with...-sigh- Why Must i like all the characters WHY! X3

so yeah, Oh and if you guys have any ideas for the sequel please tell me by emailing me or sending me a message on FF okay


End file.
